Mind Games?
by Green Flames
Summary: NEW CHAPTER!Always knew you wanted to read my thoughts, Granger.' 'Why yes Malfoy I'm just dying having your thoughts in my head.' What do you get when two enemies are able read each others thoughts. AU & OOC
1. The Start of Things

**A/N This is my very, very first fic so please pretty please be a good reviewer. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: All the wonderful, wonderful characters belong to J.K. Rowling **

**EDITED **

* * *

"Stupid, Stupid, ferret!" Hermione mumbled under her breath continuously as she made her way to potions class.

"Granger." drawled an all too familiar voice, "would you like to repeat that?"

Hermione whirled around only to come face to face with the biggest jerk the Earth--maybe even the universe-- had the misfortune to see. He's such a girl. Seriously if Nsync was still around he would totally belong. Why has no one given him a crown with "I'm a girly man" stamped on it. If he was at least decent to me I would make him the crown myself even put glitter and beads on it she thought. Oh no, but his little looks aren't going to work on me. I Hermione Granger, will never stoop that low as to become one of those brainless idiot girls that drool and have mini-seizures at the sight of him. I can't see why half-the school, no scratch that the whole school is in love with him. He's just an overly self-centered jack ass that thinks he's the center of the world. Her list could go on and on about him.

"You know Granger, it's not nice to stare and if you wanted to join my fan club all you had to do was ask." Bloody hell, he would swear on his own life that annoying Granger was the best thing in the world. He loved the way her hair got even wilder then it already was. It always surprised him that a bird hadn't made a nest in that mane of hers. Then the way her eyes bulged out when he said something rude to her it was utterly hilarious.

"Malfoy, you're going to pay dearly for what you did." Hermione growled her fists clenching at her sides.

"And you wonder why don't you have a boyfriend?"

Hermione was thinking of a million things she would like to do to him. If only half the things that were going through her head were legal she would be the happiest girl in the world. Hermione would gladly do any of the things that were running through her mind if they wouldn't land her a cozy cell in Azkaban.

"Someone's touchy today."

"You know very damn well why I'm not exactly all smiles today!" growled Hermione as she continued her way down to the dungeons. Draco following closely behind.

"Sooo. Where are your two little boyfriends? Don't tell me they left you and are now shagging in a empty classroom, who's their new partner Snape?"

"Jealous?" she asked snidely.

"There's better blokes out there."

"..."

"Just saying Granger. It's not like i'm licking the other side of the envelope."

"..."

"Damnit I'm not."

"Where are your two 'boyfriends' passionate sex with Dumbledore?"

"Would you mind repeating that, Ms. Granger?"

* * *

**A/N:So what did you guys think? Please pretty please review this is my very first fic. Ever! I know I know this chapter was lame but, oh well better luck next time. I know things are a bit fuzzy, but some will be explained later.**


	2. Mind Reading?

**A/N None of the wonderful characters belong to me they all belong to the Great J.K. Rowling**

**I would also like to thank all of you that reviewed my story. I personally think my stories a bit lame. I'm considering changing the summary since the story doesn't really mesh with the summary well at least not that well. I really need to learn to stop rambling if anybodys read my profile you'll know what I'm talking about**.

**Now on with the story.**

**EDITED**

* * *

"Would you mind repeating that, Ms. Granger?" asked the familiar voice.

Hermione stood frozen.

_Damn. Now what am I going to do? The old prick will probably expel me for saying that. I can imagine it now..."Hermione Granger you are hearby expelled due to your slandering of my good name. I have been informed by a reliable source that you have insinuated that i partake in 'passionate sex' with my students. Yes I can see it clearly._

"Granger, please don't insult a professor." drawled Draco.

Hermione shot Draco a look of the upmost loathing.

_Die Ferret. How does he know what I'm thinking? He probably just did that to make me nervous, he must have guessed and now he wants me to get into even deeper trouble. Get a hold of yourself Hermione there's no way that ferret-boy can know what your thinking. No way._

"Granger. Don't call me an idiot. Idiot." snapped Draco. "I happen to be a person with very deep intellectual thoughts."

_About hair gel._

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger has not uttered a single word at all. I suggest that you learn how to keep your mouth shut." snapped the professor.

_What the hell? I just heard that snotty little buck-toothed beaver say it! _

"Malfoy, I am not a beaver!" snapped Hermione. A few years before Hermione would have had to think twice before speaking like that to anyone at all. Even Malfoy. Especially in front of a professor. But, she had learned that life was too short to waste. Ever since the end of the war she realized that anything could happen. That you just had to live your life without regrets. She had not fought through all of that just to get pushed around by some albino.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger would you both shut your mouths! Nobody has said anything so stop squabbling like 1st years."

_Really, that brainless barbie was getting on her nerves. I would love to kill him right now. Wait. How did he now I called him an idiot? Oh no, oh no, this is bad. _Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts by Malfoy's voice.

_Granger, what's a barbie, and you don't look like a beaver you look like the yetie._

Hermione clearly noticed that his lips were not moving.

"shit." muttered Hermione.

"Such language is not very becoming of a young lady."

_No. There is NO way I can be sharing my thoughts with a ferret._

_Granger, for the last time I did not voluntarily become a ferret! What on earth is a Bah-R-bee? Sounds like some type of sex-machine ohh, Granger you really are naughty. Wait oh, no I'm sharing my thoughts with you!_

_Now Malfoy, do you understand why I just used THAT language in front of Professor? You really have a sick and twisted mind a Barbie is a muggle toy that little girls play with. It's a plastic toy that totally defiles that image of a real woman...Pay attention_

_Sorry. Were you speaking? I resent you calling me brainless I have a very deep thoughts that not anyone can even begin to understand. Hey look._

Both turned to look at the professor who was gazing them not unlike how you would stare at a four headed dog. "Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger would you please stop staring at each other it's a bit unerving."

_I will get you back Malfoy. I swear I will. Even if you did help defeat Voldemort and everyone thinks that automatically makes you a 'good' guy I don't care I'm going to get you back for that foul thing you did._

_I'm shaking._

_Please let this whatever it is wear off soon._

_Likewise, Granger._

"Hmm-hmm."

"Crap."

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the end of the second chapter I hope you guys liked it.**

**Help! It would be so great if you guys gave me an idea on who the mysterious professor is. I know I know Draco and Hermione seem ooc but it's my fic. Review please review. I might not be able to update sooner since I have a bunch of exams to make up. But I'll try my best to update every few days.**


	3. What Draco Did

**A/N: Wow, I haven't updated since forever, the updates are going to be even slower. I know, I know don't stop reviewing though. The reason is that I totally bombed my exam and that I need extra studying, my parents hired this wacked out tutor to help me, it's not working though. Bear with me though.**

**Disclaimer: All the wonderful character do not belong to me, they all belong to the great and wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

**On with the story **

"Well Ms. Granger as much as much as I enjoy watching you and Mr. Malfoy making love eyes at each other, would you please answer my question on if you will repeat what you were saying?" said...Professor Snape.

"You see Professor I can't repeat what I said because I can't remember anything that I have said in the past five minutes." replied Hermione.

_Granger you are truly a horrible liar even my cat can lie better then you and she can't even talk!_

_Malfoy, since you're the master of lies would you mind telling me what I should do?_

_Simple Granger, just tell the old bat that you had a secret fantasy of Dumbledore and a couple of male students._

_Are you daft? I can absolutely not say that to Snape!_

_It's worth a try isn't it?_

"Alright, Professor I'll repeat what I said, but I was just stating something that Draco had mentioned to me before we left the common room. He said that he had always had a secret fantasy as he phrased it about Headmaster Dumbledore and a couple of male students or was it _professors?" _said Hermione in a thoughtful voice.

_You bitch, now the old bat will probably try to rape me! As if we all didn't know he was gay._

_Draco, Professor Snape is not gay, just because he acts like he is doesn't mean he is._

_Whatever if he barks like a dog and acts like a dog he must be a dog._

_Malfoy wasn't that a muggle saying?_

_Honestly Granger you're losing your marbles faster then that cook Dumbledore. How dare you acuse me of knowing any muggle sayings the idea is just utterly insane. I will let you know that, that famous line was first said by one of my famous ancestors. What about you Granger, have any of your 'muggle' ancestors done anything important? Oh, yeah that's right. They haven't. _

_Whatever Malfoy._

_Don't ignore me Granger_

_Really because that's exactly what I'm doing._

"Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Granger I already told you to stop staring at each other it's quite unerving." declared Snape.

Draco and Hermione turned their heads to face Snape.

"You two are supposed to be in class, I will deduct 50 points from Gryffindor for Ms. Granger being late and 20 from Slytherin for Draco's awful mind scarring fantasys." stated Snape.

Hermione and Draco stared at Snape in shock, he actually deducted points from Slytherin. What was the world coming to?

"Now both of you step inside and take your seats."

Hermione and Draco walked in ignoring all the inquiring glances that their classmates were throwing at them.

"Hermione, what happened?" hissed Harry.

"Nothing, important. The only important thing is Snape deducting 20 points from Slytherin for Draco having twisted fantasys about Dumbledore."

"What?" said Ron. Harry had his mouth opened in shock. "This is unheard of Snape taking points away from Slytherin."

"Get back to work," snapped Snape as he came in.

They had been working for a while now and class was almost over. Nothing exciting happened, well not really Draco had discovered that Granger and him could have conversations inside their heads.

_Granger._

_What?_

_Nothing, I just thought about something._

_Now that's a shocker, you thinking._

_I do have thoughts you know._

_How does it feel Granger?_

_How does what feel?_

_You know. I'm really such a genius with that wonderful prank that I thought of. _

_Yes, ferret blowing up a picture of me coming out of the Slytherins dorms with a Slytherin robe in the middle of the night. That was truly great my reputation is ruined. Now everyone will think of me as Hogwart's scarlett woman!_

_Scarlett woman?_

_Nevermind, it's something that Ron told me a long time ago._

_Oh, you mean with the Pothead/Duck/Beaver love triangle? My mom really got a kick out of that. _

_Malfoy would you just drop it you insufferable git._

_Don't get your knickers in a twist._

_We should stop this._

_What?_

_Mind talking cause Snape is looking at us funny. But be warned Malfoy, I'll get you back and you'll be sorry that you ever messed with me._

_Bite me, Granger._

Half the class was openly staring at them since without knowing in the middle of their conversation they turned around to face each other and it appearead that they were have a staring contest. Their were even bets placed on who the winner would be.

The class finally ended and the students all rushed out.

"Sssso Hermione," hissed Harry "how are you going to get Malfoy back?"

"Harry, why are you hissing?"

"It'ssss a ssside affect I think I ssswallowed something."

"Ohh, well I think I'll start a rumor or something." answered Hermione.

"Yeah, maybe like Malfoy is gay and having a secret affair with Harry Potter." said Ron.

"What?" screeched Lavender and she ran off with Parvati giggling insanely and stopping random people on the way to tell them that Harry and Draco were going to elope and adopt McGonagall during the winter hols.

"Well, that went well," sighed Hermione as the the trio walked to the Great Hall only to be greeted by hell.

**So? did you like it? Great news! I might update sooner if you live in Georgia you'll know schools are closed Monday and Tuesday due to hurricane Rita. I'll probably spend those days at Borders. Update please update. Yes, yes I know everyone is OC, but it's my fic.**


	4. Love triangle and a man with a plan

**A/N: Well, here I am doing nothing since Gov. Perdue cancelled school. I have decided to be nice and give you guys an update. Also I have nothing better to do since I'm grounded I got busted driving my brother's Viper so my parents took away my car and took up my brother's Viper. He's still in Germany, poor fool doesn't even speak German. Well here goes chapter number 4:**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I owe nothing, all the characters belong to the great and wonderful J.K Rowling.**

_Granger! What the bloody hell did you do! _

_Malfoy I have ears you know and I do mind you yelling inside my head. What are you talking about?_

_Granger you know very well what I'm talking about! I know what I did was mean, but what you're doing is downright cruel! There are little Ravenclaw girls that are coming up to me and asking me if I invited them to the wedding!_

_Well, you see Malfoy I accidentally emphasize on accidentally said that you and Harry were having a secret love affair, last I heard you were already married and were planning on adopting the Hogwarts staff._

"Hermione, Hermione!" yelled Ron over and over. He had been trying to get her attention since they entered the Great Hall, but she was just looking out into the distance making these weird faces and Ron swore she said something about ears. Maybe he had something on his ears or were they too small or too big? Ron began to touch his ears to see if there was anything wrong with them.

"Ronald I am sitting beside you, so would you mind not yelling at me like a banshee." asked Hermione.

"Oh sorry 'bout that. Well, Harry wanted to know if you knew about whatever people are talking about."

"Oh, Harry that's easy Malfoy has a crush on you and is telling everyone that your wedding is going to be over the Christmas Holidays."

"He said what!" bellowed Harry spitting out bits of the omlette he had been so nicely enjoying before Hermione dropped that horrible truth on him. The Great Hall was already silent, therefore, Harry had no need to shout. Hermione thought she was greeted by Hell because the Great Hall was silent. The Great Hall was never silent, unless there was no one there or Dumbledore was talking

"Malfoy y-y--you half minded ferret! How dare you say that you and I were going to end up married! I can understand your sick twisted fantasies but don't ruin my life!" yelled Harry as he made his way towards the Slytherin table where Malfoy was sitting between Crabbe and Goyle.

While Draco had steadily been getting paler and paler with every word that Harry said Harry on the other hand was getting redder and redder. Finally turing a shade that would have given Uncle Vernon a run for his money. This little outburst did anything but diminsh the rumor that Harry and Draco were married, it only fueled it more. Supposedly Harry and Draco were trying to cover up their passionate relationship or that's what Lavender was thinking as she watched the whole scence in knowledge. She had read all about forbidden love before in her mom's old magazines, maybe she she offer Harry and Draco marital tips with that cheery thought Lavender continued to watch. Hermione was very glad with how her revenge was turning out. As soon as Harry finsished his little rant everyone broke out into whispers.

"Did you just hear?"

"Yeah I did!"

"...jeaulous of ex-boyfriend Ronald Weasley."

"What the bloody hell!" screamed Ron, "I have never had a secret affair with Harry!"

Hermione just watched on calmly as the chaos continued she actually felt a twinge of guilt because of all the trouble this was causing Harry. Harry's reputaion would be ruined. Oh, well it was quite a small price to pay Malfoy back for what he did, tarnishing her good image like that.

_You think your pretty smart aren't you Granger?_

_Why yes, Malfoy I think I'm quite smart._

_People are starting to stare you might want to sit down._

It was true Harry and Ron had gone to sit down and Hermione had remained standing. The students were starting to say that she was angry at Harry for leading her on and she refused to sit anywhere near him.

_Stupid git_

_Granger, I will get you back for what you did. There is no excuse for people calling me gay. I mean I am the sexiest male ever to grace the pathetic halls of Hogwarts. It wouldn't be that bad if you had Zabini be my boyfriend at least he has some fashion sense. Crap. Just ignore that previous comment._

_Why Malfoy that's quite a juicy bit of news if I do say so myself. Doesn't it sound 'scadolous' "Draco Malfoy cheating on his true love Harry Potter, with wanted playboy Blaise Zabini" what a scandal, don't you think?_

_Granger you wouldn't do that, and I doubt you have the balls to do it._

_Is that a challenge, Malfoy?_

_Yes_

_Alright then, don't say I didn't warn you. _

_You never warned be me about anything. _

_Yes I did._

_No, I remember that time we were paired to decorate the Great Hall for the Halloween dance and you didn't tell me that Peeves was throwing Pumpkins at people._

_It slipped my mind._

_The point is that you didn't warn me Granger._

_Whatever, Malfoy._

"Pssst, psst, psst!" said Hermione trying to get Lavender's attention, finally she decided to throw a biscuit at her head.

"Owww, Hermione why did you do that?" asked an angry Lavender.

Hermione leanded over and whispered what Draco had told her.

"DRACO MALFOY IS CHEATING ON HARRY POTTER WITH HIS OTHER SECRET LOVE BLAISE ZABINI!"

_Why? Why? Did you do it?_

_It's fun torturing you._

_Nice to know that I provide joy to the needy._

_I am not a needy person Malfoy._

_This has got to be getting to my head we just had a civil conversation_

_Your right genius._

_You had to ruin the moment_

_That was a moment?_

_Yeah, I personally think it should go down in history. Totally hot, wanted, most desirable man, Draco Malfoy did an extrodinary deed by talking to a furry hideous outcast she-beast, otherwise known as Hermione Granger._

_Well, I hope this thing wears off soon I'm talking to you more now then I ever did in my life_

_Yeah, Granger who knew you enjoyed talking to me so much. I bet this was one of your secret fantasies to be able to read my mind?_

_Yes, Draco you have seen right through my facade my heart yearns to be next to you I live only for the next moment that I will be able to see your angelic face._

_Wow, Granger you have serious issues._

_Bite me_

_Granger why are you so obsessed with pain? I don't think it's good for you._

_Wow, Malfoy you actually care about me?_

_Don't put much thought into it Granger_

_Ugggh Malfoy you are so infuriating!_

_You know Granger lunch is over and you look quite ridiculous sitting alone._

Hermione quickly got up and ran to her next class. Her plan was still working Draco and Harry were the only thing people talked about and the professors seemed to not stop the rumors they probably liked the gossip also. Hermione walked into her Ancient Runes class, it was awfully boring and she had learned most of it over the summer even though she had a different attitude she was and will always be the little bookworm.

_Malfoy?_

_What Granger?_

_I wanted to see if this thing whatever it is still worked when we're in different rooms._

_Is that all?_

_No, I was wondering why did the professors not say anything about your love triangle?_

_Well, it's simple really they get turned on by it. I know Snape would since you can see he just wants to kiss Potty's arse. _

_That's disgusting Malfoy. I just figured something out we can read each others thoughts only when we're in the same room, but can only talk to each other when we're in other rooms._

_That's good to know Granger._

_I gotta go_

_See ya_

I need to stop talking to Malfoy we're being civil almost thought Hermione.

I need to stop talking to Granger.

That was how they spent the rest of the day with Draco making rude comments about the people around him and Hermione making weird faces at what he said, the professors were considering on sending her to the hospital wing. This can't be happening thought Hermione I'm actually enjoying my conversations with ferret boy, someone help me. Draco was having the same thoughts. The only thing that bothered Hermione was how it all happened.

_Goodnight Malfoy_

_Night Granger._

_Fuck! (both)_

My plan is working said someone off in the distance as he watched his plan start to unfold before him this was the biggest thing he had ever and will probably ever do.

**A/N: Well, I thought that chapter was pretty weird or lame. The next chapter I'll do in in Hermione and Draco's point of view when people start to notice that they are not yelling that much and ask them if they hit their head. And will Hermione ever be sent to the hospital wing for her weird faces that she maked, who is the person with the plan? By the way I've been to nice I've updated every few days if I don't get any reviews I won't update that and the fact that I bombed another test and I have to some major studying for this upcoming one. Come on review, you know you want to. ; )**

**REVIEW**


	5. I Clean Toilets With My Head

**Did you miss me? Well here I am again about to update. NOOO! The Harry Potter tickets are all sold out, why do you think I'm updating? Anways since my friends are gone I'm here providing you with the next chapter of my wonderful fic.**

**Disclaimer: All the wonderful characters belong to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

"Hermione!" someone yelled over and over trying to wake up the still asleep Gryffindor.

"Mmm, 5 more minutes please," muttered Hermione as she rolled over and stuck her head under the covers.

"Hermione Granger, you get up this instant or you will be late to classes."

"Why do you have to be such a spoil sport?" whined Hermione as she climbed out of bed and made her way to her closet.

"I was born that way," answered a too cheerful Ginny as she bounced out of the room. "I'll wait for you downstairs, don't take too long almost everyone's down there already eating."

"Give me a few minutes!" yelled Hermione.

_Good morning my little mudblood._

Hermione growled.

_Aren't you going to say hello to the most handsome man on the face of the Earth?_

_I am above this Malfoy and I will refrain myself from puching in your pointy face the next time I see you._

_I know you can't stand the fact that you will mar my beautiful face._

_No, on the contrary I am afraid that I will hurt my self punching that pointy face._

_My face is not pointy_

_Yes, Malfoy your face is indeed pointy._

_Changing the subject what are you doing my bushy little beaver?_

_If you leave me alone I will tell you._

_Sure why not?_

_I'm changing, now leave me alone._

_Oh, so who's the nasty one now?_

_What are you talking about?_

_Yesterday you told me I was nasty because I was bonding, now who's the one bonding?_

_Your sick._

_I am not bonding now leave me alone._

Hermione was now done getting ready and walked down towards the common room.

_Granger_

_What?_

_Nothing._

_Granger _

_What?_

_Nothing._

"Granger?"

"Would you leave me alone already!" yelled a frustrated Hermione.

"Oh my, Ms. Granger you have never talked to me like that." said an astonished McGonagall.

"Sorry Professor it's just that I'm a bit tired."

"Well, that's fine Ms. Granger but don't go yelling at innocent people."

"Yes, Professor McGonagall." said Hermione as she walked away from the professor who was posting up the lost and found paper.

"There you are Mione."

"Yes, now we can go."

Ginny and Hermione walked down towards the Great Hall where they met someone on their way.

"Good Morning, Blaise." said Hermione as she walked up to him.

Blaise turned around to see Hermione and Ginny walking towards him. He gulped as he heard Hermione talk to him.

"G..g..good Morning, Hermione...G..ii.nny." Blaise stuttered, but due to him almost complete self control you could hardly notice that he was nervous only a very astute person would be able to notice. Which Hermione was currently still peeved about her previous conversation with Malfoy.

"Well, we're off to breakfast," said Ginny.

"Yeah...I ..was going there too."

"Alright well I'll see you tomorrow Blaise," said Hermione as she entered the Great Hall to find a seat next to Harry and Ron.

"Well it looks like you have one boy crazy." said Ginny.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"Didn't you notice that he was fidgeting and he stuttered?" asked Ginny.

"No, I didn't."

"Well, seems like you've got yourself a new boyfriend."

"Of course not Ginny." stated Hermione. "Although.."

"Although what?" asked Ginny as she was finishing up her breakfast.

"Well, it just seemed strange that Blaise was all of a sudden acting really nervous since he wasn't like that when he asked me out."

"Who knows maybe he just noticed how much sex appeal you ooze." said Ginny.

Hermione then proceeded to spit out the pumpkin juice that she had previously been drinking.

"Are you alright Hermione?" asked Lavender.

"Yes, I'm quite alright."

"Don't say another thing like that next time I will probably die." muttered Hermione as she made her way out of the Great Hall with Ginny at her side.

"Well, it's true Hermione well not really, you just seem prettier then last year. I mean your hair is less bushy but still remains frizzy and your a bit taller." answered Ginny.

"I'll see you during lunch," said Hermione as she walked off towards Charms.

"Good day, class." said tiny Professor Filtwick. "Today we will learn to silence a person, which will prove to be a bit more difficult."

"Where you today?" asked Hermione to Harry and Ron.

"Well, you see we were running here to get on time to class you see and then this car comes out of nowhere and runs over poor Harry's leg and I had to use the jaws of life to save him."

"Ronald that is the stupidest excuse I have ever heard and besided there are no cars in the halls." said Hermione

"No the real reason is that Harry spent forever getting ready and I being the good friend that I am decided to wait for him." said Ron.

"Well that makes more sense." said Hermione.

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter you will work together," stated Professor Filtwick as he finished reading his list.

"Alright well we only have a few minutes of class so I will go first Harry."

"Whoa time does fly by in this class," said Harry as he stood in front of Hermione.

"You can now start." said Professor Flitwick.

_Granger_

_Leave me alone I'm working_

_Granger_

_What do you want_

_I wanted to know if you're ready for your big date with Blaise._

_Yes_

_You are?_

_Not really so can you leave me alone already._

_Snape is really Batman._

Hermione slipped on the incantation and ended up making Harry having neon green hair.

"Hermione!" said Harry as he looked at his reflection for the hundreth time on their way to lunch.

"It's not that bad Harry and it will go away in a few days of so."

"No, I can't go around like this how am I suppose to talk to her like this?" said Harry as he pointed at his head.

"Talk to who?" asked Hermione who was interested in Harry's love life.

"No one, just that why don't you just hang a sing on my back that says I wipe the toilet with my head."

Unfortunately for Harry Draco Malfoy had overheard his little rant and decided to do what he just said.

He pulled out his wand and once Harry entered the Great Hall it went silent and then burst out with laughter.

"What's so funny?" asked Harry he knew his hair would attract attention but not so much.

"Ohh no." said Hermione as she pointed looked up at where they were pointing. Above Harry's head in bright green letters it said The Great Potty Head. I clean toilets with my heads.

"Nooo." muttered Harry as he took a seat next to the sniggering Ginny.

"It's not funny," muttered Harry as he piled food onto his plate and started to eat.

_As if he didn't have enough attention_

_You did this didn't you_

_Maybe I did_

_Your just evil_

_I know I am_

_But not as evil as Barney._

_Who?_

_Nevermind_

_I see you_

_Can you just shut up Malfoy?_

_I could but I won't_

The rest of the day went on as usual with Draco bothering Hermione to no lengths. Finally nighttime reached the Gryffindor tower and Hermione went to sleep.

_Granger _

_Granger_

_What _

_When will this wear off_

_I don't know _

_I hope it's soon_

_So do I _

_So, your big date with Zabini_

_Leave me alone_

_Are you going to a stripper club_

_What?_

_I hear Zabini is a part time stripper_

_Be quiet_

_I'm serious he was featured in this muggle movie thingy_

_No he wasn't _

_Aha I knew it Gryffindor Prude is not so innocent._

_What are you talking about_

_I just made up that thing about Zabini and the movie_

_I figured that_

_Well you said that he wasn't in one therefore you have seen a couple of those _

_Those are gross no I haven't and you're just twisted_

_Don't you get tired of say I'm twisted_

_No it doesn't get old._

_Shut your mouth or you'll get a cold._

_But my mouth is closed_

_Just be quiet _

_Issues Granger_

_Go away_

After another hour of bickering both of them finally fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well I think that was pretty lame or I thought the chapter was alright well anways please pretty please review. Yes, I got an 97 on my project with the guy I don't like in the end he's pretty smart but that doesn't mean I have to like him does it?**

**I got the excuse thing from my friendSam and Johnwho are constantly late. I got the cold thing from a book if you can name the book maybe I'll update faster.**

**Every Time You Don't Review A Kitty Dies**

**Please Help Save Lives and Review**

**Thank You **

**Green Flames**


	6. Confrontations

**A/N: Well Hey, I'm back! I told you I wouldn't update soon if you didn't review I hope you guys rewieve more. Anywayz, guess what my parents just bought this new black Escalade and someone broke all the windows while we were at the store, my mom and dad think it was an angry worker who we fired about a week ago. So, back to the story I hope you enjoy. Uggh! my brother is back and currently on a rampage he found out I took out his Viper, I'm writing this from the basement in our house all holed up, with my brother shouting threats at me through the door.**

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the great and wonderful J.K Rowling, none of them belong to me.**

* * *

Uggh! Why can't I get that stupid out of my head? thought Hermione angrily as she woke up the next morning. He gets on my nerves so much I wish he just crawled into a hole and died, it would make all of us alot happier. How could she, Hermione Granger, the princess of Gryffindor become mentally involved with Draco Malfoy, the great bouncing ferret? Sure they weren't involved romantically not that they would ever be, but she hated to admit it he was starting to grow on her. She continued to curse Malfoy from his family to his toe nails. Hermione finished dressing for the school day, great another day with him making rude comments about my friends. She ran down the staircase, where she was met by a very serious faced Ginny Weasley.

"Hi, Ginny," said Hermione, "why aren't you down at breakfast?"

"I'm not at breakfast because, I need to have a serious conversation with you Hermione Granger."

"Whoa, you never use my full name, what's wrong?"

"No, Hermione Harry did not do anything stupid. What I want to ask you is if you and Malfoy are becoming friends?" Ginny sputtered out the word as if it was the foulest word in the world.

"What the idea is just crazy!" said Hermione.

"Sit down Hermione," said Ginny "no what I'm saying is not crazy over the past few days I've seen how you and Malfoy have staring contests, it's a great way to make a couple of galleons of you I made at least 10 betting on Malfoy, but back to what I was saying do you like Malfoy, because you know I heard he licks the other side of the stamp and there is that rumor."

"Ginny you out of all people should not believe everything you hear," stated a shocked Hermione.

"Whatever, Hermione I know that there's something going on, oh no don't tell me your expecting his child! Oh no oh no the images the images I've just been scared and might never make a full recovery!" yelled Ginny.

"Calm down, I am not expecting Malfoy's child, and you were already mentally scarred remember the incident with Ron and the pineapple?"

"We speak not of that incident, but then why are you and Malfoy being so chumy with each other, it's either you and him have secretly married or you just go do drugs behind the school together."

"Ginny! I would never do drugs, and if I did I would never do them with Malfoy. What is going on in your head?" said Hermione.

"Whatever you say Hermy," said Ginny.

"Case closed, now lets go down to breakfast maybe today Malfoy will stop bothering me."

Hermione and Ginny made their way down to the Great Hall, they sat down next to Harry and Ron. Hermione started to look for the familiar blonde head, but did not see one.

"Hermione?" said Harry.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Are you and Malfoy friends?"

"Of course not!" Hermione stated indignantly.

"Good," with that Harry continued to eat his breakfast.

Where is he? thought Hermione.

**Slytherin Common Room**

"Draco," Blaise said.

"What?" snapped Draco.

"I want you to be honest."

"Sure, whatever."

"Are you and Granger expecting a child?"

"What!" yelled Draco as he turned to look at the dark skinned boy, he had just set the curtain on fire while he was trying to repair the cup that he dropped.

"Well, lots of people seem to think that since the last couple of days you and Granger seem to have gotten pretty close, or at least seem to be at least civil to each other."

"No Zabini, Granger is not expecting my child nor will she ever be."

"Fine, but I think that she has the hots for you. Imagine if she was secretly in love with you?"

Draco grinned as he came up with a brilliant idea.

_Missed me Granger?_

_Piss off Malfoy_

_Why, Granger that's no way to treat me well not unless you want people to start talking after what happens next._

_What are you going to do Malfoy?_

Hermione didn't get an answer back as Malfoy had stopped talking to her and wouldn't answer. At the precise moment the mail came, but what stuck out was the last one it was carrying a huge heart shaped envelope. Eventually everyone went quiet and looked to whom this envelope belonged. Almost as if it were in slow motion. I painstackingly made its way towards Snape then it went and turned to Draco Malfoy. The envelope dropped and floated in mid-air above Malfoy's head, then it opened and said.

My Love, My one and only love how I love you

I yearn to be close to you, but alas you notice me not,

I stare at your beautiful face and wish that I was next to you

You notice me not surrounded by others, but I dream that one day

You will love me more then any other

I want you here with me near me

Please my love look at me just once and I will be happy

For I Hermione Granger would die without your love

With that the not poofed away, leaving a very smug Draco and very shocked Hermione, the card even had her voice.

_You half-witted mental retarded ferret! How could you?_

_I am not a ferret! And I did this to get back at you smart aren't I?_

_Malfoy I am not talking to you again!_

_Sure whatever now you have some explaining to do to all your little freaky friends._

Hermione turned around and looked she saw that everyone was whispering about her and Draco.

"I knew it, I knew she was alway in love with him..."

"...honeymoon in Paris..."

"Love triangle!"

"I heard Potter called of the engagement..."

"Blaise...heartbroken..."

Hermione did something rash and stood up on the table.

"Listen Hogwarts I am not in love with ferret-boy so shut up!"

Hermione's little outburst did nothing they continued to believe that she was in love with Malfoy.

_Your going to die ferret!_

_Bite me as so you say._

My plan is working, thought a very amused Dumbledore.

"I honestly think that he's going to win," whispered McGonagall to Snape who just glared. How did I get dragged into this? he thought.

**Flashback**

_The hogwarts staff was sitting around the headmaster's office._

_"What's so important?" asked McGonagall._

_"You see Minerva, this is the last year for Harry and all the other children."_

_"Yes, we know that Dumbledore." replied Snape._

_"I just thought it would be fun if we did a friendly bet," said Dumbledore._

_Yes the old fool has finally lost all his marbles and tripped over them making his head an even greater mix-up thought Snape._

_"What is this bet about?" asked Filtwick._

_"Well, I propose that I will be able to make Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger become an item by the end of the school year." _

_"WHAT!" shouted all the professors. They all knew that it was impossible Draco and Hermione would never go near each other much less become an item, they were becoming a legend their feud was that to rival the feud of James and Lily Potter._

_"Fine, Dumbledore we'll play along to your little game, but what do we get if we win?"_

_"If you win then I will declare my insanity to the Daily Prophet, but if I win you Servus Snape must get a make over and then sing that adorable Barney song at the end of the year feast."_

_"You've got yourself a bet," said Snape as he and Dumbledore shook hands sealing the deal._

**End Flashback**

Snape turned to look at Dumbledore and saw that his eyes were twinkling. How on earth did someone's eyes twinkle so much? I can not lose thought Snape, but now he wasn't sure if he was so sure.

"Mr. Potter and Zabini don't make a good couple do they Minerva?"

With that McGonagall started chocking on her muffin and Filtwick had to to the himach maneuveur.

* * *

**That's the end of that chapter, I hope you guys review more. Or i'll make the wait longer. I thought it was pretty lame, this chapter. I have news my toe is broken, while I was getting ready during the morning I accidentally dropped this vase and it fell on my toe. OUCH it hurt alot. Then I had to walk around in the rain. Yeah! I got invited to homecoming to go with this guy from this school, I don't remember where from but he's the captain of the soccer team! **

**Hugs and Kisses**

**Green Flames **

**Thanks so much to my reviewers!**


	7. Project Partner and Jealousy

**A/N: Okay, okay don't hurt me, I know I got a few reviews so I thought I would review faster, but I was to lazy and not to mention a little thing called writers block stopped me from updating. Well, here goes I'll give you another chapter, I hope you like it. **

**And I just went and reread all the chapters and saw that there were quite a few mistakes, I think it's due to the fact that I can type 60 wpm so I must leave some out or something. **

**I have to get this off my mind it has been nagging me so here goes. Do any of you know Tamora Pierce? Well, she's such a great writer and I noticed similar things that belonged to a couple of the characters. **

**PROTECTOR OF THE SMALL: Kel: she's sort of like Hermione they both have brown hair and are both not liked where they're at Kel for being the only female page and Hermione for being a muggle born.**

**Joren: he's blond grey blue eyed mean guy who is supposed to be very attractive and he doesn't like Kel for her being a girl just like Draco not liking Hermione for being muggle-born.**

* * *

"I can not believe the nerve off that unstable wanker sorry excuse for a ferret, did that to me!" fumed Hermione on her way to Potions she was being followed by Harry and Ron not to mention all the rumors that were following her. "If I hear one more time that I am expecting ferret's baby I will choke someone."

"Whoa, Hermione don't have a cow," said Harry as he finally managed to catch up to the raging Gryffindor.

"How, do you expect not to have a cow!" shouted Hermione "I've had so many cows over that stupid ferret that I could open up my own milk factory!"

"Mrs. Granger I will advise you to keep your dairy producing information to yourself." Snape stated, he had opened the door so quietly that they had not heard it.

"Could that stick get up any further in his ass?" hissed Hermione.

"My, my, my Granger I don't think the head girl should be using that type of language." Malfoy stated.

"Piss off!" huffed Hermione as she stalked off to her seat.

"We best follow her," Harry told Ron as they both walked over and sat on either side of her.

_Well, Granger, How do you feel?_

_I'm talking to you here Granger._

_What the freak do you want?_

_How does it feel to take Pansy's place._

Half the class turned around to look at Hermione who had currently started coughing and appeared to be choking.

_Don't you ever compare me to that cow again!_

_Can you be any more louder?_

_YES!_

_You really seem to have some deep rooted issues Granger, were you mentally scarred when you were young?_

_Why now that I think of it. Yes, Malfoy I was when I first saw your face I was plagued by horrible dreams about your pointy face._

_My face is not pointy._

_Yes it is._

_No it isn't_

_Yes it is_

_No it isn't _

_No it isnt_

_Yes it is._

_Ha! You fell for it!_

_Granger you're evil._

"Class I would like your attention!"

Snape knew he had no need to say that, since they all knew to look forward when he stepped in. He looked around and saw a bunch of Ravenclaws with quills ready to write down what he said. Then he say a couple of Slytherins among them was Draco Malfoy who was unconciously rubbing his face. At the back of the room he saw the Gold Trio how in they world those two idiots made it into Advanced Potions completely confused him. He was about to anounce the project that they would have to work on it was his favorite they would have to work in pairs and he loved to make them squirm. He turned and looked at Granger and Malfoy, before the little bet that he made with Dumbledore he had been planning to put them together since 1st year being the smart man that he was he knew that they both hated each other so it was the perfect plan to pair them together for this project. Although now he was going to have to rearrange his plans and pair them with different people. He would not risk losing the bet to Dumbledore he would not give up his cape that made him look like Batman.

"As you will probably know you will all be paired up and work on a potion that will count for a third of your grade. I have chosen the partners already and the potion that you will make will be the polyjuice potion." He failed to notice the three identical smirks that appeared on the three Gryffindors that sat in the back row.

"Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy"

"Ron Weasley, Millcent Bulstrode"

Zacharias Smith, Hannah Abott"

Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger."

_Phew, at least I don't get an ass like Malfoy._

_I can hear you Granger better Zabini then me you don't want people to start saying that you're starting to take a fancy towards Blaise and not me._

_Shut up and die_

"Granger,"

Hermione turned around and looked to see the dark skinned italian boy setting himself up next to her.

"Zabini, don't you think that we're getting a bit old for last names?"

"Alright, Hermione"

"Blaise," and they both shook hands, sharing a friendly smile.

At the corner of the room two sets of eyes watched the exchange.

This will be interesting, thought Snape.

What is this? Am I feeling jealous? No, I couldn't possibly be jealous of Granger. They do seem a bit cozy though.

* * *

**Well, did you like it? I'm sorry that I haven't updated soon enough I've just felt to lazy to do anything but I hope that I can update sooner please review or i'll make the wait longer.**

**GreenFlames**


	8. McGonagall Howart's Pimp?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing yadda, yadda, yadda... : (**

**A/N: Well, I guess that I'll be nice and I'll update for once. I will especially like to thank one of my faithful reviewers Ilcatz. Thank you soo very much for reviewing. Anyways I've been really busy with tests and everything not to mention the detentions that i've landed. No, I have to start preparing for my next year in school. Important news is that I may become even slower in updates because my dad is planning to make his company go wide or something and I have to accompany him to his meetings because I'm taking over once he's old.**

**On with the story:**

**--------------------------------------------**

They look way to cozy thought Draco again as he stared at Hermione again who was talking with Blaise.

_Aren't I the one who is suppose to be vying for your affections?_

_Could you please get out of my head?_

_Oh my, the ferret said please, my heart is about to fail_

_Aren't we the drama queen?_

_Stop ignoring my question and answer are you jealous of Blaise?_

_You're delusional Granger._

_Your potion just spilled._

"So Hermione, is it true?"

"Is what true?" asked Hermione who was adding the next ingredient to the potion.

"That you are dying for the love of Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes, Zabini I am dying to be in Draco's arms and can't wait till I see him again." said Hermione as she sent her arms in the air.

Blaise just snickered and Snape said, "Ms.Granger, would you please stop moving you just about poked my eye out."

Hermione just continued working with her potion until Blaise spoke again.

"So, are you really interesting in Draco?"

"No, Zabini I am in no way interested in the bouncing ferret."

_Granger, are you in love with Zabini?_

_No, Malfoy I am not in love with Blaise_

_You're on a first name basis with him?_

_Yes, Malfoy he is more mature then you therefore he deserves more respect._

_You wound me Granger you really do. _Draco did a good imitation and grabbed his heart for emphasis.

"Malfoy are you having a heart attack, because if you do Snape will probably kill me say that I magically killed you or that I claimed my love for you and that somehow you went into intense shock and died."

"Mr. Malfoy are you alright?"

"Yes, Professor I am quite alright,"

"Then quit grabbing your chest it's disturbing."

The class continued pretty much that way, there were no complications other then having Draco and Hermione make rude gestures and having fierce discussions inside their heads.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry."

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital wing, because you're making quite a few faces and they don't seem quite normal."

"Harry would you quit worrying I am quite alright."

_GRANGER!_

What!" shouted Hermione, she had not realized that Harry was not the one to have called her. "Would you quit staring at me!" she shouted again as she made her way to the Great Hall.

_Granger!_

_What the bloody hell do you want?_

_I was just mentally scarred and I thing I will have to see one of those muggle things what are they called finks, stinks?_

_Shrinks? _

_Yes those._

_Malfoy we have all been knowing for years that you have needed help._

_No I mean I really do need to see one now oh the things that my eyes have seen, my poor virgin eyes._

_snort Well, what scared my poor little ferret?_

_I saw McGonagall and Snape about to go at it!_

_EWWWW_

_Yes, ewww_

_My poor virgin mind_

_Ha-ha-ha you a virgin?_

_Why yes my little ferret I am a virgin unlike you_

_Who said I wasn't a virgin?_

_The whole school_

_You Granger should know better then to listen to those silly rumors that filter the hallway._

_Anyways McGonagall and Snape a secret love affair, the scandal._

_This is so Jerry Springer._

_You know Jerry Springer?_

_Of course everyone knows he's a wizard how do you think he gets all those freaks on t.v?_

_Love triangle._

_Yes, Granger and an ugle one._

_McGonagall the pimp._

_McGonagall with a pimp cane._

_McGonagall with a grill._

_McGonagall with a stripper outfit_

_Now that was just gross Malfoy_

_Well, as much as I enjoy taking with you note the sarcasm I have important things to attend to._

_I have to go eat._

_See you Granger._

_By my little ickle ferret._

Was he just civil?

Did she just call me her little ferret?

Great what to do now? thought Hermione.

"Hermione can I ask you something?"

"Why of course Blaise."

"Well you see there's this Hogesmade trip coming up and I just wanted to ask you..."

->-- ->-- ->-- ->-- ->-- ->-- ->-- ->-- ->--

**Well, my dear readers I have decided to leave it there. For those of you who read my A/N you should be glad if I can get an update at least once a month. Anyways I have a killer costume party to go to with hot guys. **

**Please Pretty Please Review and no Flames I know this chapter was bad so sue me! **


	9. I love you?

**A/N: Well due to the fact that I have time on my hands I have decided to update. Will you guys rewiew already? If you review then maybe I will be motivated to update faster, for those of you who actually like this fic.**

* * *

"Well? What is it that you want to ask me about?" Hermione said as she looked at Blaise who seemed to be fidgeting.

"Well, you see..."

"Yes,"

"You..see...there's this girl that I sort of kinda you know,"

"Sort of what?"

"Hermione would you just go with me to the Hogesmade trip and I'll tell you everything once your there it's just that it's really important and just please agree to this favor and go meet me there." Blaise practically begged.

Hermione turned and looked at the Slytherin boy, he looked so..adorable there looking at her with those mysterious. No wonder Ginny thinks that Blaise is sexy, because he sure is. "Sure Blaise, i'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks say 1o'clock?"

"Thank you so much, Hermione!" Blaise said as he hugged her and practically skipped off.

Wow he looks like a puppy on speed thought Hermione.

What Hermione didn't know was that she was not the only one that was there when Blaise had asked her to Hogesmade. Freakin Granger what does is she thinking going out with a Slytherin, thought Draco angrily as he stomped off somewhere to think.

My, my, this certainly brings a new twist to the game, thought Dumbledore as he stroked his long beard and walked off to find Professor McGonagall. On second thought maybe I shouldn't wouldn't want to be scarred like young Mister Malfoy.

**Draco P.0.V**

Why in the world is Granger going out with Zabini? thought Draco over and over again as he made his way to his favorite thinking place Moaning Myrtles bathroom, which she if you did give her the chance gave you good advice, although her wailing did get on his nerves once in a while.

"Hello, Draco."

"Hello, Myrtle."

Draco turned and looked at his surroundings and saw that their were a few buds lying around the floor, well looks like the stoners were here already. He knew that all the real freaks at this school liked to come and smoke the green stuff in this bathroom, rumor was that Professor Snape and Flitwick (?) were regular vistors here. It was a pretty creepy room with spiders running up the length of the wall and the water that was currently a little lower then his ankles. Any higher and we could have a pool party thought Draco.

"What bothers you today Draco?"

"Well, Myrtle there's this weird girl that is so hideous and vile, well I think you get the picture. Anyways the point is that one of my so called friends invited her out to eat."

"You're jealous, you're jealous!"

"Would you shut up Myrtle and stop talking?"

"I should start charging for my advice," said Myrtle to herself as she dived into her toilet.

I am in no way jealous of Beaver and Zabini thought Draco as he walked out more confident towards the Great Hall.

**Hermione's P.O.V**

Wow I wonder why Blaise asked me out to eat, it must be pretty important because he invited me to a place where we woud actually be seen. She continued to walke towards the Great Hall wondering why on earth one of the hottest guys in school would invite her out to eat.

"Hermione!"

"Yes, Ginny?"

"Hey, guess what I heard, I heard that Blaise asked you out to Hogesmade."

"Wow, how did you know?"

"The whole school knows did you not know that Malfoy was there and then he told Parkinson, and Parkinson has a bigger mouth then Lavender and Patil joined together."

"Yes, it's true Blaise asked me out to eat,"

"You have got to be the luckiest girl in Hogwarts!"

Hermione just nodded and went off with Ginny to sit at the Gryffindor table.

**Both P.O.V**

_Granger_

_What, ferret?_

_Don't you feel special? Getting asked out by a pure-blood?_

_Would you but out of my business?_

_Now all of Hogwarts will think that you're cheating on me now that's a scandal._

_Did you pay Zabini to ask you out?_

_Did you?_

_Did you pay for your face to look like that?_

_Ohh-ho-ho, that's a real good one._

_Shut up!_

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"Are you on drugs?"

"No, Ron I am not on drugs."

"Then why in the world are you going out with Zabini?"

"I'm not going out with Blaise, I just agreed to meet him at Hogesmade to talk about something."

"Well, if you're sure I won't stop you but be careful."

Over at the head table there was a very weird conversation going on.

**Head Table**

Dumbledore looked around and was watching his surroundings children were talking laughing and selling drugs. They thought he didn't know but he knew everything that went on at his school, he just let them think that they were smarter then him when they really weren't. Now he would let Ms. Granger and Mr. Zabini have their little date and see how it turned out. For once Dumbledore wasn't so sure how this would turn out.

"Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes, Albus?"

"Did you know that you are Hogwarts newest pimp?"

**Great Hall**

Hermione turned to see that Professor McGonagall was getting hit on the back by Dumbledore to the fact that she was choking. She seems to be doing that alot lately thought Hermione to herself.

_Granger._

_Granger._

_Granger would you just answer me?_

_What the freak do you want Malfoy._

_Potter looks like a retard._

_No he doesn't_

_Yes, he does._

_If you just want to talk to me to make fun of my friends then I would rather not listen to you._

_Well, I do have something important to tell you._

_Does the great Draco Malfoy sound nervous?_

_It's just that I sort of you know_

_Spit it out already_

_I love you!_

"Hermione are you okay?" asked Harry as he looked at Hermione who looked like she had just swallowed something very gross, she also looked a bit pale.

* * *

**Well that's the end of my chapter, I hope that you guys liked it, now what are you doing review, review, review.**

**A/N: I am pissed, if any of you guys want to know I am going through a very D/H moment right now, there's this guy in my neighborhood, who I have hated since kindergarden likewise with him. Anyways we hate each other so freakin much that he tee-peed my house and I egged his now it's like a prank war going on between usthe worst part is that he is extremely hot, I won't lie and that we're stuck working on this project together, where we have to spend time together, why were such good looks wasted on him? I just hope I don't kill him or I won't be able to update. Ohh-no he's at he door. **

**REVIEW!**


	10. Bonding and Baking Cakes

**Disclaimer: I if owned them then I wouldn't be writing this would I?**

**A/N Well, I don't know if you could call that a cliff-hanger, but I thought it was one, maybe I did a bad job on it? Anyways I am now updating once again, yeah for me and you. Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

"Hermione are you alright?" asked Harry again as he started to wave his hand in front of her face, I think she went into a state of shock thought Harry. 

_What did you just say?_

_I said...I said _

And then something happened "Ha-ha-ha!" and it continued sounding throughtout all the Great Hall.

_You should have seen your face, it was utterly ridiculous. You actually thought that I could fall in love with someone like you? A bushy beaver?_

_You sick twisted vile ferret I wish that you would just die. From now on consider our little conversations over._

_By the way people are staring at you. Goodbye._

"Hermione,"

"Please, don't throw peas at me Harry I can hear you just fine."

"Finally, I was trying to get your attention for the last five minutes."

"Yes, Harry I noticed."

"It didn't look like it." muttered Harry.

"What did you say?"

"I like your shoes."

"Why thank you Harry."

"So, why were you so spaced out?"

"It's she was thinking about that wonderful piece of eye-candy," stated Ginny.

"Gross, I don't have to have those mental images."

"I thought that you could handle anything ever since that incident with the pineapple and Ron," said Hermione.

"You just had to bring that up?" asked Harry, as he was slowly turning green similar to the color of the peas that he had been previously throwing at Hermione.

"La-la-la-la I can't here you." said Ginny as she stuck her fingers in her ears and turned away.

"You are such big babies."

"You have to get over that, I thought it was accident and it could have happened to anyone." said Ron as he emerged from his embrace from Lavender.

"Wait!"

Everyone jumped at the sound of Hermione's voice.

"How did this just happen?" asked Hermione as she pointed to Lavender and Ron.

"Well, you see Hermione I was walking minding my own business and then I saw Lavender sitting there in a state of shock."

"Go on." urged Hermione.

"You see she told me that she had walked in on something utterly horrid, it was...it was McGonagall and Snape all I can say is that she saw whips, chains oh the horror." said Ron as he shivered at the image that it created. "Back to my story, Lavender was so greatful that I was there for her in her time of need that she asked me to be her boyfriend." finished Ron.

"Well, that seems nice," said Hermione.

"You're okay with this aren't you Hermione?" asked Lavender.

"Of course I am," said Hermione as she got up and hugged them both.

"Good, because we thought, you know."

"You thought that I liked you didn't you?" asked Hermione.

"Well, yeah."

"No, Ron I have never liked you more then a friend. You're like a brother to me."

"Now, what's up with Malfoy seems like Dumbledore's been letting him smoke his pipe?" said Ginny.

"Oh, nothing probably just found out that I don't know he doesn't have to marry Parkinson or something." said Lavender.

"Yeah, that's probably it," said Ron as he looked to the still laughing Malfoy.

"So, what about you're big date with Zabini?" asked Lavender.

"I don't know, he just wants to ask me something important."

"Maybe he wants to marry you?" asked Harry.

"I don't know at least I don't think that Harry."

"Sure, whatever or don't tell me you're going to pop a biscuit?" asked Ginny.

"What?" asked Hermione

"You've made a cake." said Ginny.

"Sorry, but I don't follow you."

"You're pregneat." she finally said.

"What Hermione you're PREGEANT?" asked Lavender.

"No, I am not pregneat," Hermione stated.

"Well, alright I knew that you would never do such a un-hermioneish thing." Ron said.

The next couple of minutes they spent talking about what they were going to do at Hogesmade and winter Holidays. Finally they were sent to their next class of the day which was Transfiguration today.

"Students will you please settle down." said McGonagall as she stared at the chattering students Hogesmade weekend was only a day away and they were all talking about this and that.

"Yes, Mister Finnigan." said McGonagall as she noticed Seamus' hand up in the air.

"Professor, I just wanted to know how you feel about being the new Pimp of Hogwarts, you must feel pretty proud. You know, with your age and all."

"10 points from Gryffindor and please don't say such nonsense again." McGonagall said as her nostrils flared.

"Psst, mate you don't think that McGonagall is half-dragon or something, cause I've only seen Norbert do that." said Ron as he tapped Harry who was next to him.

Hermione was scribbling away taking notes on what McGonagall was saying.

_Granger._

_Granger._

_Granger, would you dam stop ignoring me and answer already. I know you can not resist my sex appeal._

_Right now I am snorting Malfoy._

"Hermione do you need something?"

"No, Neville but thank you for asking."

_Well, since you apparently aren't going to talk much I'll do the talking. I heard that you're expecting Zabini's baby and that the reason he invited you to Hogesmade is so that you will decide when the wedding will be, since you don't want you're child to be called a bastard._

_Whoever told you this, Malfoy has their head stuck up their ass, therefore they couldn't hear properly that I also said that I was not expecting Blaise's child. And that I have no clue why he has invited me to Hogesmade._

_Whatever Granger. If you keep thinking that then maybe one day it will come true. I really don't think this is doing any good for your image. First they thought that you were cheating on me but that was only a thought. Now they are sure that you have made a cake with the enemy._

_What are you talking about?_

_You know Zabini is your enemy._

_I don't know what you're talking about._

_Quit playing dumb Granger you know that he's your enemy._

_You know, if he was my enemy then I wouldn't have agreed to have gone out with him to Hogesmade. I don't tend to have lunch with my enemy._

_Like you don't tend to talk with them inside their heads._

_You're such..such..._

_Such a sexy beast, I know I am._

_I will not anwer you Malfoy because you will just twist my words and I for one do not appreciate that._

_Whatever you say Granger._

_Malfoy why do you manage to sound aragont and pompous even in your thoughts._

_How do you manage to sound like a bossy know it all?_

_Malfoy, will you please burn in hell?_

_Only if you come down with me._

_Sod off._

_Sorry but I can't_

_Wanker_

_I know I am._

_You're sick Malfoy, you know that._

_Then I better not tell you._

_Tell me what?_

_Well you see I am enjoying a rather intimate moment with my hand. My hand and I are right now bonding._

_Ewww! I did not need to know that._

_You just ruined the moment Granger._

_You are not to disturb a man when he is bonding._

_You were the one talking to me while you were doing those horrid things. _

_I really don't want to know what you do while you're alone Malfoy._

_Don't tell me Granger that you never you know._

_Why would I do that?_

_So you'ver never bonded._

_No_

_That is like inhumane I bet that even Potty and Weasel have bonded._

_EEEEEWWWWWWWWW_

_Not together._

_Oh, but that is still gross._

_So, Granger are you really serious?_

_About what?_

_The Hermione Granger acting dumb, what had the world come to?_

_So you've never bonded._

_I told you already that I have never and will never do that in my whole entire life._

_Just keep saying that and maybe one day it will come true._

_You are extremely twisted._

_Thank You, it took years of practice to become like this._

_It's times like this that I actually feel sorry for your parents._

_What for having to live with such a goregous person like me and feeling bad?_

_Again Malfoy you think to highly of yourself._

_Name someone that is hotter then me._

_Orlando Bloom_

_What you mean that freak elf?_

_Don't call him that, he is really hot._

_Sure, I am told that I was hotter then him._

_By, who a blind lady or man?_

_You know you can't stand my hottness I can see it in your eyes in the hall. There's lust there you're just waiting to pounce on me, aren't you Granger._

_Why yes, Malfoy. I am waiting to pounce on you and rip out your organs tie them around you're head and drag you throught the Great Hall singing Joy to World at the top of my lungs._

_Granger, I think that you really should see a stink._

_Shrink_

_Yes, one of those things I think that after years of therapy and anger management you will one day be able to look at me and not want to ravage me in the Great Hall with people watching._

_Whatever you say Malfoy._

_Class if over Granger and Potter must be poking you by now._

Sure enough Harry was poking Hermione trying to wake her out of her stupor.

"Hermione are you sure you're okay, cause you keep spacing out, I think you need to sleep or something."

"Yes, Harry I'll try to sleep some more tonight."

The rest of day went as usual with Draco making rude remarks and provoking Hermione to space out at the most importune moments.

One more day until my going out with or meeting with Blaise thought Hermione as she went to sleep that night.

_You really should try bonding._

_Shut up!_

_Anger management, maybe you should try the green stuff._

_Are you insinuating that I should use drugs?_

_Why, yes I am._

_Go to hell._

_Bite me._

_Hey that's my line._

_I know._

_Go away._

_See you Granger._

* * *

**A/N: So did you hate it love it, please review, but no flames. I am facing a serious crisis I have to juggle three boys that want to go out with pluse the fact that the guy I hate keeps slaking off it's currently 9:24 p.m. and I am typing this while there is a party raging on in my house. I'll give the guy a piece of my mind tomorrow. He has to work on the project also. Sorry I was ranting there, but REVIEW, PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE?**

**GREEN FLAMES **


	11. I'm Sorry

**A/N: I would like to thank my following reviewers for congradulating and telling me that my chapter was not lame.**

Hawaiian-Rachael and ErikandChristine **Now I will continue, but before I do I can't stand him! I just want him to move! I officially hate my neighbor/project partner. We're back on no speaking terms and he totally embaressed, me the other day.**

**Disclaimer: No, it's not mine.**

* * *

"Raisy, shakey, shine and wakey," said a very excited Ginny.

"What is wrong with you? How do you get in here?" asked Hermione who covered herself. "By the way, that didn't make sense."

"What am I not allowed as an american citizen to excersise my rights?"

"Two problems. One you're not american we're english. And two I don't think that's a right."

"Someone's having a cow,"

"Why do you guys constantly bring up my dairy producing abilities?" asked Hermione.

"Never mind," said Ginny "we have to get you ready for Blaise."

"I am not going to look pretty for him he can like me as I am," said Hermione "It's like I'm going to marry him."

"According to the rumors."

"Don't tell me you believe them," cut Hermione.

"You have two hours to get ready."

"What!" yelled Hermione. "Why'd you wake me up this late?"

"It's because I tried and you bit me," said Ginny as she showed Hermione her bandaged index finger.

"Sorry," said a sheepish Hermione.

"It's alright," answered Ginny.

"Might as well get ready," muttered Hermione as she made her to the shower. As she finished drying off Hermione finally realized why she felt strange. Malfoy hadn't bothered her I should feel happy thought Hermione, then why do I feel weird that he's not annoying me? Hermione brushed away those unnerving thoughts as she changed into a pair of slightly ripped jeans and a red shirt with a gold lion she was after all a true Gryffindor.

"Finally," said Ginny, as Hermione held her wild hair up in a messy bun and walked outside with Ginny.

"We have about an hour before you meet Blaise," said Ginny, "make that 40 minutes, because we still have to get there."

After a few minutes of walking in silence Hermione asked Ginny something. "Ginny do you know who Harry likes?"

"I don't know," said Ginny "I'm glad though."

"Oh, I thought it was you," said Hermione.

"Nah, it isn't me it would never work."

"Well, I want to know who it is," said Hermione

"Wow, you have 10 minutes till your date."

"What?"

"Well, if you didn't stop to solve all those problems." said Ginny.

"It's my duty as Head Girl," said Hemrione

"I don't see Malfoy doing good deeds, imagine that the day that Malfoy becomes Mother Theresa."

Hermione face fell slightly at the name of Malfoy was he angry or something?

"I'll meet you in one hour at Zonko's," said Hermione as she walked off.

"That's a short date." said Ginny.

"We're just having lunch!" shouted Hermione.

_Malfoy_

_Malfoy_

_Malfoy_

_Looks like the tables are turned_

_What?_

_It's usually me who tries to get your attention_

_Man looks like someone swallowed gilly-weed_

_What are you talking about Granger?_

_It's that dare I say it you sound depressed and angry you sound bad._

_Well thank you for noticing, aren't you going to be late for you date?_

_No, I'm walking in right now_

_You know what? Leave me alone, alright_

_I hope you feel better...Draco_

**Draco P.O.V**

Did she just call me Draco and did she just say she wants me to feel better? thought Draco as he walked into Honeydukes. Chocolate always helped him feel better.

**Hermione P.O.V**

Oh, crap why did I just call him Draco? He must think I like him. Why was he angry? Did he get in trouble? Is Snape really Batman? different thoughts traveled through her head when.

**Three Broomsticks**

"Hermione, over here!" yelled Blaise.

Hermione walked over towards Blaise. He had found a table at the back of the room and had apparently taken the liberty to order for both of them.

"Right on time I see," said Blaise as Hermione took a seat across him.

"Yes. I'm here now what do you need to ask me?"

"Right to the point," said Blaise.

"Of course," stated Hermione.

"Well you see,"

"Yes, my eyes work very well."

"Alright, i'll get right to the point then I know you're quite good friends with Ginerva Weasley."

"Yes, I am friends with Ginny, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Lots, I fear that I have fallen in love with Ginny," said Blaise seriously, and for a moment Hermione went quiet.

"I..I don't know what to say, this is just so sudden. Wow, I just don't know what I can do to help."

"Well, I just need you to tell me what she likes."

"Sure, I'll help you Blaise, and my opinion is that you and Ginny would make a great couple."

"Thanks," said Blaise.

"...she also loves red roses," said Hermione.

"Well, looks like we spent two hours talking about Ginny,"

"Two hours?" said Hermione "that's one more hour then I told Ginny."

"Well, I need to be off," said Blaise. "start planning my plan to win over the heart of Ginny Weasley."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow and why does everyone look slightly disgusted?"

"It's a good thing that you came here after Madame Rosmerta escorted McGonagall and Snape out."

"What?" asked Hermione.

"You would think that they never heard of a little thing called PDA, I mean several people almost gagged, seems like thy decided to go public."

"Wow, this would make the prophet."

"Bye then," said Blaise as he walked off.

Hermione then walked off to Zonko's where she was met by a pretty amusing sight. Draco Malfoy was chasing around a very angry Ginny Weasley.

"Come on Weaslette, where is she?"

"Leave me alone! I told you she's on her date!" shouted Ginny as she threw a box at Malfoy's head.

Hermione watched in amusement as she saw Malfoy continue to follow Ginny.

"Hermione!" shouted Ginny.

"Hi, did you miss me?"

"Please, tell ferret to leave me alone, he's been following me for the last hour asking for you."

_Ahh, you missed me?_

_Are you kidding? Me, Draco Malfoy ultra hot playboy, actually be worrying over a mud-blood?_

_Alright, forget that I ever worried about you_

"Fine," said Malfoy as he stepped in front of Hermione.

"Fine," said Hermione as she stared up into Draco's blazing eyes.

"Wow," said Ginny.

"What?"

"Well, it would seem that Malfoy has feelings for you."

"You've got to be kidding me," said Hermione as she made her way back to the castle.

"...yeah and I saw it with my own eyes Hermione and Draco are over, they called it quits they looked pretty angry," said a Hufflepuff Girl.

"Not another rumor" whined Hermione.

"Yes, it seems that you're the talk of Hogwarts this year."

"That feels good to know," said Hermione. "you know what Ginny? I'm going to take a nap."

"Alright, I'll be down in the common room," said Ginny as she curled up in the armchair to read the newest issue of Witch Weekly.

_Granger_

_Granger_

_I'm sorry_

_What?_

Hermione was extremely puzzled as she tried to contact Malfoy again in vain. I really need a nap thought Hermione as she dozed off. Once she woke up, Hermione made her way down to the common room.

"You missed dinner," said Ron.

"Yeah, I was sleepy."

"Harry can I borrow your cloak?" asked Hermione.

"Sure," said Harry.

Once she had the cloak Hermione made her way to the kitchens. Hermione pulled off the cloak to tickle the pair.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

**A/N: So did you guys like that chapter or what? Help save kitties and review. **

**Also who should the mystery character be? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	12. Crossdresser

**Disclaimer: Yes, they are mine...Oh, who am I kidding they all belong to J.K. Rowling, but the plot is all mine!**

**A/N: Well, here goes another wonderful chapter for those of you who actually read this fic. You, crazy people you, maybe that's why I love all of you. **

* * *

"What are you doing here?" retorted Hermione.

"I am here because I could not bear the fact that you are not here near me, and I lay awake thinking that you might also be here."

"Zabini, I didn't know that you were so dramatic," said Hermione "besided aren't you carying a torch for Ginny?"

"Why, yes you are right," said Blaise as he put his hands up to his heart. "My heart only beats due to fact that it is waiting to be presented to Ginny."

"Seriously Zabini, are you sure that you aren't hanging around with Dumbledore a little too much?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind," said Hermione as she reached out to tickle the pear.

"Miss Hermione," said a very happy Dobby. "What brings you here? You not trying to feed elves green leaf again to agree with your plan?" asked Dobby as his eyes widened in horror.

"You tried to drug the elves?" asked a shocked Blaise.

"Well, if they only realize that they are brainwashed and that they should not be working for anybody." said Hermione.

"You tried to drug the elves."

"Would you get over that already?" I only tried that two times and that's it.

"Whatever you say,"

"What would you like?"

"I would like chocolate chip cookie dough ice-cream," said Hermione.

"I would like chocolate cake," said Blaise.

"As you wish," said Dobby.

"I could help," said Hermione.

"NO!" shouted several house-elves as they shook their heads until they looked that they were about to fall off their bony little shoulders.

"What did you do?" said Blaise.

"We do not speak of that incident," said Dobby as he went by carry a bowl of cake batter.

"You tried to drug them didn't you?" asked Blaise.

"Of course not," said Hermione. "I was just trying to improve my cooking skills and I accidently caught fire to several of the elves hair."

Blaise took the time to check the house-elves and sure enough several of them had bald spots around their heads. "You know you should be put to jail for cruelty to magical creatures." said Blaise.

"It was an accident," said Hermione "it could have happened to anyone."

Blaise let out a snort.

"Your food is ready," said a house-elf as she handed the bowls to Blaise and Hermione.

"So how is your plan going?" asked Hermione as she and Blaise made her way out of the kitchens towards their common rooms.

"You mean plan C.G.W?" asked Blaise.

"What?" said Hermione.

"Capture Ginny Weasley's heart," said Blaise "that plan is going quite well, if I do say so myself."

"Well, can I have a hint?" asked Hermione.

"Sure, why not you see my plan so far is to send little secret admirer cards and presents," said Blaise as he sounded that he was very proud of the plan that he concoted.

"That's a pretty good plan altough it does sound a bit cliche." said Hermione. They had reached the point where Blaise had to travel down to the Slytherin dorms and Hermione had to go back up to the Gryffindor tower.

"Yeah, so, goodnight Hermione," said Blaise as he gave her a quick hug.

"Goodnight," said Hermione as she walked up the staircase.

"By the way," shouted Blaise "cool cloak," and with that he disappeared.

Hermione was almost to the portrait of the fat lady when she felt someone grab her arm.

Draco Malfoy was downstairs when he saw Blaise and Hermione sharing a good hug. Probably coming back from a good shag, thought Draco as he was slowly seething with anger. Why am I feeling like this he thought. Why were they down there? Why can't I feel my foot? Why is Barney purple? Draco pushed away all those questions and decided that he wanted some answers even if he would never find out why Barney was purple.

"Granger," hissed Malfoy as he turned her around to face him, which wasn't that hard since he had her pinned to the wall.

"Let go of me you evil cross dressing whore." spat Hermione.

"I don't cross dress," said an indignant Malfoy.

"So that time in 5th year.."

"That was just a dare that I took, and Malfoy's never back down from a dare," said Draco as he remembered the incident where Hermione had caught him performing one of Pansy's twisted dare.

"Would you mind letting me go?" asked Hermione.

"No," said Draco.

"Why?"

"Because, I want some answers,"

"Will you let me go?" asked Hermione.

"Maybe,"

"Fine, ask your stupid questions,"

"Why is Barney purple?"

"I mean what were you doing with Zabini?"

"Are you stalking me or something?" asked Hermione.

"Of course not," said Draco.

"Sure, whatever?" said Hermione.

"Why aren't you putting up a fight?" asked Draco.

"Because I don't want to hurt your poor male ego," said Hermione. "I could escape from you any second, but I know men get hurt easily so I'm acting like the victim."

"You are.." but Draco didn't get to finish his sentence as Hermione turned her face and bit down hard on his arm and then took the chance to kick both his chins hard and ran to the fat lady portrait.

_Told you so_

_I...I...I am going...to get...yyoou for that_

_Whatever_

_At least I don't shag people for money_

_That..that_

Hermione didn't finish her sentence as she ran up to her dorm and threw herself on her pillows. I shouldn't let him affect me like this she thought. But, he has said worse and I don't flinch why? she asked herself. I really need to stop eating ice-cream she thought.

_Granger_

_Granger_

_Granger_

"Would you leave me alone Malfoy?" said Hermione

"Hermione Malfoy isn't here," said Lavender.

"What?" said Hermione

"You were muttering Mafloy's name in your sleep it was a bit creepy," said Ginny.

"How are you always here?" asked Hermione.

"Lavender let me in," said Ginny.

"So what has Malfoy been doing to you?" asked Ginny.

"Nothing," said Hermione.

"Sure," said Ginny as she moved to let Hermione walk past her to get to the closet.

"All I did was partially beat him up," said Hermione as she threw her p.j's out the closet. At least I had the energy to do that thought Hermione.

"What?"

"He pinned me against a wall and I bit him and kicked his shins," said Hermione.

"When did this happen?" asked Ginny.

"Yesterday night," said Hermione as she walked out in her Hogwart's robes. "When I borrowed Harry's cloak to grab something to eat,"

"Ohh," said Ginny.

* * *

"Miss Granger if you are not going to pay attention in my class then leave," said Snape.

"Sorry, Professor," said Hermione as she started to take notes.

_Wow, McGonagall and Snape called it quits_

_Shut up Malfoy_

_Apparently she had a wild affair with Filch._

_Do your work_

_Whatever you say Granger_

_I know who Potty likes._

_Who?_

_The name of the very special girl rhymes with tuna_

_Luna_

_Bingo_

_I'm still not talking to you_

_Sure and what are we doing now._

_Malfoy shut up_

_I don't take orders from the likes of you_

"Oww!"

"Mister Malfoy would you please stop making noises in my class?"

Malfoy continued to rub his head where Hermione had thrown one of her books at the back of his head.

For a girl she has quite an arm thought Snape. He had seen Granger throw it at Draco's pointy face and decided not to pay attention due to the fact that he was pretty sure that he was going to win the bet and he got to keep his Batman cape.

"You have all finished the polyjuice potion and now you will be working on another potion, you will be working on the Aquas Potion." said Snape "can any of you tell me what it is."

"Yes, Ms. Granger,"

"The Aquas potion is a potion that if you pour it onto another item that item would turn into water, it is very handy when you are doing trips where you will be walking alot."

'Yes,"

"Now, I will pair you into partners again," said Snape. Finally I can the two greatest enemies against each other.

"...Potter, Zabini...Granger, Malfoy," finished Snape.

"Oh no," muttered Hermione as she slowly took her stuff to go sit with the bouncing ferret.

"Why, Granger how are you?"

"Piss off,"

"Tut, tut, tut what language from the Headgirl herselft." said Draco as he shook his head. "what are mini bookworms in training going to think of their hero now?"

"Let's get started," said Hermione.

"So if you weren't sleeping with Zabini what were you doing?" asked Draco a few minutes till the end of class.

"Nothing that concerns you," said Hermione

"I think that you and him would make a good couple," said Draco as he grabed his things and walked out the door as soon as they were dismissed.

Was..did..did he just sound angry? thought Hermione as she walked towards lunch.

Hermione walked through school in a daze wondering why Malfoy was so touchy all of a sudden when he used to not give a care in what she did.

Great I just blew it now Granger probably thinks that I like her thought Draco. Which I don't he thought.

Ahh, just get out of my head thought Hermione angrily as she turned over in her bed again.

* * *

"So is our plan working?" whispered a cloaked person to another.

"Not yet we have to start phase two,"

* * *

**A/N: This chapter didn't have much in it but the next chapter will be much better with much more stuff. So, tell me what you thought and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I hope you guys liked it seems a bit boring but it will get way better I think...**


	13. Are you on drugs?

**A/N: Aren't you guys happy? I'm updating again. Well, I have some good and bad news. The good news is that I'm getting a new flat screen t.v. for Christmas the bad news is that I'm going to Aspin this year and I won't be able to update for almost 3 weeks. My parents banned computers and cell phones because we're supposed to 'bond' so either I will finish this fic before I leave which is 12/15/05 or you'll have to wait till next year.**

**Disclainer Yes, it's true they're NOT mine. : (**

* * *

"Granger!" shouted a very angry Draco. "You are so..so infuriating!"

Hermione just stared at the blonde boy who looked like he could have a major heart attack any second. It was very fun to mess with his head. They were currently in potions one week had passed since they had begun to work on their potions project together. Hermione could have sworn that Snape did this on purpose just for his own sick pleasure. During that week Draco lost an eyebrow and Hermione grew a tail also Professor McGonagall and Snape had gotten back together to everyone's dissapointment.

"Mister and Mrs. Malfoy," hissed Snape.

"Hey!"

"I was adressing you like that since you won't stop bickering like a married couple," explained Snape. "Now tell me what is it this time? Did Ms. Granger say that your twinkie is small or did Mr. Malfoy say that your parents are really the squirel queen and Tarzan?"

"No," pouted Draco.

"Then what was it?"

"She was staring at me,"

Oh great thought Snape, just what I need.

"Only because you started," said Hermione.

"Like I would ever be staring at you," huffed Draco, "the only reason I was looking at you was to see if a bird actually did live in that mess that you called hair, since Pansy told me it was true."

"Wow, and you believe Parkinson?"

_Just because my hair does not stick to my head like yours doesn't mean you can make fun of it._

_Ah, resorting to mind language_

_Like you don't_

_Granger why don't you like me?_

_Huh?_

_Why don't you like me? I don't understand a reliable source told me that I am a very likeable person._

_Did you hit your head. No wait, was this person on drugs when they told you that. I find a toad more likeable than you._

_No, why?_

_You're just asking why I don't like when we're almost out of school in a few months?_

_No time like the present_

_You really are a piece of work_

_Answer my question Granger, it's not that hard._

_Fine_

_Thank You_

_I don't like you because _

"Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Granger would you please stop making eyes at each other it's quite weird you look like constipated frogs that I once had to deal with," said Snape

* * *

"Hermione!" yelled Harry. Why must I always resort to food throwing thought Harry as he picked up a piece of apple and flung it at her head.

"Oww!" said Hermione as she rubbed her head. "Harry why must you always feel the need to throw things at me?"

"I wouldn't throw so many things at you if you weren't so spaced out all the time," said Harry. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine Harry," assured Hermione.

"Hey!" said Ginny.

"Hello," said Hermione

"Well," said Ginny.

"Well what?" asked Hermione.

"Are you and Blaise going to go out again? Or was it just a one time thing?"

"I'm not sure," answered Hermione.

"What?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know, I doubt that he will,"

"And speaking of the devil," said Ginny.

Blaise Zabini sauntered over towards the Gryffindor table. Of courses he didn't strut since Malfoy had supposedly copyrighted his 'sturt' and besides Zabinis are leaders not followers and he would never be caught doing something that Malfoy's did, other then the smirk since all Slytherins were the masters of smirking other then Crabbe and Goyle it suprised Blaise that they knew how to tie their shoes.

"Hello, Hermione,"

"Hi, Blaise. How are you?"

"Well other then the fact that my heart only beats to the fact that only the thought of you lets me live,"

"Alright, Blaise drugs are not the answer to your problems," said Hermione.

"For some people it is," muttered Ron who was eying the conversation with distaste.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing,"

"So, Hermione there's another Hogesmade weekend coming up so would you mind going with me?" asked Blaise.

"Sure, I would love to go with you," answered Hermione.

"Well then, I bid you adieu, fair lady." said Blaise as he made his way back towards the Slytherin table.

"I guess you were wrong," said Ginny as she turned towards Hermione.

"About what?" asked the elder Gryffindor.

"You said that Blaise wouldn't ask you out again and voila!"

" I said I doubted it."

"Whatever,"

_Granger_

_What do you want?_

_I heard you're going to shag Zabini again._

_Malfoy you need to shut you're mouth._

_It's not even open_

_Leave me alone._

_So where are you shagging him this time?_

_On your bed like always_

**SLYTHERIN TABLE**

"Draco, man are you alright?" asked Blaise.

"You need to get out of my bed." said Draco.

"What? I'm not even in your bed." said Blaise.

"...shagging...my bed...clean...elves..." muttered Draco.

"You're going to shag house elves on your clean bed? Mate, I knew you were into some freaky stuff but this is just too weird."

"Of course not you dolt!" yelled Draco. "What is the deal between you and Granger?" asked Draco slightly calmer.

"Oh," said Blaise "you're jealous."

"Of course not you idiot."

"Well, if you want to know it's nothing serious..yet."

"So, it's the usual?"

"Maybe..maybe not. That's why I asked her out again."

"I need to leave," said Draco as he walked off towards the lake.

* * *

_I heard you're going out with Zabini again_

_And?_

_Just wanted to know when the baby was due._

_Would you stop with that crap, I am not pregneat!_

_Whatever, Brown sure has grown_

_Would you stop commenting on people_

_Jealous_

_Of course, like always I'm just yearing to be clasped to you bossom again_

_Are you on drugs?_

_Yes, Malfoy_

"I knew it!"

"Mister Malfoy would you stop talking in my class," said Professor McGonagall as she tapped Draco's desk with her wand.

* * *

_Leave me alone_

_Granger I didn't do anything_

_Oh no!_

_What?_

_I need to go see a shrink_

_You just realize that._

_Because I'm imagining things, never mind Ginny was just tapping my head._

_She-weasel?_

_Don't call her that!_

Hermione for a second thought that Malfoy was actually hitting her head and then she turned around to find out that Ginny was behind her.

"Yes, Ginny,"

"Soo,"

"Out with it," said Hermione.

"Nothing," said Ginny "I just wanted to talk,"

"You still don't know who Harry's mystery girl is do you?" asked Hermione.

"No," said Ginny.

"I wish that he would tell us," said Hermione.

At that momen Harry walked in through the portrait hole and he looked quite happy.

"Good night," said Harry as walked towards the boy's dormitories.

"You and Blaise are Hogwart's hottest couple," said Ginny.

"We're not together,"

"According to the poll in the girl's bathroom,"

"There's a poll?"

"I'm going to bed,"

"Good night, Ginny" said Hermione after a few more minutes Hermione also headed upstairs.

_Bonding is fun_

_Eww, gross I don't need to know that._

_LIke you never do it Granger_

_No, I dont Goodnight, Malfoy._

_G'night Granger._

* * *

"Is it working?"

"Yes, but we still need a bit more work,"

That was the conversation shared as two robed people walked off.

* * *

**A/N: so did you like it? I wonder who those people are? I need more reviews to be motivated to write faster. So...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	14. It Looks Better On Me

**A/N: Hey look another update I'm on a roll.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly they are not mine.**

* * *

"When is our plan going into action?"

"Soon, very soon,"

"Is it going to work?"

"Of course." With that the once again cloaked people who were previously robed walked off.

"Harry, mate!" shouted Ron.

"Yeah,"

"Are we still going to Hogesmade together?"

"No," said Harry.

"What?"

"Because you see, I have a date."

"Ginny, you didn't tell me you and Harry got back together." said Ron.

"We didn't," answered Harry.

"Then..who?"

"Someone," said Harry as he walked off to meet his date.

"Do you think he's angry?"

"Of course not Ronnie," said Lavender.

"Aren't you going to ge tready for your big date with Blaise?"

"Ginny, I don't have to get ready for anyone."

"Sure you don't."

"Ginny would you please stop thinking i'm going to marry Blaise? I mean why get ready for a man that you have already shagged in every room of this school? Ginny are you alright?" asked Hermione since Ginny wa apparently choking on her food.

"That was just a joke," said Hermione as she patted Ginny's back.

"You shouldn't joke like that."

"Are you jealous?" said a surprised Hermione.

"Of course not," said Ginny.

"Well, i'm off,"

"Have fun on your date."

"Oh, I will," said Hermione as she walked off toward where Filch was letting the students walk off. I can use this to my advantage thought Hermione. Ginny's new found jealousy of Blaise would help in having Blaise win over Ginny's heart.

"Hey, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go,"

_Granger_

_Granger_

_Malfoy_

_Granger_

_Malfoy_

_Granger stop that!_

_What do you want Malfoy?_

_Your boyfriend Potty is cheating on you. _

_I thought my boyfriend was Blaise._

_What? So you're going out with Zabini?_

_No, Malfoy so what are you talking about?_

_I mean that this world is going to be filled with big eyed freaks that are loony loony loony._

_Luna Lovegood?_

_And Bingo was his name-o_

_Harry's going out with Luna? And I won't even mention the fact that you make Barney scared by singing muggle songs._

"Hermione," said Blaise for he sixth time.

"Oh, i'm sorry Blaise, what were you saying?"

"I was saying if you would like to stop at the bookstore."

"Yes, sure, why not."

"Are you alright?" asked Blaise.

"Yes, i'm fine," said Hermione as she walked into the bookstore.

"Well, it's you looked a little spaced out," said Blaise.

"No, it was because I was thinking about the graduation feast it's only two months away and as head girl I have to plan it."

"You mean the one you have to plan with my good friend Draco?"

"Unfortunatley, you guys are friends?" asked Hermione as she grabbed a book and headed towards a seat, which was a lovecouch.

"Yeah, we were raised together it doesn't look like it right?"

"Well no, it doesn't," said Hermione who was leafing through the book.

"Look," said Blaise.

"What?"

"It has your picture,"

Hermione leaned over to look at where Blaise was pointing it had her picture it was a book about who helped defeat Voldemort.

"Yeah, it is."

**Draco P.O.V**

Hey there goes beaver and Zabini thought Draco as he saw Hermione and Blaise step into the new bookstore. Figures that they would go there on a date. Might as well go and see what they're doing. Draco thought as he walked into the bookstore. They look pretty cozy to me he thought looking at Zabini all smug having the hottest girl in school leaning over him. Where did that come from? I don't like Granger even though she does look good in those shorts. I need to stop thinking this thought Draco as he banged his head against the bookshelf.

**End Draco P.O.V**

_Malfoy to learn something you must read the book not try to stick it in your head._

_What do want Granger?_

_Nothing_

_Aren't you on a date with Zabini?_

_No, he left right now_

_He ditched you!_

_No he didn't_

"Whatever you want to belive Granger," drawled Malfoy into Hermione's ear.

"How did you get here?" asked Hermione but it was a bad thing because her lips brushed against Draco's lips.

"I have to go," said Hermione as she ran off.

She kissed me! thought Draco as he walked off towards the castle.

It seems that I might win after all thought Dumbledore as he walked off out of the bookstore with a twinkle in his eyes. I can't wait to have Serverus' Batman cape, it looks better on me anyway.

* * *

**A/N: Not much humor in this one I was trying to make this one a bit more serious there will be more humor in the next chapter.**


	15. I'm Falling For

**A/N: I'm back, I just got back home. So now I can update sooner. Yeah!**

**Disclaimer: I can only wish.**

* * *

He kissed me! thought Hermione as she made her way to the castle. Well, actually I kissed him, if only his pointy face hadn't been in the way, actually it didn't feel pointy quite soft. I need to snap out of it. Let's blame it on the drugs. Wait, I don't do drugs. Hermione continued her inside battle.

"Hey!"

"Hello, Blaise,"

"You look a bit drugged out and were you talking to yourself?"

"No, and I have creative discussions,"

"Sure, here i'll walk you to the castle we were on a date."

"Sure, why not," said Hermione as Blaise drapped his arm over her shoulders and walked up towards the castle.

**Draco P.O.V**

It was nothing, it was nothing chanted Draco over and over. No! How dare she, the evil two-timing tarzan child is cheating on me! Shit, that came out wrong we're nothing, but is that what she does goes and kiss other men while she's on a date. Wait, she was on a date this will be good, he thougt as he ran up the rest of the way.

**Great Hall**

"See you, Hermione,"

"Thank you, Blaise," said Hermione as she sat down between Ron and Ginny.

"I thougnt you didn't like him," said Ginny.

"No, he's just a friend, a really close friend," Hermione mentally patted herself on the back as she watched Ginny clench her fists under the table.

"I don't approve of you seeing him," said Ron, "but I guess it's better then you snogging Malfoy."

"Yeah, well..." Hermione didn't get to finish at that momen Draco had climbed onto the Slytherin table.

"What is wrong with Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"He's saying something," said Ginny.

**Slytherin Table**

Draco stood up on the table and said, "Prepare yourselves Hogwarts, because what you are about to hear is completely shocking." he said in a dramatic voice. "As you all may know, Hermione Granger, our Head Girl has been going out with my good friend Blaise Zabini,"

"Would you stop it," muttered Blaise, "and since when have I been your good friend?"

"As I way saying earlier today Hermione Granger snogged me, yes it's true she snogged me, this is proof," he said as he enlarged a piece of paper he had been holding in his hand.

**Great Hall**

Gasp!

The picture was the one where Hermione had turned and brushed her lips against Malfoy's

"As you see our Golden Girl is quite sneaky," said Draco

"Wait who's that in the background?" shouted a Ravenclaw.

"Ahh! Burn it! My eyes!" shouted a Hufflepuff.

In the background of the picture there was McGonagall and Snape as you would say going at it like rabbits, and in a public bookstore no less!

"Bloody hell," muttered Ron as the shock of finding Hermione and McGonagall causing him to faint.

"Ronnie, Ronnie," said Lavender as she tried to shake Ron awake.

"Serverus and I were no where near that bookstore, and she is to hideous to be me," stated McGonagall.

Dumbledore turned to look at the Professor sitting next to him and that of the picture, they looked exactly alike. "You're right Professor, there is no way that a deputy headmistress would do that,"

"You're absolutely right, Albus,"

_Malfoy...there are no words to describe what you have done!_

_Ahh, I beg to differ I would call it revealing._

_I did not intentionally kiss you!_

_Sure you didn't, I knew that one day my sex appeal would get to you it was just a matter of time till you fell for the Malfoy charm_

_Shut up!_

_Make me_

With that comment Hermione stood up with the eyes of everyone watching her and stopmed over towards the Slytherin table.

"Draco Malfoy, that was not a kiss! That was a total accident, i'm really shocked that you would actually admit to the school that you let a mud-blood touch you, much less kiss you! You know what, and you thing that every girl is just waiting to be kissed by you! Well you're wrong! To prove I don't like you look!" shouted Hermione as she straddled Blaise's lap grabbed his shirt collar and kissed him.

**Draco's P.O.V**

I can't believe it she had the nerve to yell at me, and now she's snogging Zabini in front of everyone. Zabini better let go..whoah, where did that come from? I don't have feelings for Granger.

"Stop it!" he found himself shouting.

**Hermione's P.O.V**

I don't know what took over me, but I honestly don't know why i'm here spit-swapping with Zabini, thought Hermione as her hands went thourgh Blaise's hair, and Blaise wrapped his arms around her waist. Although this will make Ginny jealous. Did Malfoy just tell us to stop, he sounds angry, thought Hermione as she turned around to look at him.

**End P.O.V**

The Great Hall had falled silent at the little exchange. First Hermione appeared ready to kill Draco then she started snogging Zabini. Now Draco looked ready to kill Blaise.

_Didn't know you cared_

_Don't flatter yourself Granger_

_Why did you do it then?_

_Weaslette looked about ready to kill you, and I don't want blood on my robes_

Hermione turned around and saw that Ginny looked ready to tear someone limb from limb, while Ron had apparently fainted again. Hermione got off Blaise and returned to her previous seat. The Great Hall continued to be silent. When Harry stood up. "Since everyone is kissing and making announcements I will like to say that Luna Lovegood and I are going out," with that he grabbed Luna, dipped her and gave her a kiss like those out of the movies. That sent the Great Hall into cheers.

"Finally!"

"Took you guys long enough,"

"I thought you were' going out with the red-head!"

"You go!"

That was the last exciting event that happened, the dinner was over.

**Gryffindor Dorms**

"Granger," growled Ginny.

"It meant nothing,"

"It sure looked like you were trying to swallow each others heads,"

"You're not going out, and anyways it was just to show Malfoy a lesson."

"Which is,"

"That the kiss he and I had meant nothing,"

"Sure, just know that I like Zabini and the next time you want to show Malfoy one of your so called lessons use another guy," said Ginny.

"No problem," said Hermione as she and Ginny embraced.

**Slytherin Dorms**

"Draco, man," said Blaise.

"What do you want?" drawled Draco.

"It's just that you seem angry,"

"What, about you and Granger's snog fest?"

"Yeah,"

"The only thing it made me do was want to hurl,"

"Whatever you say, although she is a great kisser, with that nice body pressed against me and she seems to like it rough the way she."

"Shut up," snapped Draco.

"I knew it! You're jealous!" said Blaise as he did a little jig which was a cross between the disco and the macarena (hispanic dance)

"You look like an idiot,"

"So, you do have feelings for Granger,"

"Even if I do, why would the Gryffindor princess go out with the Slytherin prince?" It felt good to finally admit it, Draco had been fighting with himself and the kiss with Hemione confirmed his feelings toward her.

"Hey, how did you know your nickname?"

"I have ears,"

"Well, I think you have a chance,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you about my plan tomorrow, right now I need to go to sleep,"

"G'night," said Draco as he thought about what Granger would thing when she found out about how he felt.

**Gryffindor Dorms**

Hermione lay awake at night thinking about what had happened today, when she compared both kisses she concluded that she felt nothing when she kissed Blaise, but the one with Draco made her shiver just by thinking about it.

Holy crap! I'm falling for Draco Malfoy! thought Hermione, I need to talk to Ginny first thing tomorrow.

"Serverus, we need to be more careful you saw the picture,"

"Yes, more careful," said Snape as they walked into a broom closet, to continue their activities.

"We're almost done," said the cloaked person

"Yes, almost just a little push,"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I updated both my fics. Go me! Anyways I hope you guys like it.**

**Review Review Review**

**Happy New Year! **


	16. Gwen? Garry? Gill?

**OK GUYS I REWROTE SOME OF THIS CHAPTER TO MAKE IT A BIT LESS COMPLICATED BECAUSE WHEN I READ IT. IT SEEMED WEIRD. I HOPE THIS MAKES IT BETTER. GOT TO GO I'M IN LIT. RIGHT NOW AND I DON'T THINK MY TEACHER WILL BE HAPPY THAT I'M USING HER TIME TO UPDATE MY FIC. TODDLES.**

**A/N: Guess who's back? If you guessed Green Flames then you're right if you guessed something else then maybe you need help. I guess you guys should be glad that i'm updating i don't know when I'm going to be able to update again.**

**Thank You to all my loyal reviewers ErikandChristine you guys rock! And spirited wings and lilmissgullibe you guys rule! Plus everyone else that's reviewed this weird fic. **

* * *

As soon as Hermione woke up she knew what she had to do. She had to have Draco Malfoy. But to have him I need Ginny. Hermione being her usual self took a shower changed into the school uniform and then in the most ladylike manner ran towards Ginny's room.

"Ginny! Ginny! Are you dead woman?" shouted Hermione as she climbed on Ginny's bed and started swatting the blanket covered bundle. "Come on, I need your help!"

"W--wwh-where's the fire?" asked a groggy Ginny.

"I need you to help me with something now go get dressed and meet me down by the lake we have 3 hours until it's 7 a.m."

"What! You woke me up at 4 a.m. to go and talk in the dark by a puddle?"

"It's not a puddle and it's very important!" screamed Hermione.

"Are you sure that you're the same Hermione because the Hermione I know does not go around like a drug addict waking up people before the sun is even up to talk about who knows what!" stated Ginny. "It better be important, Hermione," said Ginny as she climbed off the bed and walked towards her closet to get changed and go talk to the crazy head girl. She's not acting like a headgirl that's for sure thought Ginny.

**Lake**

After Ginny agreed to meet her down by the lake Hermione ran down as fast as her legs could carry her towards the lake. Where she patiently waited for her dear friend to show up. Where is she it's been like 2 minutes thought Hermione as she continued pacing. I don't know why I'm even doing this I mean the bloody git has been an arse to me for my entire life and just because he gives me one measley kiss I'm over the moon for him? Hermione this is not like you! Get a hold of yourself woman! I mean what makes you think that Malfoy of all people would actually fall for you? I think I should tell Ginny that I made a mistake and that I suddenly forgot what I had to say to her. I'm like a crazy love sick girl who wakes up at 4 a.m to tell her best friend that she's in love with her enemy? No, not love just extremely like she thought she was brought out of her thought when she heard a noise.

"Ginny? Ginny? Is that you?" asked Hermione as she tried to make out the figure that was walking towards her.

"No, it's Martha Stewart, here to tell you about the perfect turkey dinner."

"Ginny! Why didn't you just say so? I mean you don't have to go around walking in the dark like some strange weird person."

Strange who's the one that suggested this so important meeting? thought Ginny squinting at Hermione through the dark.

"Well,"

"Well, what?"

"Well, what was so important that you had to wake me up at this hour to tell me it?"

"Oh, that well you see I came to this conclusion,"

"What was this conclusion?"

"Thatilikedracomalfo"

"You like a mofo?"

"I like dracomalfoy?"

"You like a dark mofo?"

"I like Draco Malfoy"

"Ohh, why didn't you just say so Hermione?"

"Yeah, so what do you think about it?"

"Well there's one problem,"

"Oh, I already thought about Ron I'll send him a letter addressed to him from Santa Claus and he needs an extra helper." said Hermione, "you know it's been Ron's dream to meet the man that makes the toys."

"I think that you got this figured out," said Ginny. "So how are you going to plan to win him over?"

"I'll make him jealous that's it!" stated Hermione.

"How?"

"Tall, dark, and handsome."

"A bar of chocolate, Hermione I know it's good but do you really think that would make Malfoy jealous?"

"No, you dimwit Blaise Zabini,"

"No, no, no, no you can not use him,"

"Why? Do you like him or something?"

"Of course not!"

"Then what's the problem?"

"Nothing..."

"Then that's settled Draco Malfoy will end up with me,"

"Wow, I never thought I would hear those words, especially from your mouth," said Ginny.

"We should go to sleep or something. Ginny you really shouldn't bother people while they're sleeping," said Hermione as she walked off and left a open mouthed Ginny in her wake.

**Slytherin Dorms**

Draco Malfoy had 10 minutes until lunch and he still had no idea what to do. Should I just tell her how I feel? Or should I send her a letter...Dear Bushy Beaver, no that won't work. Maybe I should ask Zabini or something.

"Zabini!" bellowed Draco.

"I'm right here Drakkie-poo,"

"Shut up,"

"So what does his highness want? Lost his curlers again?"

"Zabini I need to ask Granger out,"

"No can do,"

"Why?"

"Because she asked me out about 10 minutes ago came here like a squirrel on speed," said Blaise, "I agreed because when she doesn't look crazed she looks quite delectable,"

"You piece of piece of house elf shit!" shouted Draco.

"What?"

"You asked her out when you knew that I liked her or at least found her attractive,"

"Well she asked me out and last I heard was that you thought her mother was Tarzan and that Snape would look better in a bikini."

"Snape?"

"Oh, that's right it was Crabbe that said that,"

"Zabini I hate you," muttered Draco as he walked out and headed towards the Great Hall.

Great, this is just great thought Draco. The one girl that I actually like because of other things then her looks and Zabini comes in takes her from me he makes so mad I just want to scream. But, I won't because Malfoy's don't go around screaming at random times. What can I do that will make that bushy headed bookworm see that I am way better then any Zabini. While Draco was thinking about possible ways to kill Zabini he bumped into something or rather someone.

"Watch where you're going weaslette," wait thought Draco what better way to make Granger jealous then to go out with her own friend.

"Malfoy,"

"Garry,"

"Huh?"

"Gwen?"

"No,"

"Gill?"

"No,"

"Ginny?"

"Yeah,"

"Would you go out with me?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm incredibly sexy and rich and this is a one in a time offer that you won't ever recieve ever again."

"No really Malfoy why?"

"Because I need your help,"

"With what?" said Ginny

"With something,"

"I can't help you with something I don't know about Malfoy,"

"Okay well, I need Granger,"

"Oh, why don't you ask her for help with her homework for yourself?"

"No,"

"Then what,"

"I need to make her jealous so she can dump Zabini and we can go out,"

"Umm," said Ginny "sure," they really should try talking to each other before they start going out with someone else. Hermione is going to kill me, she thought.

"Thanks, Ginny,"

"Wow, a Malfoy saying thanks,"

"Whatever," said Draco, "I'm doing this for something else." he said as he draped his arm around her shoulders and walked towards the Great Hall. Granger you better be worth it for me to be getting involved with a Weasley thought Draco as he glanced at the red head walking alongside him.

* * *

Great thought Hermione as she walked towards the Great Hall. I just asked Zabini out I hope this works.

"Hey," said a deep voice as someone wrapped their arms around her neck.

"Hello,"

"Is that any way to greet you beau?"

"What the fuck!" said Hermione as she saw her best friend walking with her man. So she was the slimy bitch that was going out with him in the first place. Yeah thought Hermione this is no way to greet my boyfriend and she dragged Zabini's mouth towards hers.

That slimy bastard thought Draco as he saw Zabini making out with Granger. No way! he thought Weasley couldn't like Zabini or maybe Granger? he thought as he felt Ginny stiffen under his arm.

_Granger, I see that you have a new boyfriend._

_And I see that you're going out with my friend_

_As you are_

_Whatever Malfoy it's not like you were planning to ask me out or something_

_Like I would ever associate with someone of your status_

_Piss off_

_Well me and Gwen have to go eat you know long strenous activity that we do at night_

_You mean Ginny and she would never do that_

_That's what you think_

Hermione grew angry just at the thought of Ginny being next to Draco. It's not her fault it's his thouht Hermione It's his fault for falling for the wrong girl.

"Hermione," said Blaise as he pulled away from her.

"Huh?"

"We should go eat,"

"Yeah you're right,"

"I'll walk you to your table,"

"Why thank you Blaise, some boys wouldn't do that," said Hermione as she walked passed Draco.

"Come on Ginny I"LL walk you to your table,"

"Thanks," said Ginny as Draco dragged her down towards the Gryffindor table.

"I'll see you later," said Blaise as he gave Hermione a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll see you later Ginny," said Draco as he kissed her also.

That was a wrong move because Ron was at the table and he wasn't attached to Lavender at the moment so he practically flew across the table to get to where Draco was.

"Malfoy, what are you doing with my sister?"

"Well, Weasley she and I are going out,"

"Ginny is this true?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, I'll just say this Malfoy if you ever ever hurt my little sister I will make sure that no one finds your entire body ever again," said Ron in a really creepy voice that actually made Draco think twice about not doing anything bad to his sister.

"Of course wouldn't want you to get mad," said Draco and walked off. Of course Ron didn't notice the saracasm that leaked out of Draco's voice.

"Ginny,"

"What Hermione?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't because I didn't want to hurt you I knew that you liked him," said Ginny as she turned to glance at Malfoy.

"You should of told me," said Hermione. "I would never go out with a guy that you like,"

"Sure," said Ginny.

"Do you mind if I try to get him?"

"No, not at all I hope you do,"

"Why?"

"Because to tell you the truth I don't really like him." said Ginny, "and I'm only doing this to help him."

"Whatever I won't admit to liking him until he comes to me first," Hermione said.

"Maybe you should just leave Blaise and tell Draco what you really feel I think he would prefer you over me,"

"No not until he comes to me and admits to liking me,"

"Draco Malfoy is not going to admit anything he's way too stubborn."

"Well, then I guess we weren't meant to be," said Hermione as she walked towards her first class of the day with her boyfriend and best friend's boyfriend in the same class.

I wonder where Harry is thought Hermione as she sat down in the Charms classroom he hasn't been throwing things at my head lately. I really would like to stop playing mind games with Draco thought Hermione as she saw him walk in.

_Granger I see you_

_I see this is going to be a long day._

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know this is confusing but oh, well this is the best I could come up with in twenty minutes that' s all the free time I have now. I hope that you understood it and liked it. By the way I might update faster if I get over a hundred reviews I'm almost there!**

**Happy late Valentines Day!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX Greeen Flames**


	17. Mi Perrita

**A/N: Aren't you guys glad that I'm updating once again? Blame it all on a little thing called writer's block.**

**Disclaimer: Once my dog stops being a rotten little beast I will own Harry Potter. I somehow don't see that happening.**

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Hermione had begun her relationship with Blaise and Draco with Ginny. Being the thick headed stubborn people that they are the tension that was always there had escalated to the point where you could cut it with a knife. During those three weeks several people were injured. Neville, Pansy, Crabbe, Collin, Hannah, Seamus, Terry, Theodore, and Parvati had ended up in the hospital wing for several reasons. Neville with buckets on his legs, Pansy who turned bald and had a serpent tattoed on her head, Crabbe and Collin were bound together, Hannah grew 66 inches of hair, Seamus continously broke out in "Copacabana" Terry and Theodore could only talk in riddles or recite poetry all the time, and Parvati could only rap. Ron was the worse he ended up with several extra pounds on his usually well toned body and decked out in a hooker suit with a lime green micro mini, neon green bustier, baby blue stilettos and a pink boa. They were all unfortunate enough to walk blindly into the course of fire that was going on between Draco and Hermione. The two stubborn heads didn't go unscathed either Hermione had a black eye, Draco said that she wasn't a girl she was a beaver and he didn't feel bad about hitting beavers. Draco lost his eyebrows. Hermione grew fangs. Draco wore the catwoman suit to the delight of many. Hermione turned goth and Draco had a nasty bite on his shoulder that turned into a huge bruise by Hermione. The "war" was paused when Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, gave both heads cleaning duties. They were both ordered to clean the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall had to do something since Dumbledore now spent most of his time figuring out how he could get Serverus' Cape

"Albus,"

"Yes,"

"You have to do something,"

"About what?"

You have to end this silly feud between Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger." said McGonagall, "they seem content with who they're with now,"

"No, they're meant to be together and I need that cape," Dumbledore muttered the last part.

"Minerva, I will win this bet, I have never lost."

"I just don't want any more students hurt and ever since Mr. Malfoy wore that..that..suit there have been offers from magazines, adult wizard magazines for him to pose in,"

"You're just sore that you'd never pull that suit off," mumbled Dumbldore.

"What was that?"

"Lemondrop?"

"No thank you," stated McGonagall, "I will have you know that I have made Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger clean the Great Hall,"

"Good, that might push them together," said Dumbledore, "you're helping my plan."

"This is all insane," said McGonagall as she swept out of the room.

"I will win in the end," muttered Dumbledore.

* * *

The head boy and head girl that McGonagall and Dumbledore were talking about were currently in the Great Hall.

"Malfoy," growled Hermione.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to help me clean up this bloody place?"

"No," stated Draco calmly.

"And why is that?" asked Hermione in a force voice.

"Because," said Malfoy who turned to look at the head girl who was currently scrubbing the floor, "my mother told me that a Malfoy does not need to work when there are house-elves or inferior people to do the job."

"Well Malfoy, you're mother is not here so you better get scrubbing," said Hermione as she threw a brush at his head.

"Ouch,"

"Aww, poor ickle Malfoy has a boo-boo!"

"Shove it Granger,"

"I would love to shove this bucket up your arse, Malfoy."

"Such vulgar language,"

At that Hermione proceeded to give Draco the bird.

"That hurt,"

"I hope it kills you,"

"And here I thought you loved me,"

"I'd rather shag Crabbe,"

"Ewww..."

"Malfoy, would you stop acting like a girl?" said Hermione as she finished with her side of the room. Now Malfoy had to finish his side.

"Granger, I am not a girl. I'll show you my manly parts,"

"No, please don't," said Hermione.

"You wouldn't be able to handle it anyway."

"Get to work,"

"Bossy chit," said Malfoy as he started scrubbing the floor. This is great he thought. Just great if my ancestors could see me now they'd probably die..wait they're already dead. Three hours later Draco was almost done.

"Done,"

"Malfoy, you're wet,"

"No, I'm not,"

"Yes, you are,"

Draco looked down to see that his clothes were soaked.

"How can someone get soaked with a bucket of water a brush and a sponge?" said Hermione.

"What!" said Draco defensively. "I'll have you know this is the first time a Malfoy had done any type of household task."

"You're such a drama queen,"

"Granger,"

"Yes,"

"Nothing,"

"Alright, Malfoy I'm off,"

"To shag Zabini?"

"Yes, Malfoy. I'm about to skrew my brains out in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom with Blaise."

"Aha! I always knew the bookworm was and exhibitionist!"

"Sarcasm, Malfoy. Have you heard of it?"

"Granger I know what sarcasm means I am not a dimwit,"

"It's been nice chatting with you Malfoy but I have to do my homework."

"I hope you go bald,"

"Don't want another bruise?"

"You know what? You'll be hearing from my lawyers Granger!"

"Lawyers are muggles."

"Whatever,"

"Ciao, Malfoy,"

"Adios mi perrita pequena,"

"Did you just call me your dog?"

"Yeah,"

"You're retarded."

"Well, you sort of look like a dog. Anyways weren't you leaving?"

"Thank god it's Saturday thought Hermione as she walked towards the library. Leaving Malfoy in the empty Great Hall.

* * *

"Hey,"

"What's up, Ginny?"

"Nothing much Hermione,"

"Whatha doin?"

"Homework, why?"

"Nothing I'm just really bored"

"Why aren't you with Malfoy it's a nice day out,"

"No, me and Malfoy. I mean Draco and I aren't connected if you know what I mean."

"Ohh, really," said Hermione as she tried to ignore that her stomach had butterflies in it all of a sudden.

"What about you and Blaise?"

"We're great!"

"That's nice,"

For some reason Hermione thought Ginny's voice had a slight bitter tone about it.

"That's nice,"

"Ginny there's something wrong,"

"What? I'm good there's not a problem."

"I didn't say there was a problem and you said that's nice twice."

"Ohh...well nothing. What the freak! Of course there's a problem you're going out with Blaise and I with Malfoy. You want to know the truth? Malfoy just asked me out because he wants to make you jealous!" shouted Ginny now standing up.

Hermione didn't know what to say. It was all a joke. At that moment though Malfoy and Zabini decided to walk in.

"Hey baby," said Draco as he tried to hug Ginny.

"Don't you hey baby me!" shouted Ginny.

"What?" asked Draco.

"I told her! I told her! Now will you leave me alone!" shouted Ginny as she stormed out of the library.

"She sure is a firecracker," said Blaise.

"Look what you did Granger." said Draco.

"What did I do Malfoy?" asked Hermione.

"You made my girlfriend and I break up!"

"Yeah, Malfoy that's what I live for! I live to make your life miserable." Hermione said.

"I knew it!" said Draco,

"Hermione there's too much drama going on right now. Maybe we should take a break?" suggested Blaise.

"Fine," agreeded Hermione.

"Alright talk to you later," said Blaise.

"Now you ruined two relationships!" accused Draco.

"You know what Malfoy?" said Hermione as she stood up closer to him.

"What?"

"I hate you! I never want to see your pale pointy face again!" said Hermione as she stopmed her foot for emphasis.

"Whoa! I was just messing with you Granger,"

"Well you've messed around enough! You and your sick games, Malfoy! Why were you going out with Ginny? If you have something to say to me Malfoy say it now!"

What should I do thought Draco. "Nothing. I just wanted to tell you that you're an insufferable know-it-all mudblood!"

"Really Malfoy? Well, you could have just said that anywhere else." said Hermione strarring Draco straight in the eyes before she walked out the door. Once Hermione reached the door she ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She knew she wasn't going to go to the common room and ran until she thought her legs would fall off.

* * *

**Draco's P.O.V**

Why did I just do that? was the only thought that went through Draco's mind as he collapsed in the leather couch in the Slytherin common room. He didn't even notice when he got there he followed his feet. The image kept replaying in his mind the one that caused his cold stone heart to thaw. Before Hermione walked out a tear leaked out of her brown eyes. In all of his years Hermione had never let him see her cry. He wasn't even sure if she ever cried.

"Draco," said Blaise

"huh?"

"Are you alright?" asked Blaise

"Yeah," answered Draco

"You don't look alright to me,"

"Just lay off Zabini!" shouted Draco

"Sheesh! Someone's in a bad mood." said Blaise

Draco walked towards his dormitory he didn't know what he should do he needed to think.

* * *

**Hermione's P.O.V**

Hermione finally collapsed next to the Great Lake. There she let Draco's words affect her. She had been crying for a good time when she heard someone.

"Dang Granger. I thought it was a freakin banshee on crack over here,"

"Just leave me alone!" shouted Hermione.

"What so you can commit suicide in peace?"

"No, you daft person. I'm getting rid of my emotions."

"Well, good for you."

"What are you doing here Nott?"

"I don't know maybe somebody's hysterical screaming brought me out here," said Theodore

"Do I really sound that bad?" asked Hermione.

"Yes you do,"

"At least your honest," said Hermione

I do pride myself in that," answered Theo.

"You're such a retard,"

"Now, Granger why did you have to stoop down to name calling?" said Theo in a mock hurt voice.

"Who called me a banshee on crack?" retorted Hermione.

"Alright well I has heading towards the kitchens do you want to come with? And you do sound like a banshee on crack."

"Sure since I have nothing else to do. I think you should stop being honest now."

"So you want me to tell you lies Granger?"

"Don't you have to go to the kitchens?" asked Hermione

"That's right. Let's go."

_Granger (**Italics are mind conversations between Hermione and Draco)**_

_Granger_

_Granger_

_I told you to bugger off. I think that you've done enough already._

_Granger I'm sorry. It slipped._

_Old habits die hard_

_Exactly_

_No, Draco not exactly_

_Granger_

_Good day sir_

_But i'm not old and it's not day!_

_Good night_

Hermione ignored the continued messages she recieved rom Malfoy until they stopped altogether leaving her in peace.

**End P.O.V**

* * *

The cloaked people who had been robed were currently masked now.

"What should we do now?"

"I don't know,"

"Let's stay out for a while,see what happens."

"We should leave this be,"

"No,it's for a good cause."

"We'll meet once more when the time is right,"

"But we see each other everyday!"

"You're right,"

* * *

**A/N: i hope you guys liked this chapter. There's just alot going on now. And I'm dealing with this big issue. One of my friend's friend was murdered. He was shot and stabbed. The hard thing about it is that you never expect it to happen where I live where you're surrouned by manicured lawns, boats, sports cars. I guess our communtiy got a rude awakening. Well off that depressing subject I'll try to update sooner. REVIEWS will be much appreciated.**


	18. Potter's On Pot

**A/N: Hey looks who's updating! Anyways It's been ages since I haven't updated due to something called WRITER'S BLOCK! I loathe it. There is a suprprise though. Someone. I'm not going to point any fingers has figured out who the cloaked/masked/robed people are. You know who you are. Enough of that I think you guys want to get to the story, right? No, in that case I'll just continue talking about my oh so not interesting life.**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters or other stuff.**

* * *

"So, Granger which way do we go from here?" asked Teddy as they walked through the doors.

"You mean to tell that you don't even know where the kitchens are? And yet you invited me to go to the said kitchens?" said Hermione.

"I thought you knew. You know when you were trying to liberate the houselves and all that crap."

"That was a very good cause I was working for," said Hermione.

"Alright, alright don't get your feathers ruffled."

"If you are going to continue making fun of me then I will not accompany you to the kitchens." said Hermione.

"Come on Hermione, live a little and why do you talk like that? The only person that I know that talks like that are old people." said Teddy.

"There you go making fun of me again!" said Hermione.

"How have I made fun of you?" asked Teddy.

"First you call me a screaming banshee on crack, then you indicate that I'm a bird by getting my feathers ruffled, and lastly you said I was old," said Hermione, "Oh, so you want me to talk like this? Yo, T-Man. Wat hangin? This how we do."

"You are the worst impressionist ever," said Teddy, "so are we going to the kitchens or not?"

"Fine," said Hermione as she led the way to the kitchens.

"Umm, we're in front of a portrait." said Teddy.

"I know that,"said Hermione as she reached out to tickle the pair.

"Ohh, so that's how you get in there,"

"Miss Hermione you has brought a male friend," said an excited Dobby as his 13 assorted hat wobbled periously.

"Dobby I'd like you to meet, my friend, Mr. Big Nose." said Hermione.

"Tis a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Nose," said Dobby.

"Hey! My name is Teddy and not Mr. Big Nose!"

"Sure it is," said Hermione.

"Miss Hermione," said Dobby in a whisper as Hermione leaned in to hear what he was saying.

"Why his name Big Nose if he have no big nose?" asked Dobby.

"His parents are excentric people,"

"Ohhh," said Dobby.

"HERM-I-O-NEE!" said Teddy, "tell your friends to stop calling me Mr. Big Nose,"

"I think that name suits you rather well," said Hermione, "since you like to get involved in other peoples business,"

"Fine I won't get involved anymore in your weird problems," said Teddy.

"Here is your food," said Dobby.

**Draco's P.O.V**

Why can't I sleep? thought Draco. Maybe because you were a heartless jerk and made the only girl that is actually worth something to you cry? Way to go man he thought. He got up and walked to the door thinking that a walk would make him feel better or less bad as the scene from earlier that day kept replaying in his mind. Once he was close to the door he walked back to bed thinking that sleep would make it go away. Draco ended pacing. I wonder what she's doing he thought.

**End Draco's P.O.V**

As Hermione and Teddy were getting ready to walk to their own common rooms Teddy said, "Hermy, I need you to tutor me in Charms since I need help in that subject,"

"Oh, so you just expect me to help you? What if I had anything to do? I'm head girl and I have lots to do," said Hermione

"That's right you gay Gryffindors are big on please and thank you,"

"That's not it," said Hermione," and don't call me that,"

"Fine I'll just call you, Jane," said Teddy.

"Fine, you can call me Hermy or whatever and I think I have time to help you on Tuesdays."

"Thanks,"

"I thought Slytherins didn't say thanks,"

"Yeah we don't."

"G'ni---" Hermione was interrupted when a person jumped from the shadows,"

"Aha!" said Harry.

"Harry are you alright?"

"Potters on pot, Potter's on pot," sang Teddy.

"No I'm not," said Harry.

"Come on Harry I'll take you to the common room," said Hermione.

"Remember Granger, Tuesdays,"

"Yeah sure, now come on Harry."

"Hermione, I'm in love," said Harry as he and Hermione made their way to the common room.

"That's nice Harry," said Hermione, "where have you been?"

"Around,"

"Oh,"

"So."

"What?"

"Nothing,"

"Fine,"

"Look it's a fat lady!"

"It's always been. I'm starting to think if Teddy was right,"

"I am not fat. It's just the dress. And what are you two doing out this late at night?"

"None of your bees-wax,"

"Harry you are so mature,"

"Yeah, I know."

"What were you doing outside?"

"Nothing."

"Sure,"

"G'night Hermione,"

"G'night Harry,"

**Next Day**

As Hermione walked toward the Gryffindor table to get some food, she was met by a familiar voice.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione!" yelled Ginny Weasley.

"What is it?" asked Hermione.

"You know yesterday after I left the library. Blaise came out and we talked any we're getting married in two weeks. I want you to be my maid of honor of course,"

"What!"

"I'm just kidding with you, Hermione,"

"You'd better,"

"But me and Blaise are going to see each other at Hogesmade next weekend."

"That's nice,"

"Come on, what are we doing standing here? Let's go eat," said Ginny as she and Hermione walked towards their table.

"Harry you're here," everyone was saying as they saw Harry sitting at the table.

"What it's not that I've been gone that long," said Harry, "actually I haven't even gone anywhere,"

"Good morning," said Hermione as she sat down and starting putting food in her plate.

"Hermione, come join us in a thrilling picnic later today," said Ron.

"Yeah, Hermione it's goregous outside we should enjoy this day," said Ginny.

"That's a great idea," said Harry as he ran off not before throwing a stawberry at Hermione.

"Why does he throw things at me?" asked Hermione, "and where is he going?"

"I don't know," said Ginny.

"We'll go see Dobby about food," said Ron as he and Lavender walked off hand in hand.

"Hi sweet pie," said Blaise as he sat next to Ginny.

"Don't call me that," said Ginny.

"Fine,"

"Where did you come from?" asked Hermione.

"Well you see when a man loves a woman and they get together..."

"Nevermind," said Hermione

"Are you and Draco on speaking terms again?" asked Blaise.

"Don't mention that name while I'm eating or I'll barf,"

"I guess not,"

"Give him another chance, Hermione," said Ginny.

"No,"

"Why?" asked Malfoy himself.

"Where did you come from?" asked Ginny.

"Well you see when a man loves a woman and they get together..."

"Nevermind," said Ginny, "you two are so alike it's creepy,"

"Oh, so now you're calling me creepy?" said Blaise, "that's it! It's over,"

"Quit being so dramatic," said Ginny as she swatted him on the arm.

"Oww, I have sensitive skin," said Blaise, "you don't want a boyfriend with bruises all over his beautiful skin do you?"

"Baby," said Ginny.

"Umm, umm," said Draco clearing his throat to remind them that he was till there."

"Oh yeah," said Blaise.

"Granger come on give me another chance," said Draco.

**Hermione P.O.V**

Who is he that he just expects me to be his friend again? thought Hermione. As she stared angrily back at Draco trying to kill him with a look.

**Draco P.O.V**

Why doesn't she say something? Maybe she'll throw that goblet at my beautiful face. I can't afford to become the next Mad-Eye. Maybe she'll say yes, but that look she's giving me. Weaslette and Zabini better quit acting retarded.

**End P.O.V**

Ginny and Blaise were each rooting silently making wild hand gestures that didn't even make sense at all. Over at the head table Professor Dumbledore was waiting for Hermione to say yes and Professor Snape for her to say no. It appeared that most of the Great Hall was waiting for Hermione to make her decision.

"Fine," said Hermione. At that moment the whole Great Hall arrupted into silent cheers because if they found out that they were eavesdropping then they would think that they were nosy which they were not. At the head table Professor Dumbledore was doing a jigg and Professor Snape was banging his head against the table as Professor McGonagall patted his back. Draco although thought his heart would burst at that moment when she said yes.

"Thanks, Granger," said Draco as he sat down next to her.

"I said I'll continue talking with you not that you could come sit down with me,"

"Oh come on Granger," said Draco, "you know you missed me,"

"You guys weren't talking for an afternoon and you act like it's been years," said Ginny.

"So Hermione are you going to the picnic?" asked Ginny.

"I want to go to the picnic," said Draco and Blaise together.

"You're right Ginny, it is a bit creepy,"

"Alright I'll go," said Hermione

"What about us?" asked Draco.

"What about you?"

"Blaise, Malfoy would you like to go to the picnic with us?" asked Ginny.

"Sure,"

"Whatever,"

"Fine this will be sort of celebrating you know the seventh years since they graduate in what a month or so?" said Ginny.

"I'm going to miss this dump," said Draco.

"This place is not a dump," said Hermione as she started saying the whole story of how it was built and how it took years.

"At least they're talking again," said Ginny.

"Yeah," said Blaise as he watched them go out the doors to the library. Hermione was telling Draco that there are books that would support her theory that this place was not a dump. They could hear Draco saying, "fine Granger you win," and Hermione saying, "no i'm going to prove you wrong,"

"Come on lets go see that they don't kill each other or others," said Ginny as she and Blaise walked after Draco and Hermione.

* * *

**A/N: Well there was another thrilling chapter. I hoped you guys liked it and that you would please please please review. I might have more time to update later on since school is getting out soon. Anyways REVIEW!**


	19. After All We Went Through?

**A/N: School is so freakin over. Yea I am now able to do anything that is legal for an underage person. I had the most marvelous day ever I joined up with all my old friends from where I used to live and it inspired me to write this chapter. I would like to thank all my wonderful wonderful lovely reviewers. **

* * *

"Hermione, would you please hurry up," yelled an impatient Ginny as she tapped her foot while waiting for Hermione to finish getting dressed.

"Hold on, I'm almost ready!" shouted Hermione from the closet as she discarded another shirt for the thirteenth time.

"Come on, Hermione," whined Ginny, "it's not like you're trying to impress someone...or are you?"

"Of course not," snapped Hermione.

"Then hurry up already, we're missing valuable shopping time in Hogesmade." said Ginny.

"I'm ready," said Hermione as she came out deciding on jeans and a a green tank top with blue ballet slippers with green bow on them. Her hair was in its usual disarray, and in Draco's terms it looked like a cat and yarnball had a fight, the cat lost. "So are you still going with Blaise?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," answered Ginny, "why don't you and Malfoy tag along with us you seemed pretty chummy at the picnic a few days ago."

"We were not 'chummy' as you so put it," said Hermione, "we were just having a conversation where we didn't resort to petty name calling."

"Sure you weren't," said Ginny, "and all those other times I've caught you guys looking at each other the past days."

"Don't get any ideas Ginny," said Hermione, "I happen to have no attraction what-so-ever with that annoying albino ferret."

"Whatever you say, Hermy,"

"Don't call me that,"

"Why does Nott get to call you that and you've only known him for what three days?"

"No, Ginny I've actually known him longer I just haven't gotten to know him."

"Does Draco know that you're spending time with another man?"

"I could care less what he thinks and I'm tutoring him not doing other stuff that you probably think that we would do," said Hermione

"All ready then lets go," urged Ginny as she made her way towards the Great Hall where she would meet up with Blaise."

**Slytherin Common Room**

"Dracooooooo," whined Blaise.

"What do you want Zabini?"

"Hurry up. I mean you take longer then my mother does and she takes long."

"A man has to look presentable at all times." answered Draco

"Whatever,"

"You can go ahead if you want, Zabini."

"Noooo, I don't want to go alone what if I get kidnapped or lost,"

"Stop being so weird."

"Awww, Draco called me weird."

"Zabini,"

"Yes,"

"You're testing me,"

"Really? I didn't know I was giving you a test, in that case you fail,"

"What do you mean I failed you weren't even giving me a test" said Draco

"Well you failed for talking back to your betters and, and, and for having a pointy nose," stated Blaise.

"I do not have a pointy nose,"

"Oh, that's right only Granger can say you have a pointy nose,"

"No. No one can say I have a pointy nose,"

"Sure they can't," said Blaise, "that's why I heard her saying you had a pointy nose at the picnic we had with the Grffyindors."

"Don't remind me," said Draco, "I actually spent a day with bloody Gryffindors"

"Come now, Draco. It wasn't that bad." said Blaise, "I mean Potty and Weasel can actually carry a conversation when they're not trying to rip our heads apart."

"Yeah you call them threatening us 'civil' conversation?" asked Draco.

**Flashback**

"Ginny let's set up the plates," said Hermione.

"Sure," answered Ginny, "did they bring butterbeers? Don't tell me they brought a pineapple!"

"No, Ginny they didn't bring a pineapple. Remember pineapples are banned from everyone's diet since the 'Ron-inncident'."

"Oh, yea. Where are Draco and Blaise?"

"I don't know," said Hermione. "I think Harry and Ron asked them to go get something,"

"Knowing them they're probably trying to get them lost in the Forbidden Forest."

"Whatever, now lets get this ready or we'll never eat."

Draco and Blaise were indeed with Harry and Ron but they were not helping them with anything instead they were tied to a fairly large tree and being stared at by Harry and Ron.

"So... nice day isn't it?" asked Blaise.

Great now Zabini is going to get us killed by his attempt at a conversation. "Potter, Weasley, why are Blaise and I tied to a tree? I mean are you trying to rape us or something because that will look very bad. Imagine the scandal 'Crack head Potty has been charged with the sexual assault of extremely handsome and desirable Draco Malfoy sole heir to the Malfoy fortune." said Draco, "then they can have a picture of me being guarded by ten big muggle men what do you call them? google-boys, attendants? Oh, yeah body guards, and you can be led away with handcuffs even though you don't need them in Azkaban."

"Would you stop being so full of yourself? asked Harry, "first of all I don't swing that way and second I have something very important that I need to talk to you about."

"What? You need fashion tips? I always knew you would need my help Potty."

"Ignore the blonde, what is it that you want to discuss?" asked Blaise.

"You see, Blaise Zabini," said Ron getting an accent as the one Mafia people have, "I have learned that you have taken a liking to my little, Ginerva Weasley, you have to know that I don't let my sister date anyone,"

"What about Michael Corner? and that Gryffindor guy? And don't forget Pot-head over here." said Blaise.

"Would you be quiet?" asked Ron, "as I was saying I am warning you that if you decide that you want to court my sister you have my permission. Just let it be known that if I hear a single whisper about you hurting her in any form I will tear you limb from limb with the help from my other brothers you know them right? The dragon tamer, Bill, the twins, and Percy would probably just hire some guy to do his part for him, but you get the picture right?"

"Yes," answered Blaise.

"Now for your turn, Malfoy." said Harry.

"What? I don't want to date your sister."

"Yes, you do."

"I thought you didn't have any more family Potter and I thought Weasley only had one sister." said Draco.

"Hermione is very much our sister." said Harry, "and I've seen that you are pretty kneen on her Malfoy, don't deny it."

"I wasn't going to Potter."

"Aha! So you admit it! You stole the last cookie!" shouted Ron. Everyone then gave Ron a confused look. "What I meant to say was that I knew you liked Hermione."

"I don't like her Weasley,"

"You called me Weasley,"

"It slipped," said Draco, "where was I? Oh yes, I don't like the little beaver I just don't get annoyed by her as much."

"She's not a beaver," said Harry, "but if you ever harm her then you'll answer to me and the Weasleys and pretty much everyone else,"

"I'm getting rope burns here," said Blaise, "and I'll let you know that I have very delicate skin."

"Blimey! Harry, he's telling the truth. Look I poked him and now he has that little bruise."

"Yeah, he does." said Harry as he gave Blaise another bruise.

"We're still tied here," Blaise and Draco said.

Harry untied them with a flick of his hand, wandless magic, and then set off with Ron towards the picnic. Blaise and Draco slowly trailed after them thinking about the conversation that Potter and Weasley had with them.

**End Flashback**

"Good times, good times those that we have with Potter and Weasley," said Blaise.

"Come on Zabini I have to annoy my favorite fur-ball"

"You have a fur-ball?"

"Granger, I want to annoy Granger,"

"Ohh,"

"I wonder if you should be the blonde one instead sometimes Zabini,"

"Are you calling me dumb?"

"No,"

"Fine, I am,"

"You hurt me"

"You can't avoid the truth,"

"Well, fine then," said Blaise raising his voice, "I see that all those years that we spent together meant nothing to you."

"Would you hush?" asked Draco.

"No I will not hush!" cried Zabini, "You tore my heart and stomped on it like it was nothing. What does he or she have that I don't?"

"You're making a scene," said Draco as students were starting to stop and watch the arguement going on between both seventh years.

"I'm making a scene? You should have thought about that before you left me! Tell me is she better at sex too?" asked Blaise, "is that why you left me you smug bastard? Take that?" said Blaise as he slapped Draco and ran off cackling the entire way to the Great Hall where a confused Ginny was waiting for him.

"What happened?" asked Ginny.

"Let's just say that Draco Malfoy is solving his own problems." said Blaise, "Hermione, why don't you go get Draco he's somewhere down that hall," said Blaise as he pointed at the hall and walked off with Ginny.

"Great," muttered Hermione as she walked down the hall, "now I have to go fetch ferret,"

Draco was too stunned to move. How could his supposed best friend do that to him? He was never going to hear the end of this.

"Malfoy, are you okay?" asked Hermione as she waved her hand in front of his face. When Hermione had first found Draco he was just standing there with this look on his face surrouned by people she had managed to push her self through toward the center.

"Huh? Oh, yea I'm fine Granger." said Draco, "where is Blaise?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to kill him,"

"Sure, you will,"

"I will,"

"Come on, Malfoy we're suppose to be in Hogesmade you can tell me your side of the story while we catch up with Ginny and Blaise."

"There he goes with the other woman," muttered a small Hufflepuff as the group of people started to dissolve.

Draco and Hermione didn't notice the identical grins on a couple's face as they watched Draco unconciously put his arm around Hermione's shoulders and Hermione's arm went around his waist.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? School is over! That means I have time to write more! NOT, I have more stuff to do then ever. I have to visit family babysit and someone 'VOLUNTEERED' me to be the lifeguard at my neighborhood pool. Once I find out who did that heads will roll. I will like to apologize to SakuraWolf11 you asked me to review your story and I've been really busy, but I printed it out and will read it on the 5 hour drive to my Aunts house later today so at least I won't be bored. And I will review it as soon as I get to her house and if she trusts me to use her computer.**

**As always REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and I might update sooner when I have time. **


	20. Fantasmic Four

**A/N: Okay so making the decision was really hard, but I'm really happy with all the replies that I got. Umm, so that's all. Here's the next chapter. Sorry for those who weren't choosen maybe in another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Yes they're mine all mine! Hold on I just found out it was all dream. They belong to J.K. Rowling.**

"Blaise so did not do that!" gasped Hermione.

"Yes he did,"

"Why would he do that? I thought he was your friend."

"Well you can never tell with that guy. I always knew he had the hots for me."

"Quit being so full of yourself."

"I thought thats why you loved me?"

"Sure Malfoy like I would ever be in love with a self-obssesed person."

"It could happen, Granger,"

"Why are people staring at us Malfoy?"

"I don't know Granger. It's probably my striking good looks that are awing everyone in the vicinity."

"Sure,"

"I know it's true."

"Where are Ginny and Blaise again?"

"Probably snogging behind a store,"

"Ginny wouldn't do that,"

"You're right. They're probably shagging like bunnies _inside _the store,"

"Oww! What was that for woman?"

"For you being a disgusting prat."

"Fine, they're in this stupid tea shop. Umm what's it called? Madame something."

"I'm suprised you rememembered that much of the name."

"I do try to make an effort."

"It's wigging me out, having everyone stare at us."

"Wigging me out? Are you really wearing a wig, Granger? I always knew that a human being was not capable of having hair look that disastorous."

"It's an expression Malfoy. I mean they're bothering me."

"Look there's the culprit and the Weaslette,"

"You mean Blaise and Ginny. Where are they?"

"I never bother myself with the names of the lowly. They're by that fountain. I still don't know why they built a fountain of Potter." said Draco pointing to the fountain that had been built shortly after Harry defeated Voldemort. The fountain had Harry pointing his wand towards the sky and water was pouring out fo the tip. Blaise and Ginny were standing on the edge and waving towards Draco and Hermione.

"That fountain happens to be a great tribute to the savior of the wizarding world," said Hermione.

"Sure whatever, Granger. You know what we should put some female undergarments on him and see how heroic Potty looks while cross-dressing. Walk faster Granger before Zabini and Weasley have a seizure."

"It's not my fault you walk to fast."

"Do not,"

"Do too,"

"Do not,"

"Do too,"

"It's your fault for having short legs."

"It's your fault for having long legs."

"About time you guys got here," said Blaise

"We would have gotten here faster if Granger didn't have such short legs."

"So when did this happen?" asked Ginny slyly as she pointed at Draco and Hermione's arm around each other.

_That's why they were all looking at us_

_What made you reach that conclusion, Granger?_

_Shove it Malfoy_

_You hurt me_

_Glad to know_

"Hmm-hmm,"

"Yes," said Hermione

"Sooo,"

"Nothing happened Ginny."

"Doesn't look like it, but if that's what you believe." said Ginny.

"Hurry up, I'm starving." said Blaise.

"Do all boys think with their stomachs?" asked Ginny.

"Apparently," answered Hermione as Blaise and Draco rushed towards the little tea shop.

_Why don't they serve real food like steak?_

_Maybe Malfoy because it's a TEA shop not Hamburger joint_

_Huh?_

_Nothing_

"You guys sure love to stare at each other." said Blaise.

"What?" asked Draco and Hermione.

"You've been staring at each other for like 3 minutes aleady." answered Ginny.

"It's nothing." said Hermione.

"Where's the waitress person?" asked Draco.

"Over there," said Blaise

"Oy, get your but over here," yelled Draco

"Could you be any rudder?" asked Hermione.

"I could try," said Draco.

"Nevermind," said Hermione.

"Are you guys ready to order?" aksed Megan.

"Hey I know you," said Draco.

"No duh," said Hermione, "she's in our year at Hogwarts."

"Then what are you doing working here," asked Draco.

"I need it to help out my parents."

"Oh, I heard of you." said Blaise, "you're one of the Vandiver's"

"The Vandiver's?" asked Draco, "but they're one of the oldest and richest pure-blood families in the wizarding world. Why would you need to work?"

"After the war most of my parents fortune was used to support the Order."

"But that was like a 33 billion galleons," said Hermione.

"I know but my parents thought it would be better to be poor in a safe world then rich in an unsafe world." answered Megan

"That was great that your parents did that. Without that money I don't think we could have won as easily as we did," said Ginny.

"So what will it be?" asked Megan.

"I want a coffee and a biscuit," said Hermione.

"But it's like a million degrees outside," said Draco

"Well I want ice tea," said Draco

"We do too," said Blaise and Ginny.

"Alright then," said Megan as she walked off to get their orders.

When Megan brought their order back the door clinked again letting know that there were more customers.

"Oh no it's the fantasmic four," muttered Hermione.

"What?" asked Ginny.

"They're a group of friends that are in charge of the Hogwarts Times," said Hermione, "there's one person from each house and they're really good friends."

"Ohh," said Blaise.

Once the fantasmic four otherwise known as Andie, Kandice, Christine, Jess walked over to a table that was next to theirs."

"That Kandice girl sure is hot," said Blaise

Smack!

"I mean fair. That Kandice girl is quite fair."

Smack!

"I mean that she is quite hideous and should never show her face in public again," said a hopeful Blaise eying Ginny.

"That's more like it," said Ginny.

**Fantasmic Four Table**

"Well then we want a juicy story to be the front page of the next Hogwart's Times," said Andie.

"What's a good story?" asked Jess.

"How about one on Harry?" piped Christine.

"We already did one," said Kandice

"What's something that everyone is talking about?" asked Andie.

"Snape and McGonagall," said Kandice.

"We don't want to scar our readers," said Andie.

"What about the whole Malfoy Granger romance?" inquired Jess.

"Huh?" asked Andie.

"If you stopped reading all the time and sneak around like a good Slytherin," said Christine, "You might know what's going on currently at our school."

"Are you going to tell me about Granger and Malfoy or not?" asked an impatient Andie.

"Fine," said Kandice, "rumor is that Granger and Malfoy are secretly dating."

"But," interrupted Jess, "Blaise and Harry are supposed to be getting in the way of their true love for each other,"

"I thought Blaise was dating that girl, Ginerva," said Andie.

"She is," said Christine, "you know what we should do an interview with everyone that is involved in this romance and get their points of view,"

"Great," said Andie, "that's the plan. Now where are we going to find Granger and Malfoy?"

"They're sitting right there," pointed out Megan who was waiting for the Fantamic Four to order.

"Thanks," muttered Andie as the fantasmic four stood up and walked over towards the table.

**Malfoy's Table**

"Granger Australia is an island," said Draco

"No, Malfoy it's a continent," said Hermione.

"How long can this go one?" asked Blaise

"Hours," answered Ginny.

"Hmm-hmm,"

"Can we help you?" asked Draco.

"Yes you can," said Andie.

"How?" asked Hermione.

"You see," said Kandice

"We were wondering if you would be willing to giving an interview to the Hogwarts Times?" asked Jess.

"About?" asked Hermione.

"The new minister of magic," said Christine.

"Sure," said Hermione

"What about us?" asked Blaise and Ginny.

"Oh, you guys will too," said Christine.

"We'll do it at the room of requirement," said Andie.

"What time?" asked Draco.

"How about tomorrow around 7?"said Jess.

"No problem," said Hermione.

"Aren't you going to order?" asked Megan.

"We already ate," answered Kandice as the Fantamic Four walked out and seperating to get anyone else that was involved in the Granger Malfoy love relationship to be interviewed.

"Come on," said Ginny, "we're wasting valuable shopping time here,"

A couple that had been watching all of the events unfold were chuckling seemed that their work had been made easier.

**Dumbledore's Office**

"Albus, when are you going to call off this sill bet?" asked Minverva.

"Once I have the cape," said Dumbledore.

"All this over a simple cape. I'll buy you one," offered McGonagall.

"It wouldn't be the same. Besides I want Serverus' cape."

"When are you going to let Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger stop the mind reading between each other?" asked McGonagall.

"Once I'm sure that they fall for each other," answered Dumbledore.

"I still think this is pointless," muttered McGonagall.

"You don't know what you're talking about Minerva."

"What about that Nott boy?" asked McGonagall,"

"Mr. Nott is honestly in need of tutoring and he doesn't have any feelings for Ms. Granger. Rumor is that he pines for Ms. Parkinson."

"Mr. Malfoy will obviously become jealous of Mr. Nott since he doesn't know that he is just being tutored by Ms. Granger." said McGonagll.

"That's the point, Minerva, maybe Mr. Malfoy's jealousy will force him to admitt his feelings toward Ms. Granger and she'll have to say she returns them." said Dumbledore.

"All this over a cape," muttered McGonagall as she walked out of Dumbledore's offfice.

"It will be mine," said Dumbledore.

* * *

**A/N: So how did you like it? Next chapter will be the interview with much more humor. I don't think there as much humor in this chapter as there is in others.**

**REVIEW **

**Green Flames**


	21. We're Getting Revenge

**A/N: By extremely popular demand I have been forced to take a break from watching the World Cup (Go SPAIN!) and am taking the time to write the next chapter to my oh, so wonderful fic until Spain plays again when I will dedicate my time to cheer them on. I also have wonderful news I have received my first FLAME, isn't that wonderful? I'm too lazy to look up who it was but I think it's DeepThroat something. Where was I? Oh, and I would like to say hello to ErikandChristine it feels like forever since I've received a review from you guys.**

**Disclaimer: Despite what you may hear on the news Harry Potter is NOT mine!**

* * *

"Malfoy we were supposed to be here at seven not 8:35!" said an impatient Hermione who had to wait for Draco to decide what to wear he didn't know what one would wear to an interview.

"It's not like they're going to have you on the cover!" Hermione had yelled at him, but she had no idea what the Fantasmic Four had in plan for her and Draco.

"Should I wear Armani or Valentino?" asked Draco.

"I don't know," answered Hermione worrying that her reputation at always being punctual was being ruined.

"Yes you're right," answered Draco, "you wouldn't know fashion if it did the electric slide in front of you naked."

"Malfoy's are always fashionably late," answered Draco.

"Whatever," muttered Hermione.

"Look we're here," said Draco as he eyed Hermione.

"You're going to wear that?" he asked.

"Yes, what's wrong with this?" she asked offended pointing at her sweat pants and sweatshirt.

"Nothing," answered Malfoy, "figures squirrels have no fashion sense," he muttered under his breath.

"Do you even know anything about these people?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, they're called the Farting Four and harass people on the street they tend to be fond of the elderly." answered Draco in a proud voice apparently he thought he knew a lot about them.

Hermione banged her head against the wall until she felt Draco's hand stop it from hitting it once more.

"We don't want you to be any more screwed up then you already are, Granger," he said.

"They're called the Fantasmic Four you idiot," growled Hermione, "There's one 7th year from each house and they're really close. Let's see there's Andie from your house, and Christine from Ravenclaw, there's also Kandice from Gryffindor and Jess from Hufflepuff," said Hermione

"Oh," said Draco.

"Besides being in the Fantasmic Four they run the Hogwarts Times and they're families are some of the most influential in the wizarding world." added Hermione.

"Alright then lets go in," said Draco stopping Granger before she went into a full detail history of their families and whatever else she was interested like protecting the yeti from becoming extinct or something.

"Fine," said Hermione, "They probably won't be there anymore since you took so long getting ready."

"Draco Malfoy always looks good,"

"How are you?" asked Hermione as she stepped inside and greeted the four who were sitting in front of two empty chairs.

"We're great," answered Jess.

"You're late," demanded Andie

"No, you're just early," said Malfoy.

"Huh?" asked a confused Kandice, "I thought we got here early."

"Figures a Gryffindor can't tell time," muttered Draco.

"Hey!" said Hermione as she smacked his arm.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I have sensitive skin." said Draco as he not so heroically cradled his 'bruised' arm.

"Aww, does baby want me to kiss it?" asked Hermione in a sickengly sweet voice.

"Actually no," said Draco as he sat down in his chair followed by Hermione. "What did you just right?" asked Draco staring suspiciously at the quill that Andie held.

"Well, lets get started now," said Kandice.

"First question," said Christine, "is it true that he's as good as bed as it's rumored, Hermione?"

"Eh?" answered Hermione.

"Eww, Granger got it on with an old guy," commented Draco, "You guys will have beautiful hairy children."

"I never slept with the Minister," said Hermione.

"Not the minister," said Kandice, "but Draco."

"What!" shouted both Draco and Hermione at the same time.

_Do they actually think that we would ever touch each other in the bare?_

_I don't know Malfoy you asked them._

"What makes you think that we would ever touch each other in the bare?" asked Draco.

_You're such an idiot _

_You told me to ask Granger_

"I can totally feel the love radiating off of them," whispered Jess

"I can too," agreed Christine.

"Well, we've run out of time," said Andie, "quick picture on two, two,"

"I did not consent to have my picture taken," said a huffy Draco.

"Stop being a whimp, Malfoy," said Hermione as she waved to the Fantasmic Four and started to head for the door.

"The issue will be out tomorrow," said Jess.

"It'll be our best yet," added Christine.

"Great," answered Draco as he walked out the door and headed to the common room with Granger next to him.

"Do you think I'll be on the cover, I mean they'll have to cut you out. Can't risk having people think an endangered animal is living here if your picture is in there," said Draco as looked at Hermione for her reaction. There it was her eyes had narrowed and her hair had started to crackle.

"Draco Malfoy, why are you so insufferable?" asked Hermione as she placed her hands on her hips and stared at Draco.

"Hmm, easy question Granger," answered Malfoy, "it's because I like you," and with a few strides he had Hermione pinned to wall with her hands over her head.

Hermione was too stunned to speak as she looked into the silver, grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. Bad for them that the Fantasmic Four had been behind them the entire time and took the opportunity to snap a couple of pictures in that compromising manner.

Hermione watched as Draco slowly leaned his head forward and she shut her eyes.

"Just kidding," whispered Draco as he let go of Hermione and continued to walk towards their common room.

_Malfoy why are you such an insufferable git?_

_I thought we went over this, Granger_

_I hate you_

_Really?_

_Yes_

_My life is complete then_

_Shut it, Malfoy_

_Where are you, Granger?_

_In heaven_

_You died?_

_Yes_

_Oh, no. I didn't get to sing at your funeral. I had this heart warming song I wrote it myself, "The Death of a Great Squirrel Queen"_

_You're not dead I can see you right there sitting in the Gryffindork table with all your loyal subjects._

_I'm going to shave your head at night if you don't shut up._

_Good, that's better_

_Hey there's the newspaper_

_Yes they're passing them out_

_Why are they all looking at us, Granger?_

_Maybe because there's a picture of you naked_

_Oh, that explains everything, but what about you?_

_I don't know_

_Eww there must be a picture of you naked on the cover! My eyes my poor virgin eyes!_

_I will try very hard to laugh_

_Why?_

_That has to be the hugest lie_

_What you don't believe that I'm still innocent?_

_According to the chart._

_What chart?_

_The 'In Bed' chart._

_Ooo. Am I on it?_

_You're in second_

_What!_

_My ears._

_I'm in second._

_Yes, is that a problem? Malfoy._

_Who's in first?_

_Apparently they haven't found someone to knock Adrian Pucey of 1st place._

_But, he doesn't go to school anymore_

_So._

_So, I should have number one. I'm going on strike._

_Good for you._

_I know, I'm going to show those girls they can't keep me down._

_Right on, Malfoy._

_Although, you're not quite innocent yourself, Granger._

_What? I am still..._

_According to the chart, you're not_

_What! I have never._

_Yes, we all know you're still a prude but according to the chart you're thought to be one of those silent types that are actually wild in the sack._

_Gross, Malfoy._

_You should actually be happy Granger. You're the only non-virgin on the list._

_Whoo-pee!_

_I knew you were excited. Seems the prude has a wild side, going to BINGO on a school night._

_That is exciting_

_Talk about getting out_

_The paper's here_

Hermione broke off the connection as she stared at the cover.

_Look at the paper_

_Why?_

_Just do it!_

_Fine_

Draco grabbed the paper nearest to him, which had been Goyle's who looked quite offended he had been learning how to read 5 letter words.

"Who did this!" shouted Draco Malfoy as he stood on the Slytherin table and brandished the newspaper like King Arthur did Excalibur.

"We did," said Andie

"You!" said Hermione as she strode up to where Draco was.

"We thought Hogwarts should now about your passionate relationship," said Christine.

"I mean you do have all that built up sexual tension," said Jess.

"We do not have built up sexual tension," snapped Hermione.

"I mean, everyone can tell by the picture," countered Christine who shouted over from the Ravenclaw table.

"Hey! It does look like they have sexual tension," shouted a Hufflepuff boy.

"Quiet!" shouted Dumbledore who had serenely watched the scene unravel before him.

The whole hall fell silent as they turned to face the headmaster. "Now, sit," ordered Dumbledore," as whoever had been standing up sat down, and quite a few people had been standing up. Maybe we should riot thought a Gryffindor third year.

"I want everyone to sit down and read the paper," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye," I think you'll find it very interesting,"

_That old man is seriously messed up. I blame you Granger. You were all like of course I want to do the interview. I mean you took twelve hours to get dressed that day._

_What? Malfoy, you were the one that was like Armani or Valentino? _

_I didn't know the Constipated Idiots would do that to us._

_Do not call them constipated idiots. Or do you want or do you want their next paper to be how we turned our common room into a brothel?_

_We turned the common room into a brothel?_

_I was exaggerating, idiot, do you really think I would do that?_

_And here you got me all excited._

_Be quiet_

_Granger, you're sitting in the Slytherin table_

_I'll just say it's for the inter-house community._

_They already get along_

_I was helping a mentally impaired person_

_Goyle?_

_No, you._

_I hate you, Granger._

_Likewise_

_Quit being so mean to me. You hurt my feelings._

_You have feelings?_

_I'm not that heartless, Granger._

_What do you want?_

_I think we should read the paper._

"Look at them, they're so in love," muttered a Ravenclaw behind them.

"We're not in love!" shouted Hermione.

"I guess they want to keep it a secret then," muttered the Ravenclaw again.

"Draco,"

"What do you want, Goyle?"

"Is it true you're marrying that Granger girl?"

"What?" snapped Draco.

"It says so right here," stated Goyle as he proudly pointed at the section of the paper he was reading and let Draco read it.

"Come here, Granger," said Draco as strode out of the Great Hall leaving all the whispers and murmurs behind him pulling a very angry Hermione behind him that wanted an explanation to his behavior.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" hissed Hermione.

"We're going to get revenge."

"What?"

"Look," he said as he pointed to what he had read.

"They said that," said a shocked Hermione.

"We're going to work together and get them back, all of them," muttered Draco.

"Fine," said Hermione.

"To the bat cave!" said Draco.

"What?"

"I mean to the common room,"

"Ok," said Hermione as she trailed behind Draco.

Once they were in the common room Hermione had parchment and a quill ready with Draco sitting beside her and the Hogwarts Times in front of them.

"Lets get started," said Draco as he started reading.

* * *

**A/N: I decided to stop it here and add the newspaper next chapter. This was like a filler chapter or something. Tell me what you think. Ahh, that's about it. No fair Mexico is out of the World Cup : ( good thing I still have Germany and Spain to cheer for. Umm, that's about it unless you want me to keep ranting. **

**GREEN FLAMES**

**Oh by the way,**

**REVIEW**


	22. 20 Questions With Blaise And Ginny

**A/N: I don't think I've updated this fast in like 45 years. Umm, yea so I have nothing else to say here's my next update.**

**Disclaimer: They're not mine. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Draco BOLD**

Hermione SMALL

_Thoughts ITALICS_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**"Do we have to read the whole thing, Granger?"** asked an impatient Malfoy as he watched Hermione patiently unfurl the newspaper and begin to read.

"Yes," Hermione answered, "it's an essential part to get revenge. I mean you're not going to pants the wrong person, are you?"

**"Pants?"** asked a confused Draco, **"are we going to give people pants? I mean that's not exactly revenge. Maybe if we give them last season's pants then people will laugh at him or her for their lack of fashion sense. Granger, I thought you had more ingenuity then that. Pants, for crying out loud?"**

"No, we are not going to give people pants," Hermione explained, "it's something muggle people do to someone you don't like or you want to get back at someone or even just for fun you pull their pants down,"

**"Ohh,"**

"Do you get it now?"

**"Why are muggles so kinky?"**

"They are not kinky."

**"So you call pulling someone's pants down normal?"**

"No, but it's fun,"

**"You have a twisted sense of humor,"**

"Don't tell me you don't think it's fun?"

**"No,"**

"Malfoy, you don't have any sense of humor,"

**"I don't want to know what Potty wears,"**

"You don't have to pull Harry's pants down,"

**"Who said I wanted to,"**

"Nevermind,"

**"Granger, don't go telling people I want to see Potter nude,"**

"I wasn't saying that,"

**"That's what I thought,"**

"Let's just read the paper. Hmm-hmm,"

**"Do you need a coughdrop?"**

"No,"

**"Then don't go like that. You remind me of Umbridge, are you related? Or you must have a hairball or something, that being you're half feline."**

**"Are you going to read the dam paper, Granger?"**

"Hogwarts Times, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy: A Hot Steamy Love Affair. Wow could they not think of a more perveted title?"

**"Keep going, Granger."**

"It says exclusive interviews with friends and then there's the picture of you pinning me to the wall. I told you not to do that I mean you left bruises."

**"I'm the one with the sensitive skin."**

"Anyways,"

**"Go on,"**

"I was about to," snapped Hermione, "It has an interview with you and I. It's a load of rubbish just saying that we were acting very lovey dovey with each other and wouldn't stop throwing smoldering looks of lust at each other,"

**"Smoldering?"**

"Yes,"

**"What do I look like a piece of bacon or something?"**

"Are you going to let me read?"

**"Go on,"**

"It says that we're happy together and that we're planning on the future already. Hmm, it says that Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were seen having brunch with Draco Malfoy and his former flame, Blaise Zabini, apparently you were asking them permission to marry me,"

**"What?"**

"Your former flame,"

**"When will they stop saying that I dated Zabini?" **asked Draco, **"I mean it's not like we screwed each other,"**

**"What, Granger? Don't tell me you've never tried anything with Weaslette. I mean you guys are quite chummy,"**

"..."

**"I'll take that as a no,"**

**"Are you going to read?"**

"Fine, but I'm only doing this to get revenge,"

**"Sure and you can't resist my sexiness,"**

"You're pushing it,"

**"Pushing what?"**

"Uggh!"

**"Are you talking in cave man now?"**

"Lets look at the interviews,"

**"They had other interviews?"**

"Yes. Let's see, pg. 5 Hogwart's Staff,"

**"The professors talked about us?"**

"Are you going to let me read?"

**"Fine,"**

"Professor Dumbledore says that we were meant for each other, as if,"

**"Ditto."**

"Did you just say ditto?"

**"What I like that word,"**

"He also says that since first year he knew that we only had sexual tension between each other and that it was meant to happen."

**"Eww, the old man said the word sexual,"**

"He also says that he hopes he's invited to the wedding."

**"As if I'll ever invite that old coot,"**

"Stop interrupting,"

**"I'll interrupt whenever I want, Granger,"**

"There's also small interviews with Professor Sinistra, Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall and Hagrid."

**"That big oaf gave an interview,"**

"Do you want me to read?"

**"No one's stopping you,"**

"Professor Sinistra says she's happy with young love. Professor Flitwick says that we're much too young and that we should think twice about it and that Hogwarts is not a hook up place,"

**"Hook up?"**

"McGonagall says that she has no comment and Hagrid says that he's happy for us."

**"Is Snape in there?"**

"Umm, he says that what we are doing is wrong and immoral and that we will burn if we don't stop this romance,"

**"I knew he was mad,"**

"Okay next set of interviews,"

**"Potty and Weasel-bee,"**

"Students,"

**"My title was better,"**

"Harry Potter has no comment."

**"Figures,"**

"Ron Weasley says that remember Malfoy, I wonder what that's about,"

**"I have no idea,"**answered Draco in what he thought was a clueless voice.

"There's some more interviews with students. There's also a poll about our relationship 78 say that we were meant to be and 22 say it's just publicity,"

**"What is up with the polls?"**

"There's an article about the DM fan-club and how they're heartbroken over you. It says _To the dismay of many Draco Malfoy is now off the market,"_

**"Hey! I'm not for sale,"**

_" many Hogwart's girls are heart broken and seek revenge from the bushy disfigured, Hermione Granger. They don't see what he sees in them although many believe it's that she's in first place for 'Best in Bed'. _This is quite funny,"

"I have a fan club?"

"Then there's the big article the one with the Ginny and Blaise."

**"Those back stabbing ugly haired people."**

"I happen to like their hair."

**"Well I don't"**

"You're just jealous because Blaise's hair is shiny,"

**"Am not,"**

"Sure whatever,"

**"Hurry up and read, Granger,"**

"Fine," said Hermione as she flipped to the page where it said The Best Friends Speak Out.

**Article:**

We, the Fantasmic Four, have been granted an exclusive Twenty Question interview with the best friends of Hogwart's Hottest Couple. We were in our meeting room waiting for Ginerva 'Ginny' Weasley and Blaise 'Sexy' Zabini to arrive. As soon as they arrived we noticed that they were hand in hand something that we will sure inform you readers about in our next issue. Ginny Weasley arrived wearing a pair of jeans and a sweat shirt with her hair in a 'messy' pony tail. Blaise arrived wearing a similar attire as they sat down in front of us.

"Good evening, Ginny, Blaise," aknowledged Andie.

"How are you?" asked Ginny.

"We're splendid," answered Christine.

"That's nice." answered Ginny.

"Well, we are here to ask you 20 questions about Hermione and Draco. Are you willing to answer them?"

"Sure no problem." answered Blaise.

"Then lets get started," said Jess, "me first,"

**Q: **Blaise, how do you feel that Draco has left you for Hermione Granger? **A: **It feels bad like my heart has been ripped out and stomped on by a very heavy set person, but luckily I found Ginny here (hugs Ginny). I'm happy for them. Do you hear that Draco Malfoy I've moved on! (Yells at space in wall)

**Q:** Ginny has Hermione given you any details into the romance? **A: **Sadly she hasn't, I've asked her several times but she always says later.

**Q: **Will there be a wedding? **A: **Yes, and quite soon. (Ginny)

**Q: **How soon? **A: **Most likely in around 2 to 4 years. (Ginny)

**Q: **Will there be access to the media? **A: **No (Blaise)

**Q: **Why will the media not be allowed? **A: **Apparently the media has caused many problems in their love lives. (Blaise)

**Q: **Will there be any babies? **A: **As muggles might say, I think there's one in the oven. (Blaise)

**Q: **Are you saying there is one already on the way? **A: **You didn't hear it from me. (Blaise)

**Q: **What's an oven? **A: **It's a muggle torturing device. (Blaise)

**Q: **They're torturing their baby? **A: **No (Ginny)

**Q: **Is it true that Pansy and Ron are an item? **A: **Why I never! I thought he was dating Lavender Brown (Blaise)

Ginny interupts saying, 'I thought this was about Hermione and Draco?

**Q: **Do Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy accept of this union? **A: **Yes, they are quite happy, and can't wait for the next heir to the Malfoy dynasty. (Blaise)

**Q: **How did Mr. and Mrs. Granger take the news? **A: **They are also quite happy about this union and are currently vacationing with the Malfoy's in Cabo. (Ginny)

**Q: **When did they fall in love? **A: **It happened when they were on a romantic cruise by themselves, they were heading to the Bermuda Triangle. Although Draco is quite lousy at directions and they ended up in the Caribbean Islands. (Ginny)

**Q: **Who's going to be the best man? **A: **Of course it's going to be me. (Blaise)

**Q: **What will the wedding dress look like? **A: **That is a very big secret but I'll give you a hint they're going to go for a 'dominatrax' look. (Blaise)

**Q: **Are Harry and Ron really okay with this? **A: **They couldn't be happier. They only talk about the wedding day and night. (Ginny)

**Q: **Is it true that Hagrid will be the flower girl? **A: **They're still considering various canidates among them Pansy, McGonagall, Snape and maybe Dumbledore. (Blaise)

**Q: **Is your grandfather really the godfather? **A: **No comment. (Blaise)

**Q: **Last question, is it true that Draco's hair is really a wig? **A: **It's true. (Ginny & Blaise)

**End Article**

**"I'll have you know that my hair is 100 percent real," **huffed Draco, **"how dare Zabini and that Weasley girl say that I wear a wig? Come Granger, touch it."**

"No thanks, Malfoy. Although your hair does look a bit..."

**"Not you too, Granger."**

"My parents would never go anywhere with your parents,"

**"I know they probably never learned to eat food properly with a fork,"**

"Grr."

**"Granger must you growl?"**

"I am not pregneat,"

**"You do look a bit round,"**

"Are you calling me fat?"

**"I didn't say anything."**

"I am going to kill Blaise and Ginny,"

**"And I'll help,"**

"I don't need your help,"

**"I can be your side kick, Sex God,"**

"We already went over that Adrian Pucey is 'Sex God'"

**"That bastard."**

"I wonder how he's like in bed?"

**"Granger I'm sitting right here,"**

"And I care why?"

**"Because you are scarring my mind by giving me mental pictures of you ever procreating with anyone,"**

"If you continue to insult me then I will not help you hurt others,"

**"Touchy,"**

"Lets stop talking about your hair and deal with the big problem."

**"What your race is becoming extinct?"**

"Malfoy I thought we were going to get along to extract our revenge."

**"Fine,"**

"Was that the 'Draco Malfoy' actually going to get along with Hermione Granger?"

**"You really like to tick people off, don't you?"**

"Just you,"

**"Now, I feel real special."**

"Good,"

**"So what are we going to do to Potty and the rest?"**

"So far I have wedgie, thong, change hair color, belt out feelings, turn blue, and grow antlers,"

**"I think you put more thought then I gave you credit for, Granger."**

"What have you come up with?"

**"Well, I did want to see if Potty could fit his head into a toilet and then I could flush it over and over."**

"What is your problem with Harry? I thought that you and him were on good terms now."

**"That doesn't mean I don't like to be bad to him."**

"Oh,"

**"Don't tell me that you don't want Pansy to walk around with her skirt stuck in her knicers all day?"**

"Actually, I don't think she's done anything bad to me, other then to laugh at Harry and Ron."

**"You're right. Pansy should really consider going to the Slytherin Seminar."**

"What?"

**"Slytherin Seminar. Don't tell me you Gryffindors don't have a Gryffindork seminar where they teach to be noble and shit."**

"No, we don't."

**"Granger, stop going off topic and help me plan revenge against all the people that said evil lies about us."**

"Fine,"

**"Granger,"**

"Yes,"

**"You just agreed with me,"**

"Nah, really?"

**"Really,"**

"I was being sarcastic you git."

"I'm really pooped so I'll try to exact revenge tomorrow with you Malfoy," said Hermione as she started to walk towards her room, tomorrow was Saturday after all.

**"G'night, Granger"**

"G'night,"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: This was sort of a filler chapter, where I sort of let you know what the newspaper had in it. The next chapter will have more stuff going on and if you didn't get it so far Hermione and Draco are going to pull pranks off on whoever was interviewed in the Hogwart's Times by the Fantasmic Four and their will be much more humor to come. I'm trying to tie any lose ends and finish this fic while I have an idea in my head.**

**Green Flames.**

**P.S. Don't forget to review**


	23. The List

**Whoa! Where have I been? I know, I've been at weight training, homecoming commitee, yearbook comitee, DECA, Aztec Club, Equestrian Team, Community Pool Party, tennis lessons, exam paper typing, drivers ed, babysitting, and a bit of sleeping when i can. Yeah, so I finally found some time to update and I'm still working on editing the chapters and guess what? It takes a long time. I didn't know I had that many mistakes, but instead of waiting to finish editing all the chapters and then write a new chapter I decided to write a new chapter and then edit the other chapters. And I have more ideas on new fics.**

**Insert Disclamier Here**

**Oh and to help with the dialouge use this key:**

**Draco BOLD**

Hermione SMALL

_Thoughts _

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**"Granger!" **

"What?" mumbled Hermione from under the covers as she tried to drown out the obnoxious voice coming from outside her door.

**"Granger!"**

"Hn," muttered Hermione as she turned over.

**"Granger!"**

"Leave me alone you constipated ferret!" shouted Hermione as she covered her head with her pillow.

"I'm coming in." warned Draco as he started turning the knob. "Why are you still sleeping?" he asked as he talked to lump on the bed.

"Go away."

**"I won't go away, Granger."**

"What did I do to deserve this?" asked Hermione getting out from under the covers.

**"You mean to be in the presence of the greatest thing to ever walk the planet Earth?"**

"No. What did I do to deserve the most obnoxious human being to be my revenge partner."

**"..."**

"Oww. What was that for?" shouted Hermione as she rubbed her head where a pillow had just hit her.

**"That was for calling me constipated."**

"What is it that you needed?"

**"When are we going to get Operation Kill: Traitors?"**

"I see you have nothing else better to do." said Hermione. "Can you at least let me shower before we going around extracting revenge?" asked Hermione as she walked over to her closet.

**"I'll be waiting downstairs,"**

"I'm looking forward to it," muttered Hermione as she closed the door to the bathroom.

Once Hermione had finsihed taking her shower she walked down to the common room to find Draco slouched on the chair.

"What are we going to do, Malfoy?"

**"I think we should hit Potty first."**

"No, we should hit the smaller ones and then work our way to the bigger ones."

"Blaise and Ginny," they said at the same time.

"Who do we begin with then?"

**"What about Pansy?"**

"What did she do?"

**"She called you pretty."**

"Did she really?"

**"No."**

"Oh."

"Well are you going to help with the revenge or will I have to look for another tempermental half beaver girl?" asked Draco as he watched Hermione begin to scowl.

"Malfoy."

**"I do love it when you growl my name."**

"..."

**"You sound like a chipmunk about to attack."**

"Do you want my help?"

**"Finally, I was wondering if you had given up on our revenge plans."**

"Since your so into this plan who do we start with first?"

**"Granger, we can't just pick a random name, we have to plan. Lets make a list from the people who did the less damage to those who did the most."**

"I suprised you came up with something."

**"Granger, I insist that you stop with the slurs towards my intelligence."**

"Well, where's the quill and ink."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist," said Draco as he summoned a quill, ink, and some pieces of parchment. During the next few hours the common room was locked and no one came in as Draco and Hermione made the list of people that were involved in their supposed love affair. Some of the comments that came from them were:

"...you can't do that with a body part..."

"...she did that?"

"...but, that's against the law..."

"No animals..."

"...ewww..."

"...no way..."

"...bloody hell..."

"...in the loo?"

"...best friend did that?"

"hairy legs..."

"...constipated...rhino..."

"...stupid ferret..."

"angry beaver..."

"We're done." they both said as they looked down at their master list.

**"I think we did a pretty good job,"** said Draco as he leaned back and strecthed,** "but you do know, Granger, that once we finish with this we go back to mortal enemies."**

"Wouldn't have it any other way Malfoy."

**"Well, Granger, as nice as it is spending a whole morning with you. I have a life and I'm going down to lunch since we missed breakfast."**

"Malfoy you're such a jerk."

**"Why thank you dear,"** he answered as he walked out the door.

I wonder what Ginny's doing today thought Hermione as she too walked out of the common room and headed toward lunch. Leaving behind a list that read:

Peope To Get Revenge On

By: Hermione (Beaver) Granger and Draco (Ferret) Malfoy

10. Pansy Parkinson

Reason: Stalking Draco Malfoy

9. Ron Weasley

Reason: Going out with Lavender in 6th year. Grangerrrr, that is not a reason to... Shove it, Malfoy.

8. Harry Potter

Reason: Threatening the poor Draco Malfoy. Poor my ass. Granger shut up.

7. Luna Lovegood

Reason: Singing that awful love song about us.

6. Professor Snape

Reason: Saying that we are a couple and having that gross relationship with McGonagall

5. Dean Thomas

Reason: Telling everyone that horrible lie about us doing THAT in a closet

4. George and Fred Weasely

Reason: Maling out fake invitations to our wedding

3. Dumbledore

Reason: For that stupid twinkle in his eye. Malfoy leave his eyes alone. They're creepy just like yours, Granger.

2. The Fantasmic Four

Reason: That stupid newspaper article that started all this nonsense.

1. Ginny and Blaise

Reason: Obvious.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: There was this update. I know it was short but better than nothing right? Oh, and review!**


	24. Not Ravishing

**A/N: Another update. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: Soooo Not Mine**

**Format is the same as last chapter**

**Draco BOLD, **Hermione Small, _thoughts._

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"Hermione!" yelled someone as soon as Hermione stepped foot into the great hall for lunch. Hermione took a few seconds to look around for the mystery voice that had called out her name. Although she was quite sure of who it was already, but she just wanted to make sure, what if there were two people with the same voice in Hogwarts.

"What do you want, Ginny?" asked Hermione as she slipped in between Ginny and Parvati. "Is it anything important?"

"Oh, no I was just making sure you weren't upset over the whole article thing."

"Of course not, Ginny," Hermione said plainly lying. "It was all in good fun, right?"

_All in good fun my arse_

_**Oh, so are we talking about your arse, Granger? I'll let you know that I was previously enjoying my meal before you ruined it with your grotesque comment.**_

_Malfoy do me a favor and shut up_

"Yeah, I knew you would understand," said a cherry Ginny choosing to ignore the pained smile that was on her friend's face while she lied. Ginny bet that if she could Hermione would be trying to drown her in the pitcher of pumpkin juice, but luckily there were people around so she doubted that Hermione would do it.

_**What did Fire head just ask you?**_

_She wanted to know if I was upset over the whole article_

_**And**_

_I told her no_

_**Understatement of the year Granger**_

_You like angering me, don't you Malfoy?_

_**Yes**_

_You could have lied_

_**But then I wouldn't be the charming fellow that I am, wold I?**_

_Charming my arse_

_**Yes, it is quite charming**_

_Malfoy would you not stare at my arse?_

_**I don't stare I merely oggle it from time to time**_

_Gross, I don't stare at you_

_**As a matter of fact you do.**_

_That's a lie_

_**As if I don't feel you're beedy little eyes boring a hole on my bum**_

_Fine, we won't stare at each others arses not that I do anyway._

_**I think the Gryffindorks are trying to get your attention**_

As a matter of fact they were, Hermione hadn't noticed that Ron had been trying to ask her something for the past few minutes.

"Yes, Ron?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione, are Harry and I invited to the wedding?"

"Ronald!" shouted Hermione.

"Sheesh, we were just playing with you," muttered Ron as he rubbed his ear that had just been abused by Hermione's shrill scream.

"Seriously Hermione," whispered a serious faced Harry, "you don't have any, umm, you know, umm, feelings for Malfoy?"

"Of course not," answered Hermione, but she realized that she had hesitated answering Harry's question and that she felt a twinge of guilt after saying that. She couldn't have any sort of feelings for Malfoy except that deep sense of hatred she had always felt, could she have some hidden feelings for the ferret? she wondered.

"What are you doing today?" asked Ron shaking her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, I really need to go to the library and do some extra work for charms and then I have to do some extra stuff." she trailed off.

"cough...snogging...cough...Malfoy." muttered Ginny.

"Oww." shouted Ginny rubbing a bruised shin where Hermione had kicked her under the table.

"You're not going to go see him? Are you Mione?" asked Ron.

"Maybe, but not for the reasons you think." answered Hermione.

"Oh so now you're going to see him for drugs? Is that it huh?" asked an accusing Ginny.

"Don't be riddiculous," snapped Hermione, "we're supposed to be planning the end of year dance,"

"Oh, I almost forgot about that," moaned Harry.

"What? Don't have a date, mate?" asked Ron.

"Shut it," said Harry.

"I have mine right here," said Ron as he slung his arm over Lavender's shoulder who let out a giggle.

"Who are you taking Mione?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know," answered Hermione.

"You could always ask..." said Ginny.

"Don't even go there," answered Hermione before Ginny could finish her sentence.

"Did Blaise ask you yet?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Our love is so deep that we don't have to talk we just know," answered Ginny as she kicked Ron who was making gagging noises in front of her.

"I at least understand the meaning of love, Ronald." said Ginny.

"Ron, we have practice today." reminded Harry, "we're making sure that the cup stays with Gryffindor our last year,"

"Who are you playing again?" asked Hermione.

"Slytherin," everyone answered. The match was the following weekend against Slytherin and Gryffindor for the House Cup and both houses wanted it badly. It was the most anticipated game in recent Hogwart's history. The 1st years being reminded that they were extremely lucky to watch some of the best players going all out for the Cup some of them for the last time.

"That's nice," said Hermione, "well I'll see all of you later at dinner, then,"

"Bye," waved Ginny as she Ron and Harry started a discussion about tactics and how bringing in female strippers might distract the Slytherin players although it might also distract the Gryffindor players too.

_**Granger**_

_What_

_**Where are you going?**_

_To the library_

_**Why the library?**_

_Because the only person who goes there on the weekend is me and that way if we meet there not many people will see us_

_**You're smarter then what I give you credit for Granger**_

_Oh, so you thought I was stupid_

_**Not really**_

_Malfoy meet me at the back of library _

_**Why the back?**_

_Because student's rarely go back there_

_**Except for nerds and druggies**_

_Would you quit it with the subtle slurs toward my character_

_**It's not a slur it's the truth**_

_Are you going to be there or not?_

_**I'll be there**_

_Fine_

_**I did here that McGonagall and Snape disappeaer to the library for hours at a time**_

_Ewww_

_**What if they're going at it in your precious library**_

_I swear I'm going to kill you_

_**But then who will you have to provide you with lovely company?**_

_Lovely my arse._

_**Again with the arse comments**_

_Look who's talking_

_**I've never**_

_I think I just died_

_**Finally**_

_Malfoy_

_**What? You just had to ruin my moment of fun**_

_You think me dying is fun?_

_**Ummm, no, Granger, I mean I'm sorry okay?**_

_I'm not talking to you_

_**But, Granger come on, I take that back**_

_Are we groveling Mr. Malfoy_

_**I need your help for the revenge**_

_Oh, and asking for help too? What is the wizarding world coming too?_

_**Fine, I'm not talking to you either.**_

_Okay Malfoy I forgive you_

_**I'm not talking to you**_

_Stop being stubborn_

_**Who was being stubborn a minute ago?**_

_Fine_

_**Fine**_

During the time when Hermione and Draco weren't talking to each other, Hermione had made her way to the back of the library and was already sitting down when she sensed someone standing behind her.

"What is it?" she asked annoyed at the person who was standing over her.

Draco had also made his way to the library knowing that he would find an angry Granger sitting there. For some reason when he reached the back of library he decided to walk quietly as to not disturb the fiery Gryffindor. He had no idea why he was doing that, but he wanted to see her when she was unguarded. What he saw made his breath catch in his throat and he scolded himself for thinking anything remotely romantic about Hermione Granger. But he couldn't help he noticed then how much Hermione Granger had truly changed. The wild bushy hair that she first had was still there, but somehow she had grown into to it and it loosed some of the wild part and was now just curly, not luscious cascading curls but it suited her. It seemed that the bushy beaver had grown into that mop of hair. Her brown eyes seemed to have a glint of gold flecked in them that made them look warm as they moved across the page. All together he thought that Hermione Granger looked radiant but then kicked himself for thinking that about the bossy beaver. He decided to make his presence know before she noticed him and started asking questions about why he was standing there like some serial killer about to rape her.

**"Granger you know there's better things to do then sitting here and reading."**

"Like what, Malfoy?"

**"I don't know,"**

"I thought you were above being seen with mudbloods,"

**"Would you stop calling yourself that, I mean I thought I already got my point across that I'm sorry about what I've said in the past."**

To say that Hermione was surprised was an understatement she couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy had just told her not to put herself down. And here she thought that he lived to see her be humiliated. She that naked Leprachauns dancing in front of her singing 'Unbreak My Heart' would be more possible to occur then Draco Malfoy telling her not to put herself down.

"Wow, you've changed."

**"Hn."**

"So then, what are we doing?"

**"We're going to decide what we're going to do to each of the evil people on the list."**

"Okay."

**"We have to hit one every other day, because if we do one every week, we won't have enough time since school is almost out."**

"Don't remind me,"

**"Are you going to miss this dump?"**

"Yes,"

**"Why?"**

"It just feels that this is where I feel like myself that I can do whatever I want and some of the people that I care about the most are here,"

**"Yes, this dump does have a certain homey quality."**

"Just admit it, you're going to miss being here,"

**"No,"**

"Not just a little?"

**"No,"**

"Sure,"

**"Fine, maybe a bit,"**

"I knew it!"

**"Quit dancing, Granger or Ms. Pince will kick you out,"**

"So the list,"

**"Yes,"**

**10. Pansy Parkinson**

Make her dance like a stripper. or

Sing the barney song.

Final Decision: Make her sing the Barney song

**9. Ron Weasley**

Make his hair turn purple. or

Have him super glue his hands to his private areas.

Final Decision: Have him 'magically' attach his hands to his private areas

**8. Harry Potter**

Have him sing the Sexy song or

Have him shave his eyebrows

Final Decision: Have him perform the sexy song during diner

**7. Luna Lovegood**

Make birds follow her around giving her weird advice or

Make her grown 9 feet tall

Final Decision: Have birds follow her around giving weird advice

**6. Professor Snape**

Have him clean his hair or

Have him wear McGonagall's undergarmets

Final Decision: Have him wear McGonagall's undergarments.

**5. Dean Thomas**

Have him be cought in a compromising position or

Make him in stripper attire

Final Decision: Have him be cought in compromising position with a man.

**4. George and Fred Weasely**

Make them look like girls or

Make them talk like chipmunks

Final Decision: Make them look like girls that sound like chipmunks

**3. Dumbledore**

Burn the cape in front of him or

Turn his beard rainbow color

Final Decision: Turn his eard rainbow color

**2. The Fantasmic Four**

Have terrible newspaper edition of them or

Make them talk in riddles

Final Decision: Have a terrible newspaper edition of them

**1. Ginny and Blaise**

Final Decision: Have them dance all day without stopping and do "Raining Men" and "Pretty Woman" songs.

"That should be adequate," said Hermione

**"It should,"**

**"What are you doing later Granger?"**

"Nothing,"

**"Would you like going to Hogesmade?"**

"Ummm,"

_**Come on you know you want to Granger**_

_Fine Malfoy_

_**Couldn't resist me**_

_No just felt bad for you begging_

_**I did not...Don't leave me Granger**_

_Hurry up Malfoy._

**Masked People**

"This is going quite well,"

"It is, isn't it?"

"We did a fine job, Frank,"

"My name's not Frank,"

"Do you want to go to Hogesmade?"

"Yes why not,"

So the masked people took of their masks and set out toward Hogesmade enjoying the final hours of Sunday and before classes started once again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: Sooooo, what did you think?**

**REVIEW X 1000**


	25. Put Me Down!

**A/N: Yes this is a chapter.**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine.**

**DRACO BOLD  
**HERMIONE SMALL

_THOUGHTS __ITALICS_

* * *

"So,"

"**Yeah, so**,"

"Umm, the weather's nice," Hermione finally said.

"**Yeah it is**," answered Draco.

_Why is this so freakin akward thought Hermione as she continued to walk with Draco to Hogesmade._

_**Say something you idiot, Draco scolded himself. It isn't like me to get all tongue tied especially with the Gryffindor Princess, who I've despised for a long time.**_

"Where exactly are we going?" Hermione finally asked, in all purposes she just wanted Draco to stop making those weird faces she was afraid he might have a mental breakdown.

"**Oh**," answered Draco coming out of his confusing thoughts, "**where there's supposed to be this good tea place around here**," said Draco.

"Oh, really," answered Hermione.

"**Yes, it's umm. Oh yeah, it's Mister Pickletoes**,"

"Madame Puddifoot's?"

**"Isn't that what I said?"**

"Yes,"

**"See a Malfoy is never wrong,"**

"Sure,"

**"What is that supposed to mean?"**

"It means that you always think that you're better than everyone else Malfoy,"

**"I don't think that all the time,"**

"Do too,"

**"Do not,"**

"Do too,"

**"Do not,"**

"Do too,"

**"Do not,"**

**"Fine, are we going to Madame Puddifoot's or not?"**

"I'd rather go to the three broomsticks," said Hermione.

**"Fine,"**

"Is Draco Malfoy agreeing with me?"

"**No, it's because I just saw Weasley Girl and Zabini walk in and they'll probably want to talk to us and we'll never get any planning done."**

"Oh,"

**"Hurry up Granger,"**

"I'm going Malfoy it's not my fault that your legs are so dam long,"

**"Well it's not my fault that you're so short."**

"Fine, then i'll just stand here," said Hermione as she stopped walking and Draco continued making his way towards the Three Broomsticks, before he realized that she wasn't following him anymore."

**"Granger, get over here,"** growled Draco when he was about 12 feet away from Hermione.

"No,"

**"Granger."**

"Malfoy,"

**"Get over here now,"**

"Make me,"

**"Fine,"**

"As if," said Hermione, but before she knew what was happening Draco had run back and draped her over his shoulder and continued walking towards the three broomsticks.

"Put me down," yelled Hermione as she flailed her arms trying to get Draco to drop her, but his hold on her was tight.

**"No,"**

"Malfoy people are staring."

**"Let them stare."**

"Hmph. I do not like being carried around by you."

**"Sure you don't."**

"Malfoy put me down here,"

**"No,"** answered Draco again as he pushed the doors open and searched for a table while still having Hermione slung over his shoulder.

"Oye! The rooms are upstairs!" shouted a man as he watched the two young people enter.

"We won't be needing them," shouted Hermione.

Then Draco started moving again. Finally Hermione was put down next to a booth in the back ot the place where they could see everything. She pretended to be looking at the ceiling to avoid all the stares that the people were giving them especially the Hogwart's students.

"Did you have to do that?"

**"Not really,"**

"Then why did you?"

**"Because I wanted too,"**

And before Hermione could ask more Draco had made his way to get them their drinks. Once he came back he acted like he hadn't just walked in with her on his shoulder and just slid into the seat in front of her.

**"Ok, so what's the plan?"**

"Well we do have to hit Pansy first."

**"Yeah we do,"**

"So when do we do that?"

**"What about tomorrow during Breakfast then so on,"**

"That's good,"

**"Yes, I am brilliant."**

"I wouldn't go that far."

**"Ouch."**

"You'll heal."

**"Granger, let's go."**

"Why?"

**"Because I want to go to Zonko's!"**

"Ugh. Must you be such a kid?"

**"But that's part of my charm."**

"Fine. Malfoy, but then we have to go to the book shop, i've been wanting to buy this one book."

Hermione and Draco made their way back out the Three Broomsticks this time with only a few curious stares thrown at them. They continued to walk till the reached the joke shop. Draco practically sprinted when he got there. Why must he act like such a child? thought Hermione as she watched Draco walk around the shop and immediatley start picking out stuff.

_Hey_

_**Huh?**_

_I'm going to the bookstore now so find me there._

**_Sure._**

_Don't waste all your galleons._

_**I won't mother.**_

Hermione walked to the bookstore thinking that she and Draco had actually managed to not kill themselves over the past few days. I think that he has changed thought Hermione.

"Hi, Hermione." said the bookstore lady as she saw Hermione enter.

"Hi. Mrs. Cantrell," answered Hermione.

"I hear that you and Mr. Draco Malfoy are courting."

"Well, I'm sorry, but you were misinformed. Since Draco and I are not courting."

"That's too bad. That boy is quite a looker."

"I'll be over there," said Hermione as she practically ran to the other side of the library.

Hermione was so into her book that she barely heard the footsteps behind her and then the hands that covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" asked the mystery voice.

"Umm. Teddy?" answered Hermione.

"Oh, you're good," answered Teddy as he turned Hermione around.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hermione.

"I'm just getting a couple of things for my classes."

"I see you're studying." said Hermione.

"I know since I have such a great tutor."

"It's no problem," said Hermione.

"Well, I have to go meet up with my date and we're still on for tomorrow. Right?"

"Oh yeah of course." answered Hermione agreeing to another tutoring session with Theodore Nott.

During that conversation Draco had decided to walk into the store and had over heard that last few comments. Granger with Teddy? wondered Draco. There is no way. She would never be into a guy like that he thought. I mean seriouly it must have been a mistake but then Draco saw Teddy lean in and kiss Hermione on the cheek and dash off. Draco felt a rush of anger of the thought of Hermione with someone else but then it was replaced with confusion since he had already made it clear that he had no feelings whatsoever for that beaver child. Must be that chocolate I just had Draco thought.

**"Granger. I'll be heading back."** Draco said once he saw that Teddy had left.

"Huh?" asked Hermione.

**"I'm not feeling that well so I'll talk to you another time."**

"What about your master plan?" asked Hermione.

**"Sure whatever."**

"What's wrong with you?"

**"What's wrong with YOU?"**

"What are you talking about?"

**"Never mind,"** said Draco as he stalked out of the shop.

The rest of the day went pretty much the same with Draco avoiding Hermione whenever he could and Hermione trying to figure out what happened or what she did to make him act like that.

_Draco_

_Draco_

_Leave me alone Granger_

_What's wrong?_

_Did you not understand? Leave me ALONE!_

I hope he feels better tomorrow thought Hermione as she pulled up the covers.

* * *

**A/N: I know this was a crappy chapter but that's the best i could write during Chem. when i should have been typing up my lab. but oh well.**

**Next chapter will have DUMBLEE DORE! YAY.**

**REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW!**

**Also read my new fic Draco Malfoy's Office.**


	26. I'm Watching You

A/N: Why yes I am updating. Don't get to overexcited though because I am drowing in homework and clubs and track and other sports.

Disclaimer: No, Harry Potter is not mine.

Also The thoughts are the only ones that are going to be in BOLD. The dialect will be left normal but if you want me to go back like my last chapter let me know. Thanks :

* * *

"Albus why must you insist that this upsurd plan of yours will work?" asked Minerva

"Let's just say I have a feeling," replied Dumbledore.

"You mean that you really have to go?" asked Serverus who was also in the so called private meeting.

"Of course not, Serverus. I already took care of that."

"Face it, Albus. You will never win this bet. If there were ever two people born to hate each other it was Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger." said McGonagall as she paced the room.

"Actually hate and love are two very closely linked feelings." said Dumbledore.

"That doesn't mean that Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger now have wild passionate feelings for each other," answered Minerva.

"Talk to the hand," said Dumbledore.

"Pardon?" asked both McGonagall and Snape at the same time.

"Well, you see i've been watching this delightfully entertaining muggle tely-show and well i've been dying to use that particular phrase."

"What exactly does that mean?" asked Snape.

"It means to shut your mouth." replied Dumbledore.

"Albus!"

"Don't tell me you always followed the rules, Minerva."

"Actually I did."

"Sure." said Albus not too quietly.

"You don't have too long for your bet to be over Albus. Graduation is almost here." said Snape.

"All the more reason for them to realize their true feelings."

"You won't give up will you?" asked McGonagall.

"Don't bet your hat on it for a second." replied a smiling Dumbledore as he walked away humming this riddiculous tune.

* * *

_Malfoy._

_Draco Malfoy. Why have you been ignoring me?_

_**I haven't**_

_Sure you haven't. That's why when you saw me in the library you sprinted out like you had seen Parkinson naked._

_**Actually I have and it's not such a bad sight.**_

_Ewww._

_**Granger I have not been avoiding you so drop it.**_

_Then walk with me to breakfast to start our revenge plan._

_**Umm. Well you see I have to do this.**_

_Draco._

_**Fine. I'll walk you to breakfast. Beaverchild.**_

_Hairless ferret._

Draco couldn't believe he had been that obvious. He thought that he had been a pretty good job at avoiding Hermione so far. He had no clue why he was avoiding her, but he did know. He knew that he would propably throw a tantrum and yell at her for doing this and that and then she'll scream back and their whole shaky partnership would fall on their heads like those muggle cards.

Hermione didn't know why Draco was acting so weird. She hadn't done anything to anger him that she could recall. Maybe he had a zit and didn't want anyone to see it. It was very pitiful the amount to time Draco took into achieving that 'yes i am sexier than you and try hard but look like i don't look'. She could imagine him with one of those green masks with cucumbers on his eyes. It was pretty funny and she started laughing to herself.

"What is so funny, Granger?"

"Nothing." Hermione managed to say in between giggles but lost it when she saw Draco and imagined him with the green mask.

"Do I have something on my face?" he asked as he raised his hands to his face.

"No, you look goregous darling," replied Hermione as she led him out the dorm.

"I try." answered Draco as Hermione and him made their way down the Hall.

Right before they got to the doors they ducked into nitch in the hall where they could discuss what they were going to do.

"Well, how are we going to this?" asked Hermione.

"Hmm. Well she is madly in love with me so why don't I just mutter the incantation while she's smothering me with all her 'friendlyness'."

"Sure," answered Hermione stiffly for some reason she didn't like the idea of Pansy or any other female rubbing on Draco. What am I thinking? Hermione asked herself it's not like I'm his master or something. Although Draco in chains and leather isn't a sight for sore eyes she thought.

"Yoo-hoo. Granger." Draco said as he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Why yes you do look good in leather." Hermione replied.

"What?"

"Nothing, Malfoy."

"Who's in there?" they heard Filch ask.

Hermione and Draco both stiffened they both knew what Filch would do he would give them detention and they would have to postpone their revenge while he took them down to his office. Then Hermione got an idea.

"Kiss me." she said.

"What?" Draco could not believe his ears was Hermione Granger asking him to kiss her. Wow, he didn't knew she would be into the dominatrix style.

"Kiss me you idiot." said Hermione as she pulled Draco's face down to hers.

Before he knew what was happening he felt a pair of warm lips against his own and his brain not fully regestring who he was snogging took over and pushed her up against the wall. Hermione could feel her insides begin to melt and she felt herself begin to tingle starting from her toes and spreading all over her body as she wrapped her legs around a firm waist. A small part of her brain did realize that it was Draco Malfoy that she was making out with and it was he who had her hands in his hair and was kissing her like never before. Draco couldn't believe it he felt this weird feeling which he couldn't explain although a deep part in his heart knew what it was.

"You two! Do that somewhere else." said Filch as he scurried away from the passionate couple.

That brought the two back and they quickly let go of each other shocked at what they had done.

"Granger."

"Yeah."

"Why did you just do that?" asked a confused Draco.

"Simple really. You know how Filch is not very attractive and hasn't had a girlfriend when he sees couples like we were just doing he goes and cries in the loo."

"Really?"

"At least that's what Ginny told me that she did." said Hermione.

"Oh. Well it did work," said Draco as he looked anywhere but Hermione.

"Yeah it did. Let's just not do that again." she said as she dashed out of the nitch and dashed into the Great Hall.

_**Granger are we still carrying out our plan?**_

_Of course Malfoy what did you expect?_

_**Well you know since what happened.**_

_Don't be so stupid Draco that didn't mean anything it's not like we're going to go all akward right?_

_**Who's the stupid one now Granger? Of course not. I didn't feel a thing.**_

_Fine then._

_**Fine**_

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Ginny."

"I think that after you get the life snogged out of you. You should really consider freshening up before you walk into the Great Hall looking like you just crawled out of bed."

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about Ginny?" asked Hermione as she put butter on her toast with a vengance.

"Mione what did that piece of toast ever did to you?" asked Ron.

"He took advantage of me that's what wrong." said Hermione.

"What?" asked a shocked Ron.

"Nevermind," said Hermione.

"Well, Hermione you and Mr. Malfoy just walked into the Great Hall and lets just say that you really aren't doing anything to stop any of those what do you call them? 'stupid idiotic, things people say who don't have a life or brain rumors." said Ginny.

"You really aren't make much since," said Hermione.

"Oh really then how do explain this?" asked Ginny as she shoved a conjured mirror under Hermione's nose.

"Oh god," said Hermione as she took in her appearance. Her lips had what someone would call just snogged look and her hair was all mussed up more than usual. She glanced at her uniform and noticed that it was all wrinkled and sort of lopsided.

"Not to mention that the Slytherin King over there didn't come in a better state." said Ginny, "looks like you guys really went at it,"

"It was necessary," answered Hermione.

"Necessary my arse." answered Ginny.

Hermione turned to look at Draco and saw that his hair was sticking up at odd angles and his clothes looked pretty much the same as hers.

_I cannot believe that I just walked in here like this_

_**What are you jabbering about Granger?**_

_We didn't bother to freshen up after our little 'accident'_

_**Damit Granger. Your supposed to warn us about these sort of things.**_

_My fault?_

_**You were the one that attacked me.**_

_To avoid getting in trouble._

_**Sure. Not to mention that you find me incredibly sexy.**_

_I find a naked Filtwick sexier than you._

_**Gross Granger what is up with the old people fetish?**_

_Malfoy just get started with the revenge._

_**Fine.**_

As soon as Draco sat down he saw the look that Zabini gave him.

"What do you want Zabini?"

"Nothing." answered Blaise as innocently as he could.

"Well stop staring at me like that," snapped Draco.

"Well I'm not the only one staring," said Blaise as he nodded towards where one the Fantasmic Four was furiously signaling the others about the condition in which Draco and Hermione had walked in. It just looked like they were all have syncronized seizures.

"Leave me alone. I have something more important to do," said Draco as he leaned towards where Pansy was.

"Oh, Dracky poo," simpered Pansy, "did you finally realize that I'm better than that Granger," Draco had to remind himself that he was doing this for revenge as Pansy practically climbed onto his lap. While Pansy was busy leaning on him Draco whispered the incantation under his breath. "I knew we were meant to be together, I swear I could feel tingles," said Pansy. Draco only smirked to himself and waited for the spell to take action.

_**Mission Completed**_

_Good, I took care of Ron too and Pansy will be having some company._

_**Even better we killed two birds with one stone.**_

_Again with the muggle sayings Malfoy?_

_**I'll have you know that it was one of the Great Malfoy's that said that.**_

_Sure it was._

_**Granger our revenge just started.**_

Hermione turned to look at Pansy and saw her climbing onto the table with this weird smile. She looked towards Ron and heard him say 'Bloody hell my hand's stuck to my pills.' By now mostly everbody was looking either at Ron or Pansy that were now standing on top of the tables.

PERFORMANCE

Pansy: Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination(_points toward head and spreads arm out_.)

Ron: And when he's tall he's what we call a dinosaur sensation. (_puts hand not attached to privates up insinuating a tall person and then swings his arm giving a thumbs up_.)

Pansy: Barney's friends are big and small (_Ron standing tall and then crouching down_)  
they come from lots of places (_Ron wearing a kimono and then a bull fighter costume_)  
after school they meet to play (_Ron skipping around the table_)  
and sing with happy faces(_Ron singing weird song with large smile_)

Ron: Barney shows us lots of things  
Like how to play pretend(_Pansy makes Peek-a-Boo gesture_)  
ABC's, and 123's(_Pansy wears large letter costumes and then number costumes_)  
And how to be a friend(_Pansy and Ron pretend to hug across the great hall_)

Pansy: Barney comes to play with us (_Ron pretends to call Barney on telly-phone_)  
Whenever we may need him

Pansy and Ron:Barney can be your friend too (_Ron and Pansy point at the crowd of lauging students_)  
If you just make-believe him! (_Ron rips off shirt and throws it at screaming 1st years and Pansy tries to crowd surf_)

END PERFORMANCE

_That was great_

_**It was**_

_We are the best at this_

_**Yes we are.**_

"Thank you Mr. Weasley and Ms. Parkinson for that lovely performance," said Dumbledore as the students quieted most of them still giggling to themselves.

"What the bloody hell did I just do?" asked Ron as he sat back down.

"Well mate, you just made a complete arse out of yourself and I had no idea that you had special talents." said Harry in between laughs.

"My hands are still attached to my pills," said Ron as he tried to pull his hand off.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent talking about what had happened at the Great Hall and who had done it.

"It was you," said Ginny as she and Hermione were about to part ways and go to their dorms.

"No it wasn't," said Hermione.

"I'm watching you," said Ginny as she walked away making the I see you gesture with her fingers.

As Hermione was walking down the hall she saw Teddy and ran up to him.

"Hermione, I thought we had our tutor session today," he said.

"I'm so sorry, It's just that I was all caught up in something and completely forgot," said Hermione.

"Oh, I see how it is you don't care about me after all," said Teddy

"Of course I do," said Hermione, "I really do care about you,"

Theodore and Hermione had no idea that they had an eavesdropper on their supposedly private conversation. Draco had seen Granger talking to the Weasley girl and was about to go and brag about the great job that they did today when he saw her run up to none other than Theodore Nott. He had pushed the thought of Granger and Nott away and thought what he had seen at the book shop a mistake. But wanting to know he couldn't resist and listen in on their conversation. When he heard what Granger had said he felt anger swell up in his stomach and he walked away furious at how he had thought that Granger and Nott could only be just 'friends'.

"I'm just kidding, Granger. Can't you take a joke?" asked Teddy as he punched Hermione lightly on the arm.

"Well I thought that you were serious," said Hermione as she smacked him back.

"Don't worry about it, I got to spend time with my girlfriend."

"Oh someone's in love," teased Hermione.

"Like you're not," he retorted.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"You know what I mean. Anyone with a working brain and eyes could see that you Dracky kins had a major snog this morning." he said.

"It's not what you think," said Hermione.

"That's what they all say," said Teddy as he started walking off.

Hermione continued making her way towards the dorm and when she entered she first noticed that Draco was sitting on the couch looking very pissed off. Draco had been fuming the whole time while waiting for Granger to show up probably snogging with Nott he thought.

"Hey," said Hermione as she walked towards her room,"

"Where were you?" asked Draco.

"Nowhere," said Hermione.

"Are you sure you weren't with someone?" asked Draco.

"No," said Hermione.

"Quit lying Granger I saw you perfectly with Nott,"

"Oh," said Hermione, "what did you hear?" she asked. She knew that Teddy didn't want people to know he needed help.

"Well that you're shagging him," answered Draco.

Hermione felt like she was slapped at the harshness of his words. "You don't understand,"

"Of course I do," said Draco. "Oh Teddy, I do care about you," he said mimicking her words.

At hearing this Hermione felt like laughing Draco Malfoy had misinterpreted what she had said and then thought back to the book store. He thought that she and Teddy were having some sort of love affair. It was funny and she couldn't believe that he was jealous over that.

"What are you laughing about you harlot?" asked Draco.

The almost smile was wiped off her face as she stared up at Draco who had stood up sometime while she was piecing the misunderstanding together. Hermione slapped him. "Don't you ever talk to me again," she answered.

"Why Granger because I told you what you are?" he asked rubbing his stinging cheek.

"You have no idea what you're talking about you insufferable pure-blood arse sniffing bastard," she said as she started to cry and ran up to her room.

"Really did it this time," he said to himself once he was in bed replaying the conversation in his head. What if I am wrong? he thought. What if I did jump to conclusions? No you didn't he said to himself you heard what she said to him. That's all the proof you need.

In the other room Hermione was cursing Draco to hell and back. She was not going to explain anything to him now she thought He didn't deserve an explanation and she threw herself on her bed.

Masked People

"We have to do something," said one.

"Yes and soon," answered the other one as they both started discussing plans.

* * *

**A/N: Was that a cliffy? I know I'm awful. Well I need you to REVIEW and also I need ideas on how to bring our lovely couple together once and for all. **

**REVIEW**


	27. Sorta Kinda

**A/N: na na na nahh na na na na. guess whos back. guess whos back na na na naa na naa na na.**

**Disclaimer: hmmmm. not mine.**

* * *

"Hermione," said Ginny as she tugged on Hermione's sleeve during breakfast. "Hermione are you alright?" she asked.

"Why do you ask?" asked Hermione as she stabbed the scrambled eggs in front of her imagining them as Malfoy's head.

"Well for one you just made pudding out of your eggs and also you look like you were crying your eyes out."

"It's just that..." started Hermione.

"What did he do?" asked a serious Ginny.

"Ginny, it's that he's such a jerk. I can't believe that I actually enjoyed kissing that arse I mean after what he said to me. I mean I was a fool for ever thinking that the great Draco Malfoy would actually be getting along with the muggle born Granger." started Hermione as she smashed a particularly large piece of egg and didn't notice when she started crying and she told Ginny the whole thing about what happened last night and how Malfoy had been such an arse and that it was just a misunderstanding but he jumped to conclusions and wouldn't let her explain.

"Come on," said Ginny as she pulled Hermione up and walked out of the Great Hall with her. "You really like that guy?" she asked once she had Hermione sitted next to the lake.

"I do. I mean I did," said Hermione finally telling herself that she actually felt something for the cold blonde.

"Maybe he's just jealous." Ginny offered.

Hermione snorted at the thought of Malfoy being jealous of her. "Yes, Ginny. Like Draco Malfoy would ever consider going out with a mudblood." said Hermione as she spit out the last word like venom.

"I'm just going to erase Draco Malfoy out of my life and pretend that we never actually acted remotely civil to each other. I think it best to just leave everything be." said Hermione as she dusted herself off, "I better get to class, don't want to be late." she told Ginny as she made her way towards the dreaded potions class.

* * *

"Did you see Granger walk out?" asked Pansy as she stood with some other Slytherin girls before potions.

At the name Granger, Draco started tuning out of what Blaise was saying and started to listen to the annoying voice of Pansy.

"Yeah, I did. She walked out with that Weasley girl practically bawling," said the blonde next to Pansy.

"I mean what happened now? Did Potter finally leave her?" said Pansy.

Draco couldn't help but feel something at the thought of Herm---Granger crying. He wondered what on earth could have made her upset. He unconciously clenched his fists at the though of her hurting but then thought of the hurt that she had caused him.

"Dracooo. Dracooo." said Blaise.

"Hmm. What?" asked Draco.

"You have your Granger face on," said Blaise.

"My what?" asked Draco.

"Your Granger face the one you get when you're thinking about Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of our time." answered Blaise.

"Oh, so now I have a 'Granger' face?" asked Draco.

"You sort of always had a Granger face mate," said Blaise, "If you hadn't been trying so hard not to notice her at breakfast then you would have seen her walking out a wreck with the love of my life."

"Weasley?"

"Yes, Ginny Wealsey has stolen my heart," said Blaise.

"I thought it was all just something of the press," said Draco.

"Oh, no." said Blaise. "Me and my ginger cookie have been an item for a while except that everyone has been to busy following the torrent relationship of Malfoy and Granger."

"There is no relationship," snapped Draco.

"Draco my friend," said Blaise looking around making sure that no one was listening. "You could never really lie about a girl that you like."

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Draco.

"I mean that you are infatuated with one Ms. Hermione Granger," said Blaise in a sing-song voice.

"What gives you that ludacris idea?" asked Draco trying to keep his voice normal and trying to annoy how his heart had sped up.

"You don't have to put on act with me Draco," said Blaise. I've know you practically my entire life and I know that you have some sort of feelings for Hermione."

"Idosortofkindafeelsomethingtowardsgranger." mumbled Draco barely even heard by Blaise.

"What?" asked Blaise.

"Yes god damit Blaise. I practically love that bushy headed beaver." said Draco making sure again that noone was paying attention to him. Draco confessed to Blaise what he had been denying for the last few weeks. The growing attractment he was having towards Hermione the way that she made him feel. He knew that it couln't be not by what he saw yesterday.

"Then why don't you tell her?" asked Blaise "I have a hunch that she might feel like that about you."

"You don't get it do you Blaise?" asked Draco. "She's been seeing Nott all this while. I heard them both going on about how they love each other and crap."

"What?" asked Blaise.

"I saw Granger and Nott," said Draco, "I heard them saying how they cared about each other and some other shit."

"Are you sure Draco?" asked Blaise, "because I have heard that Teddy is dating some chick from Ravenclaw."

"Well then he's a cheater," growled out Draco growing angered by the thought that someone would actually even consider the thought of cheating on Hermione Granger.

"I won't be to sure about that," said Blaise "I mean Teddy isn't known to be a player."

"Well then ask him," said Draco as he saw Teddy walking to join the rest of Slytherins for potions.

"Hey Nott!" yelled Blaise.

"Yeah?" asked Theodore as he walked up to Blaise and Draco.

"So I heard somewhere that you and Granger were sneaking around the other day," said Blaise slyly.

"Oh no way." said Theordore, "I have a girlfriend and besides me Hermione get together for something completely different."

"Sex?" asked Blaise.

Theodore choked on his spit as he heard Blaise say that. "No. I mean well alright I think I can trust you and Draco here," said Ted as he leaned in close to them.

Wow we don't look straight at all thought Draco as he Blaise and Ted all bunched together.

"Hermione's been helping me with my classes," whispered Ted. "I mean if I want to ace my N.E.W.T.S then I have to have an amazing tutor and I asked Hermione." he said.

"So that conversation... the other day..." trailed off Draco.

"That." said Ted, "I was just kidding around with Hermione pretending to be hurt that she missed my tutoring lesson."

SHIT! thought Draco I really blew it this time he thought.

"So you just met her for tutoring?" asked Blaise.

"Yeah that's it." said Ted. "So Draco she's all your's man," Ted added smiling as he walked away.

"Well you screwed up," sighed Blaise as he looked at his best friend.

"Not just that," sighed Draco, "I might have blown any chance I had with her. I mean you should have heard what I said to her the other day."

"Knowing you," said Blaise, "I bet that you majorly fucked this up."

"Don't I know it," said Draco as he trudged into the classroom.

* * *

"Minerva,"

"Yes Serverus,"

"Did you notice that Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger looked like total crap today."

"Why yes. Yes I did Serverus." answered McGonagall.

"I'll still keep my cape," said Snape as he hugged his precious cape closer to him.

"Yes you do," said McGonagall, " and you know how good you look in your cape,"

Serverus and McGonagall were talking about today. Today during classes Hermione was her angry self imagining everything as Draco's face and causing as much damage to the object as possible to point where they asked her if she needed to see someone and talk her problems out. The person who suggested that ended up with a twig up their nose, poor Pansy. Draco on the other hand had this morbid look he looked as if someone had passed away. He wouldn't concentrate on his work and didn't pay attention to what was going around him. Snape and McGonagall thought it was due to them finally realizing that they hated each other but it was in a way the opposite since both Hermione and Draco had admitted to their respective best friends that they felt something for the other.

* * *

"Blaise did you find anything out?" asked Ginny as she met Blaise at night in the gardens.

"Well. Just this tinsy bit of information," said Blaise.

"What?" asked Ginny.

"That my buddy Draco is practically in love with Hermione."

"Oh my god." squealed Ginny as she clapped her hands together and danced around. "They make such an adorable couple."

"Well you're choosing to ignore the fact that they can't stand each other right now," said Blaise.

"They just need something to admit their feelings for each other," said Ginny.

"It'll be pretty hard to get them within 4 feet of each other. Seems that Draco royaly messed this one up." said Blaise.

"Yep." agreed Ginny, "he's going to have some major groveling to do."

"Who's there?" asked Blaise as he heard some rustling behind the rose bushes.

"Is it the muffin man?" asked Ginny.

"The what?"

"That guy that sleeps under your beds."

"Don't you mean Santa Claus?"

"No the boogey man is the one with all the presents."

"And the Easter Bunny is the one who hides in bushes," said Blaise.

"I think so," said Ginny.

"Do I look like a rabbitt?" asked a familiar voice.

"Hey! what are you doing here?" asked Ginny. "This is supposed to be mine and Blaise's secret meeting place.

"I don't see you're name on it," said another voice as they too came out from the bushes.

"What is with those cloaks guys," asked Blaise.

"We don't want to be recognized," answered the taller one.

"Yep. We also like dressing up like this." said the smaller one it makes us feel mysterious.

"Well if you and Blaise over there weren't screaming so loudly we wouldn't have come here to investigate," said the tall one.

"Guys seriously you can take off the cloakds we know who you are."

"No you don't"

"Yes we do."

"No you don't."

"Yes we do,"

"Fine. But are you willing to help us on getting fire and ice together?" asked the smaller one.

"Why would you want a puddle?" asked Blaise.

"It's code for getting Hermione and Draco together." explained the taller one.

"You're so clever," said the smaller one.

"I know that's why you love me."

"Yep."

"Ohhh. finally you guys are going out," said Ginny. "I mean you could have cut the sexual tensions with a spoon."

"Shhh." said the taller one.

"So what's the plan guys?" asked Blaise.

"Alright this is what we do," said Ginny as all four worked late into the night on operation Steam or Bringing fire and ice together.

* * *

**A/N: I know not much humor in it. but that's the best i could do in like 20 minutes of the few free time i have now adays. isn't summer vacation where you do nothing? well not for me. i hope you like it. and i'll make the next chapter longer. this was mainly a filler chapter most likely there'll be romance in the next two chapters when hermione and draco admit their feeling to one another and then they get one with the revenge.**

**  
REVIEW **

**oh and should ginny and blaise be excused from being revenged upon or should they still get it by Hermione and Draco.**

**YES or NO.**


	28. Little Boat

**A/N: guess who's back? me. i have a good reason for updating. i moved again. this time to a whole new school and all that other good stuff. and then there was this big problem because the counselors lost my credits and that made me stress. then my parents are making me narrow down my college choices and i have to do volunteer work to look good on applications and i have to get a JOB like a real job. which i'm still working on. and yea everything has been pretty hectic. and then my grandpa got really sick and that was another ordeal we had to go through. then my cousin dropped out of med school and my other cousin came to study here. but enough about me. let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: really if i did own harry potter do you think ron and hermione would have gotten together? no. it would be dramionelicious. but alas i don't own harry potter. j.k. rowling does.**

* * *

"Hermione. Hermione." Ginny continued to poke Hermione. "Hermione. Are you still breathing? Hermione I'm going to set all your books on fire. Okay?"

"Ginerva Weasley!" screeched Hermione as she jumped out her bed getting tangled in the sheets in the process and landing on the floor with a thud. "Don't laugh. Help me up." said Hermione from her place on the floor.

"This is just too funny." Ginny managed to say in between laughs as she clutched her stomach and extended her hand to Hermione. Unable to keep her balance due to her laughing and Hermione's weight, Ginny fell to the floor on top of Hermione.

"Uff." Hermione said as Ginny fell on top of her. "Gin. Get off. I can't breathe." said Hermione as her face was smothered with the covers and Ginny was laying on her stomach. "I'm glad you find this amusing," said Hermione as she finally managed to roll Ginny off of her and began to remove the sheets from her body.

"Come on Hermione." said Ginny. "You have to do something. I mean really these last few days you've been all holed up like some prudish old lady. Really, McGonagall has been out more than you these past few days."

"I have sensitive skin." Hermione answered as she made to lay on her bed again.

"You can't keep avoiding him." Ginny said as she grabbed Hermione from the back of her shirt.

"Who says I'm avoiding anyone?" asked Hermione.

"The whole school knows." said Ginny.

"Let them talk. I mean really I don't need to see his amazing blue, grey, beautiful eyes. I don't need to see that silky blonde hair that I--" and Hermione trailed off.

"Just go talk to him." urged Ginny.

"I will not be the first to go and talk to that big headed, self absorbed, jealous, insensitive jerk." Hermione huffed.

"I hear that he's been asking about you." Ginny said slyly.

"I don't give a hippogriffs arse." said Hermione although she couldn't ignore that feeling she got that he was actually worried about her.

"Oh." said Ginny. "So you wouldn't mind, if let's see someone showed interest in him?" Ginny asked.

"What? Who? That little skank." said Hermione angrily as she began to pace. "Is it Melva Hidgens? I always thought she was a little bit loose. Or is it Dominka Princeling?"

"Whoah, come down there." said Ginny as she lifted up her hands. "You sure are pretty interested in Mr. Malfoy's happenings for someone that doesn't give a hippogriff's arse about him."

"I was just.." sputtered Hermione.

"Hermione, you have to talk to him," said Ginny.

"I have nothing to say to him." said Hermione as she threw herself on her bed.

"Hermione Granger. Get out of that bed this instant and you will go outside today." Hermione had no other choice to do as she was told. Ginny had used her Molly Weasley voice and when she used that voice there was no doing anything otherwise.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Blaise." moaned Draco.

"Draco, man." said Blaise "Don't use that voice when we're behind closed doors. I mean do you really want people to be talking like they did last year?"

"You're right." said Draco.

"So what's the game plan?" asked Blaise. "I mean this is crunch time, boy. This is what you've waited for your whole life time. It's now or never."

"Blaise, please don't tell me you've been watching those damn muggle footyball movies again." asked Draco.

"Of course not." answered Blaice. "Since remember you confiscated them and you did a pretty good job of hiding them."

"Back to my problem,"

"Oh you mean you're i'm so in love with Hermione Granger and I completely sckrewed up with her plan?"

"Don't mock me Zabini?"

"I'm just here to help you."

"Well you haven't been doing much of that."

"Well we can always tie her to a tree and make her listen to you."

"I don't want to tie her to anything. Well except maybe for my bed..."

"I did not need to hear that Malfoy."

"Like you wouldn't do that to your Weaslette."

"..."

"Blaise?"

"She's the one that does the tying."

"..."

"Draco?"

"I think i've lost all respect for you, and that Weaslette has earned it."

"Like Granger doesn't have you whipped already."

Draco and Blaise continued to walk down the corridor that lead to the main doors. They were planning on walking around the great lake to figure out some sort of plan that would help Draco out on his whole wooing Hermione plan. The past few days Hermione and Draco had been avoiding each other like the plague. They were both to proud to go and search one another. Draco had been trying to play it cool but Blaise could tell that he was about to break. He knew that he had to have some sort of contact with Hermione and not talking to her was driving him crazy. The rest of the school could only speculate the real reasons that the former pair was not talking. The ones that were estatic over all of this were McGonagall and Snape who were already planning their victory speech.

"See?" asked Blaise. "Doesn't walking around here clear your head?"

"Not really." sighed Draco. "I mean what are we turning into some vegan tree-hugging hippies? Really Blaise look how far we've sunk. When have we ever had the need to 'clear' our heads?"

"Well we weren't in love back then."

"Point taken."

"So..." said Blaise as he and Draco neared a small row boat that was on the shores of the lake. "How's life?"

"Did you just aske me that, Zabini?"

"Well my jobs done here,"

"What the hell are you talking about? Are you eating those damn muggle mushrooms again?"

"You'll thank me later Draco," said Blaise as he shoved Draco into the small boat and pushed it out into the lake. "Bon voyage!" shouted Blaise as he waved happily at Draco as the boat that was magicked to float out to the middle of the lake floated away.

"What devil has gotten into you?" shouted Draco as he saw Blaise joined by a small red-headed figure.

"Fuck." he cursed as he realized what this meant.

"I see you've noticed that we have some wonderful best friends." he heard the familiar voice say. Nothing could stop that feeling happiness that filled him when he realized that he was on this small boat in the middle of the lake with Hermione Granger.

"They have their certain qualities." he answered as he turned around and settle inside the boat.

"Well I can't say this has been fun," said Hermione. "But I have places to be and I'm sorry that I have to cut this encounter short." she continued as she fumbled around.

"Bloody hell," she said "that medling evil red headed elf took my wand." Hermione said as she slumped down.

"Well lucky for you Granger, I'm not that easily beat and my wand happens to be right..."

"You were saying, Malfoy?" asked Hermione as she lifted one eyebrow up at him.

"This is great." he said as he too slumped down.

"Yeah I mean I've always wanted to be stuck in the middle of the lake with a guy that I absolutely loathe."

"That's not true." said Draco.

"What was that?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing. That I'm upset about missing my date with Helena tonight."

"Ugh. You're so infuriating Malfoy." said Hermione as she pouned her fists on the side of the boat. How could he just move on to another girl like that? Apparently he didn't have any feelings for her. Hermione would just have to deal with it and wait for whatever their friends thought they would accomplish by stranding them in the middle of the lake was over. Did they really think that this would solve anything? Draco apparently had moved on and she had to too.

"It's not like I asked to spend my day here with you." replied Draco.

* * *

"So are the sparks flying?" asked Ginny.

"Not the good kinds." answered the tall cloaked figure.

"Seriously. Aren't you guys like hot in that?" asked Blaise as he pulled at the fabric.

"Don't touch the cloak." said the short cloaked figure.

"I think we should get some cloaks too," said Blaise.

"I think not." said Ginny as she looked on.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" asked the tall cloaked figure.

"Of course." answered the short cloaked figure. "I hope."

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? good? bad? let me know. i'll try to update soon. hopefully. **


	29. I'm Forgiven?

**A/N: I'm on a roll. A new fic. And a new chapter. Yes. Well. I'm sorry. but its summer break and I've been studying for my SATs which are still a few months away but whatev. and senior year!! yes. Oh yea. the story.**

**I will TRY very hard to finish this fic. soon. HOPEFULLY**

**Disclaimer: If it was mine. Dramione would have happened. I**

* * *

After silently sitting in the rowboat for the last hour, Draco was getting restless. How would Granger sit there and not pay attention to him? Draco did not like being ignored, especially by Hermione Granger.

Hermione knew that Draco was angry. That he was expecting her to apologize or to declare her undying love for him but that was not gonna happen. She was too upset.

She wanted to get off of the boat as soon as possible she didn't see what Ginny thought was going to happen by pushing her and Malfoy out into the middle of the lake. If she was expecting wild passionate sex then she was going to be disappointed. It was too early for her to forgive Malfoy. Well if he groveled and begged for awhile she might consider. It was getting dark she noticed. How much longer was Ginny going to keep doing this? Her arse was getting kind of sore and she wanted to walk around there was only so much time that someone could sit in cramped row boat without losing their blood flow to their feet.

* * *

"Anything?"

"Nada."

"I love it when you speak dirty."

"Gosh. Zabini get your mind out of the gutter."

"I thought that was why you loved me."

"I love you for your hot ahmazing body. Not for your perverse mind." Ginny said giving Blaise a sly grin.

"I'll take that."

"How long have they been like that?" asked Ginny as she stretched her arms.

"Around three hours. Maybe I should hex off Granger's clothes?" Blaise offered fingering his wand.

"And I'll hex off something of yours."

"Do you have to be so dominating woman?" asked Blaise.

"That's why you love me."

"... You're right."

"Man Mione can sure hold a grudge."

"When is their turn to keep watch?" whined Blaise.

"They're coming but they're probably snogging behind some tree right now."

"Look here they come."

"Finally." groaned Ginny.

"Sorry. We had to handle some important business." said the tall cloaked figure.

"cough.snog.cough."

"Lemon drop?" offered the small cloaked figure.

"I'm good." said Blaise.

"Any progress?" asked the taller one.

"If you call sending evil death glares at each other ever other minute?" offered Ginny.

"Those two are kinda dense. Why do we even bother with them?" asked Blaise.

"So millions of other people will believe in true love." said the tall one.

"Ohhh."

"Alright, so you guys have fun." said Ginny as she started dragging Blaise before he actually did hex of Hermione's robes off.

"Hey."

"Hmm-hhmm?"

"You wanna go snog behind a tree?"

"You read my mind, Zabini."

* * *

"Granger."

"Granger."

"Yoo-hoo. Anyone in there?" asked Draco nudging Hermione with his foot.

"mmm. hmmm.what?" grunted Hermione as she yawned.

"Good. I thought you were dead." said Draco. "I mean really I would not want to be sent to Azkaban by being wrongly accused of killing you.

"Where are we?" asked Hermione. "Oh. That's right. The rowboat of doom."

"I like that name."

"I bet you would."

"Granger."

"Granger. I'm sorry."

Hermione had to strain her ears to catch the last part. She heard it. She just didn't know if she believed him.

"What?"

She is really enjoying this thought Draco as he turned to look at her. The moon had come out and was casting a glow on her unruly hair. He caught her gaze and repeated it. "I'm sorry."

"Oh." said Hermione as she looked him in the eyes. She was positive that he meant it. That he truly was sorry. She knew when someone looked sorry and Malfoy was oozing it.

"I'm not sure if I'm willing to accept it."

"Come on Granger. Just forget about it."

"..."

"I'll buy you ice-cream."

"..."

"I'll pay you."

"How much?"

"Gold digger."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Better be nothing."

"So when are we getting off the rowboat?"

"I have no clue." said Hermione looking around. "I guess you missed your date."

"I didn't have a date."

"Ohh."

"Well she kinda does have body odor."

"That's not nice Draco."

"You called me Draco. I guess I am forgiven."

"I guess you are. Unless you pull something like that again."

"Like what?"

"You know ferret."

"Back to name calling." sighed Draco.

"Albino."

"Beaver."

"Albino Ferret."

"Birdhouse."

"Take that back."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

Hermione and Draco were inching closer to each other. As their insults grew. They were practically nose to nose and shooting daggers at each other.

"Well you're girly."

"And you're rather manly, Granger."

"Shut up Malfoy."

"You first."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Kiss me?"

"What?"

* * *

"KISS HER. KISS HER. KISS HER YOU FOOL!" shouted the tall cloaked figure.

* * *

"Who was that?"

"I have no idea." said Hermione as she squinted and was able to make out a cloaked figure jumping up and down.

* * *

"LITTLE MERMAID!"

"Blaise you really need to lay off the muggle movies." said Ginny as she leaned against her boyfriend who was getting too excited about what was occurring on the rowboat. She sighed as she watched Draco and Hermione about to finally experience their 'moment' except that her loudmouth boyfriend was ruining it for them.

"Awww. But don't you see that this is kinda like that part where the crab starts singing. dadadadad something something KISS THE GIRL something something something."

* * *

"Was that Zabini?"

"I think so."

"Is he...is he singing?"

"So. Are you gonna?"

"Gonna what, Granger? Ohh."

_Finally. _

_You're ruining the moment Malfoy._

Draco concentrated on the kiss as his hands made his way through Hermione's hair which was surprisingly soft. He could feel Hermione tugging on his own hair pulling him closer. He obliged and hated to admit that Blaise was right about the tingly feeling you got when you kissed 'the one'.

"Stupid Blaise."

"Hermione. Not Blaise."

"Never mind."

"Malfoy you really like to ruin the moment right?"

"Only our moments."

"The boat's moving."

"I guess those freaky voyageurs finally took mercy on us."

"I thought you liked that kinda stuff."

"Well not when they're looking at MY woman."

"So do I get your class ring?"

"What?"

"Never mind it's a muggle thing."

"Does it involve blood sacrifices?"

"No."

"Torture."

"No."

"Pain."

"No"

"Tears."

"Maybe."

"Tears of pain?"

"Unless it gets stuck."

"Oh. Well that sounds pretty dull."

"Do you think that we should give Ginny and Blaise some slack?"

"..."

"I guess you're right. They're still gonna get it."

"Of course they are."

* * *

"That was SO adorable." said Ginny as she wiped a fake tear away she was walking back into the castle with Blaise by her side. They had set the boat moving before they ran. Now walking down the dark halls Blaise asked the oh so important question.

"Do you think they'll cut us some slack?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't they?"

"..."

"Blaiseeeeee. You switched Draco's hair gel with troll boggies again?" asked Ginny.

"No."

"Blaise."

"I really haven't. Ok. I did."

"Alright. Well we'll face this tomorrow. Night." said Ginny as she kissed Blaise before slipping through the portrait hole.

* * *

"I get the cape. I get the cape." sung Dumbledore as he did a little jig walking back toward his room. "Suck on that Serverus." he muttered.

* * *

**A/N: Well? Did you like? Too fast? Too short?**

**Any ideas?**


	30. Silence

**A/N:I hope you guys like this chapter, not so much humor but I like it because it's an update at least. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**

* * *

  
**

News of the new relationship spread like wildfire the next morning during breakfast. Thanks to Ginny and Blaise who weren't best known to keep a secret.

"Well if they see it fit to make out on a rowboat out in plain sight then obviously they don't want to keep their love a secret," reasoned Ginny when Blaise asked her if Draco and Hermione really would want their business out like that.

"They're getting married."

"They're eloping tomorrow."

"They're planning on adopting."

"Draco is so hot,"

"Eww shut up Crabbe."

* * *

"So how are we gonna break the news?" Hermione asked Draco as they parted for breath, being Headboy and Headgirl did have its perks; they needn't worry about being reprimanded by a student.

"Malfoy." groaned Hermione once she heard what Draco was thinking.

"I'm not sure shagging on Dumbledore's chair in the Great Hall is the way to go." Hermione reasoned.

"That's right I don't want other eyes on my woman."

"Seriously after the whole ordeal how do you think everyone is going to take to us being 'together'?"

"Just go out and tell them." Draco said, "we don't need anybody's bloody permission."

"I guess you are right." Hermione said still wondering how the news would be received by the student body.

"C'mon love lets get this show on the road," Draco said as he pulled Hermione out from their alcove.

Hermione and Draco made their way to the Great Hall and walked in with a few of the other students that were running late to breakfast what they failed to notice was that when said students saw them they in turn slowed down. Obviously their interlocked hands were an obvious sign that the Prince of Slytherin had found himself a princess.

SILENCE

Complete and utter silence fell on the Great Hall as soon as Hermione and Draco walked in.

_Why are the so quiet?_

_They're kinda freaking me out._

_Freaking out? Really Draco?_

_Tell me this isn't weird then._

_..._

_Hermione?_

_Hermione?_

_Alright now you're freaking me out._

"Stop that Draco." Hermione snapped out of her daze and smacked her boyfriend on the arm.

"Owww, I bruise easily." Draco sniffed as he overdramatically rubbed his shoulder.

"Baby."

"Your baby,"

"Is that not that SWEETEST thing you have ever seen?" asked Blaise as he stood up from the Slytherin table and began a slow clap.

Noone else followed his lead.

"Alright leave me hanging." he muttered as he sat back down.

"We have something to announce." Draco said after clearing his throat.

"This better be good Malfoy because we already know about you Mione being a couple and whatnot," Ron shouted between mouthfuls.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Yea, you guys being together is like so two minutes ago." a girl from Hufflepuff said.

"So what was up with the total silence?" Draco asked.

"Oh that was just for dramatic effect." Blaise answered.

"See love you worried over nothing." Draco drawled as he pulled Hermione under his arm.

"That doesn't mean that they don't have anything to worry about," Hermione answerd as her eyes scanned the Great Hall stopping at each of her future targets. Just because her and Draco were together didn't mean that any of them were off the hook not after all that they put them through. Hermione Granger was out for blood.

"I couldn't agree more," murmured Draco into her hair and with that they made their way to their respective tables.

* * *

"You really don't think that Mione will really do anything rash?" Ron asked Harry nervously his eyes darting around the common room as if Hermione was hiding behind an armchair.

"I'm not sure mate she did look kinda pissed with the some of the stuff that we pulled on her." Harry answered. "Besides they already got their revenge on you I think it's safe to say that they're done with you."

"I wish but knowing that ferret he might make Mione do something else."

* * *

"I love you how you have the whole school terrified love," Draco said once Hermione stepping inside the common room.

"I'm not that bad?" she asked.

"Of course not."

"I heard that."

"Heard what?"

"You just thought that I was kinda scary."

"But that's why I'm so infatuated with you."

"You're making me blush,"

"I like it when you blush," Draco purred and that really did make Hermione blush.

She looked at her boyfriend sprawled on their common room couch a pillow covering his aristocratic features. His shirtsleeves were rolled up and a few buttons were undone his school tie was hanging loose around his neck and his shoes had been discarded carelessly around the common room.

"You're making me feel uncomfortable with all that starting," Draco muttered from under his pillow.

"Oh shoot, you caught me staring." Hermione muttered.

"I didn't but you're thought were particularly not PG rated, Granger."

"When is it gonna wear off?" Hermione asked.

"I have no clue." Draco answered honestly as he made room for Hermione to lay beside him.

"So how do you think our next victim is going to take their punishment?"

"I'm not sure but should we head to dinner and find out?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sure we'll hear about it tomorrow." Draco said, "Besides I'm quite comfortable right here." and he pulled Hermione closer to him.

"But I really want to see it."

"I told that Huflepuff girl to record it for me on my WizCell."

"You were planning on keeping me here." Hermione accused.

"I dont' see you making an effort of leaving besides I had food brought up by the elves."

"Draco,"

"I offered them a sock, and they had a bloody meltdown," Draco said, "and then they completely lost it when I offered them a tissue."

"I still wish I could see their reaction." Hermione muttered

* * *

**A/N:Alright so I'm having a complete block on what Harry should do. Any ideas? I'm sure something will come to me, but serioiusly this fic has gone on forever! hopefully a few more chapters and the GRAND FINALE. anywho you know the drill. CLICK THE BUTTON**


	31. Harry Potter's A Girl!

A/N: Honestly I really don't' have the energy to finish this fic. But it is my first and I will finish it. I'm going to see it through the end. Hopefully I will since I'm on Winter break :)

A/N: Whoah, I started this a long time ago. I'm about to get out spring break and hopefully in one week I'll be able to write a finale to this and sorry for the lame chapter but at least it's something :)

* * *

"Bloody hell, there's some chick in Harry's bed," Seamus shouted.

"What?" Ron groaned as snuggled deeper under his covers.

"There's a person of the opposite sex in Harry's bed!" Seamus reiterated annoyed that none of the other guys were reacting.

"A girl?" Neville asked as he covered his eyes.

"Yeah," Seamus answered enthusiastically happy that he was at last someone was paying attention.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked as he finally began to realize what Seamus had been saying.

"Who knows," Seamus said, "and if he's not back, I'll be glad to keep her company."

"Is she awake?" Dean asked from his bed.

"Nah, she's dead asleep," Seamus answered as he moved in closer.

When he said that the other boys surrounded the bed wanting to get a closer look of the girl.

"Wow." Neville whispered.

"Blimey," Seamus gasped.

"She's waking up," Ron muttered as Neville threw himself across the room.

"What are you guys doing around me?"

Dead silence.

"H—Harry?" Ron asked tentatively.

"Yeah," the brunette replied as she stretched her arms and sat up. "Who else would it be?"

"But you're a GIRL!" Neville shouted from underneath his bed.

"What's wrong with Neville?" Harry or whoever that was asked.

"I'm not sure how to explain this but, mate, you're a girl." Ron answered.

"What?"

"You're a girl, you've got a set of knockers, and what a set they—nevermind," Seamus stopped mid-sentence.

"I'm a girl?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," they all chorused.

"A girl?"

"It looks like it," Seamus answered as he tried to sneak a peek under the covers.

"Hey," Harry snapped as he pulled his blankets tight against him.

Seamus backed away his hands in the air.

"They got to you," Ron whispered, "no one is safe now."

"Who got him?" Neville whispered.

"Hermione and Malfoy," Ron answered shaking his head as he began searching for a remotely clean change of clothes.

"What about me?" Harry asked.

"I guess you're just gonna just have to wait this one out," Ron answered as he sniffed the shirt he was holding and deciding that it was clean enough, slipped it on.

"Ughmnhh" Harry groaned as he ducked under his covers.

"Can we call you Harriet?" Neville asked, "Ow!" he yelped as Harry's sneaker made contact with his head.

* * *

"They're going to make fun of me," Harry muttered as he made his way towards the Great Hall with Neville and Ron.

"Just breathe," Neville instructed.

It turns out that Harry's entrance didn't cause as much of a stir as he expected because apparently something else or someone else had the attention of the students.

Harry, Ron, and Neville were trying to figure out what everyone was talking about when they looked up.

Hanging from the enchanted ceiling were four over sized bird cages each one with one the members of the Fantasmic Four.

"They are sick, sick, people," Ron gasped as he paled.

"Wow, that ferret is having a really bad influence on Mione," Harry agreed as he surveyed the damage.

Each one of the Fantasmic Four was decked out in some sort of fur ball costume. There was a red one, yellow one, purple one, and green one.

Obviously they didn't like their current situation because all four were pacing in their respective cages.

"What are they saying?" Ron asked.

"Who knows," Neville replied.

The students continued to point and laugh as the one in the purple costume rattled the bars of his cage.

* * *

"You're bad,"

"You're worse,"

"Am not," Hermione replied as she leaned her head against Draco's chest.

"Who was the one that came up with the plan?" he countered.

"Who was the one to kidnap them in their sleep?"

"Well you have to admit it was rather funny when we dunked them in the lake,"

"They could have drowned," Hermione frowned as she tried to stop herself from smiling.

"But they didn't,"

Draco and Hermione had been working hard on how to tackle the people on their list of revenge and decided that they might as well kill one bird or in this case five birds with one stone. Hermione was the one that came up with the general idea and Draco was the one that added to her idea. The plan was simple to kidnap the Fantasmic Four and put them on display before the student body. They really did look quite funny with their fur ball costumes and thanks to Hermione's adeptness in spells they were able to make sure that instead of speaking they were only able to squawk and with each squawk their faces were to turn a deeper shade of red.

"You're amazing,"

"Thank you," Hermione replied as she intertwined their fingers together.

GREAT HALL

"Blimey, Harry Potter's a girl!"

**

* * *

A/N: Alright! Totally lame *hides under desk* like I said before at least it's something! **


End file.
